


Don't Get Caught

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Triggers, implied mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Omegas are rare, Over breeding and mistreatment have caused them to die out slowly.A new law had enacted that any family who has a child that had presented Omega must hand them over to be placed with an Alpha.John Winchester has three children all Omegas and refuses to hand over the one thing he has left that reminds him of his wife.John has been missing for days, Sammy has gone into heat and some ratted them out.Dean and his sister have to take care of Sam who has sacrificed himself to save his siblings.will they save Sammy before its too late?
Relationships: Jimmy Novak/ Hazel Winchester, castiel novak/ dean winchester
Comments: 36
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

For as long as they could remember, they were told to stay in the shadows, to not let anyone see them or know what they were. If they were to be found out, they would be enslaved. 

Dean, his twin sister, and little brother were always told to stay behind and what to do if their father never came back. Dean always took care of them, made sure they had food, water, and a dry place to sleep. He knew if they were caught, it would be bad. They were Omegas.

Omegas were kept as slaves. They were bound to their masters in every way possible, a mating bite, marriage, and a literal leash. Some weren't as strict. If your family could find an Alpha for you, it was fine if that would happen, but if they couldn't, you were required to hand them over. You would get paid, of course, for your cooperation. 

The Omegas were rare and in short supply, so a law was passed to make sure that families would be able to carry on and not die out. 

Most Omegas now were male, there were a few that were female, but most were Betas. It was the males that everyone wanted, they were more fertile than the females. 

Their whole lives they prayed they would be Betas or Alphas. They didn't want to be Omegas. Being one scared them more than anything. At fourteen, the twins presented as Omega and John hatched a plan. There was no way he was going to sell his children. They were the only thing he had left that reminded him of his wife. 

John had been gone for a week, and they were running low on food, they had plenty of water. Dean sighed, looking around, they weren't able to leave the apartment, and there was no way they would survive if Dean didn't do something about the situation.

“Don't even think about it,” Hazel said, looking at her brother. She knew what he was thinking.

“I gotta get us food,” Dean said. 

They were eighteen and could get by, but Sammy, he was only fourteen and newly presented as an Omega. They had tried their best to hide his scent while their father was away, but there was only so much they could do to hide the scent of his heat.

Hazel was looking out the window when she saw the van coming down the street, Omega catchers, she grabbed the go-bag and helped her little brother up. 

Dean came out of the bathroom, spotting his sister moving around quickly. He grabbed Sam, and they ran out the door.

Heading out back when they heard a neighbor telling the catchers which way they were going. 

“Just leave me,” Sam said. The wind was cold on his skin. The fever had set in, he knew there was no way that the three of them were going to outrun the catchers with him in heat. 

“No, no way,” Dean said, hosting Sam up more. 

“Dean, you and Haze will find me, but you gotta get somewhere, find dad,” Sam said. 

“There they are!” the man yelled. 

“Go,” Sam yelled, pulling away from Dean. 

Not wanting to be caught himself, Dean listened to Sam and took off after his sister, looking back to see the catchers collaring Sam who wasn't fighting. 

The other two ran after Dean and Hazel, who had tears streaming down her face. Their baby brother was about to be subjected to the horrors they swore he would never have to face. 

They finally found a place to stop, hearts pounding, they were out of breath. They were further into the woods then they would like to be, but they didn't have a choice. The catcher had finally given up, not being able to smell them had helped mask their scents as much as possible.

It was an old run-down cabin in the woods, no one had used it in years. The weeds were overgrown, the windows were filthy. They could smell the rain coming, they needed to get inside and fast. 

Dean picked the lock while Hazel was on lookout duty, she was crying silently, not wanting to draw attention to where they were. The lock finally clicked, and the door opened. They were careful walking in; ever since the law went into effect, people had set traps to catch fugitive Omegas. Luckily this place didn't have any, and they were in the clear for a few days. 

Dean grabbed Hazel and pulled her into a hug, they both shook crying for their little brother and their missing father. They knew that anyone caught harboring Omegas were sent to prison for five years. 

“Okay, you grabbed the food?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah,” she said, opening the bag.

Dean looked over how much food and fresh water they had. It was more than enough for the two of them. He sighed, thinking about Sam, hoping because he was still young, they would be kind to him. 

They talked about heading back into town to see if they could find some info on their dad, but they didn't know who they could trust. They slept in shifts making sure no one followed them.

*************************************

Sam didn't put up a fight when they placed him in the back of the van inside a cage, they locked it with a padlock, he scoffed he could pick that no problem. He looked around the van. There were two more cages, both had a person in it. They weren't much older than Sam, they looked terrified. The catcher had attached a leash to the collar and looped it through a ring attached to the roof.

“It's going to be okay,” Sam said, trying to comfort the small blonde boy who was crying. 

Sam tried to tug on the leash to see if it would come loose, it didn't budge. A wave of heat hit Sam, he groaned and sat back. The road was smooth for most of the ride, they went over train tracks a few times, Sam could tell by the way the van bounced up and down. 

The boy was crying. Still, Sam looked at him; he only hoped that his siblings got somewhere safe. 

“What is your name?” Sam asked. 

The boy sniffed and shook his head.

“I'm Sam.” 

He looked to his right, there was a blonde girl in there, he asked her name this time the girl gave it up. Her name was Jess. 

“Don't worry, we will be okay,” Sam said. 

“You don't know that,” the boy said.

“I do, my brother and sister will find us,” Sam said.

“I hope they aren't Omegas because if they are, we are screwed,” Jess said.  
Sam shook his head he knew they wouldn't let anything happen to him, he knew they would come no matter how long it took. 

The van came to a halt, launching them forward in their cages. They all groaned as they hit the metal. The back door opened, the man who collared Sam smiled at him as he untied the leash and gave it a tug, pulling Sam, so his face was smashed against the door of the cage. 

“Tell me where the others went,” he snarled in Sam's face. 

“Why would I tell you that?” Sam asked, smiling, relieved that they weren't caught. 

The man let go of the leash, unlocked the door, he pulled Sam out rougher than he really needed to. Sam could feel the slick running down his leg, his heat was getting into the thick of it. A few more days and it would be over. 

The other boy whimpered when they pulled him from the cage, the man just picked him up and set him on the ground.

“Stop fighting, Alfie. You are only going to make it worse,” the man said. 

Alfie continued to cry. He moved behind Sam, so they were in a line. Jess kicked the man. They bound her ankles. 

Sam looked around there was a large building in front of them made of concrete with razor wire atop of the high walls. He sighed. There was no way they could get into this building and get him out; hopefully, they would find him if he was picked by an Alpha. 

They pulled the leash like a dog leading them into the building.

Sam was right. It was, at one point, a prison. There was bullet-resistant glass around a desk. It was old and cloudy, cameras everywhere. They all had badges that unlocked the door. 

“Two males, one female,” the man said. 

“Thanks, Roy. I can take it from here,” another man said, taking the leashes. 

“Sure thing Roger,” Roy said, leaving, no doubt, to find more Omegas. 

Now Sam had names, and he was good with names, he just needed last names, when he got out, he would hunt these assholes down. He was trying to keep his emotional side in check. It was hard but he was doing it like their father had taught them. Just because they were Omegas doesn't mean they can't keep a level head in a stressful situation. 

They were lead further into the building to a bathroom. People were standing around looking at the Omegas that kept their gaze downcasted to the ground while they were poked and prodded made them turn so they could be inspected. Making sure that they are “good stock” as they put it.  
Sam was watching what was going on. He refused to look down. He wasn't someone's slave just because he could carry pups. 

He spotted a short man, with golden hair he was whispering to another man who was taller with dark, messy hair, the shorter man looked at Sam and smiled. 

“I'll take that one,” the man said. 

“You can't. He hasn't been processed,” Roger said, 

“Then process him, I'll still take him,” the man said. 

The taller man pulled him off to the side and whispered something in his ear. 

“Don't worry,” the short man said. 

Roger took Sam to a separate room. It looked like the doctor's office. There was an exam table, and one of those metal trays that held medical equipment. The walls were white with a white divider up to resemble some sense of privacy. 

“Get undress, the doc will be in,” Roger said, tying Sam to a ring. 

Sam looked at the man like he was crazy, there was no way he was going to be poked and prodded at. He stood there looking at the guy. The man pulled on the leash, yanking Sam's head down. 

“I said get undressed, bitch,” Roger repeated. 

Sam, defiant as ever, made no move to do as he was told, the man let out an annoyed breath as he grabbed the scissors and started toward Sam. He grabbed Rogers wrist and twisted, he dropped the scissors, screaming when Sam didn't let go. He wasn't that big yet, but he still could fight, their dad taught them self defense.

Roger tried to get the upper hand, by flipping Sam, so his back was to his chest, Sam used his legs to flip himself over, the heat swept through him, he ignored it the best he could. Wrapping the leash around Roger's neck. 

“You will leave me alone,” Sam bit out. 

Roger let out a choked sound and nodded, Sam let go Roger ran from the room. Sam didn't know what was going to come from attacking a catcher, and he didn't care. He wasn't going without a fight every step of the way. 

The short man that said he wanted Sam walked in with a big smile on his face, the doctor right behind him.

“I need to examine you,” the doctor said. 

“Bull shit, it's my first heat, I haven't had sex, and I am clearly an Omega,” Sam said. 

“Do you have a name?” the doctor asked. 

“Sam,” he said. 

“Okay, Sam, I'm Gabriel. Will you come with me?” he asked, holding his hands up and moving slowly towards the leash. 

“If you take this stupid collar off me,” Sam said. 

“Okay,” he replied, removing the collar from around Sam's throat. 

Sam rubbed it, looking for an exit, there was no way he was getting out. They asked more questions, they wanted to know where his brother and sister went and how they could find them that it was for their safety. He said nothing about them or where they might have gone. They won't send him to prison. He was special.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel woke Dean, who wasn't really sleeping anyway, she could hear people talking. There was a crawl space in the closet as they grabbed their stuff and headed inside it where they could listen to the men talking. 

“They are Johns kids. They need to know where their daddy is,” the man said. 

“How do you know they are here?” the other man asked. 

“Sam was caught, Hazel and Dean won't be too far.”

Hazel mouthed that it was Uncle Bobby. Climbing out of the crawl space, Dean first, he helped his sister out. They were careful in case it wasn't Bobby. The door opened. The twins were armed with heavy branches they had collected the night before. 

Hazel waited for Dean to give the signal for them to both jump out swinging. 

“Goddammit,” Bobby yelled as Hazel made contact. 

“Uncle Bobby?” Hazel asked. 

“No, it's the Pope,” he snarked back.

“Sorry,” they said. 

Bobby told them that he knew where their father and their brother were being kept. John was picked up by the police for harboring Omegas. He was sent to prison for the next five years, and Sam was “adopted” by Gabriel Novak of “Novak Candies.”

“How do we get him?” Dean asked. 

“Is there any way to bust Dad out?” Hazel asked. 

“No, and there might be a way to get Sam,” Bobby said.

Bobby told them that he was in contact with a safe house that the twins could stay in while they came up with a plan to save Sammy.

They gathered up their stuff, making sure that there was not a trace of them before leaving. 

The twins trusted Bobby, but they didn't know the other guy, and their father told them not to trust anyone that wasn't family. They didn't have many they considered family. 

Bobby signaled them to wait, they felt exposed waiting outside, anyone could see them and report that someone could possibly be harboring Omegas. 

“Come on,” Bobby said, motioning them to follow. 

The safe house was lovely, a small one-bedroom filled with the basics: a bed, a table, and a lamp. The living room had a couch and TV, a small fireplace. The kitchen and the dining room were separated by a counter, a small table with four chairs. 

“Just us?” Dean asked as Hazel looked around.

“For now, you two have dibs on the bedroom,” Bobby said.

The other man was looking out the window. He looked like he was looking for someone. 

“What's up with you?” Hazel asked the man.

“Nothing, just making sure we weren't followed,” he said. 

“Haze, he's fine,” Bobby said. 

“My baby brother was just hauled off by catchers, so forgive me for not trusting the new guy,” Hazel snapped back. 

Dean looked at her; she wasn't one to mouth off too often. When she did, it was something else that was bothering her. They hadn't had a good night's sleep since they presented.

They were always on guard watching out for each other, Hazel prides herself on the way she took care of Sam. Acting more like a mother than a sister, and she just lost her baby. Hazel always called Sam her baby, John was a drunk until Hazel and Dean presented that is when he finally decided to be their father.

Dean pulled her into a hug, he knew she was upset and tired. He told her to go lay down and try to get some sleep, he would wake her to eat in a little bit. She nodded and headed into the bedroom. Dean knew she most likely wouldn't sleep, but she could, at the very least, calm down. 

“She's going through a lot right now,” Dean said, 

“I get it, this law is stupid and pointless. I'm Martin, by the way,” he said. 

“Thanks for your help. Where is Sam?” Dean asked. 

Bobby pulled out the blueprints to Novak manor, all the kids lived on the property in their own house. Bobby had done a lot of research into wealthy families with all Alpha children. They kept them close to home so they could control who and when they mated. 

Dean looked over the blueprints, asked about guards and routines. Bobby told him that there were guards stationed along the perimeter, each one of them had a personal bodyguard.   
Dean rubbed his face in frustration, how the hell were they supposed to bust Sam out, and not get caught themselves.

******************************

Sam followed Gabriel. He was still on alert, the heat making it hard for him to concentrate. The pain was getting worse, and Sam knew from his siblings that this was just the beginning; there was more to come. He let out a groan and held his stomach. His insides adjusting and waking up, getting him ready to carry pups. 

“Are you ok?” Gabriel asked. 

“I'm fine,” Sam said, breathing heavy.

“You don't look fine,” Gabriel replied gently.

Sam didn't say anything, the guard informed them that Sam needed to be leashed and collard before they left the building. Gabriel sighed. This was stupid. He looked at Sam, who nodded and made a face. 

Gabriel placed the thick heavy leather collar around Sam's neck, attaching the leather leash. Instead, he handed it to Sam, knowing that if he gave Sam control, he would cooperate better. 

The guard just gave Gabriel a look before opening the door for them. The other man that was with Gabriel was quiet. Eyeing Sam, making sure that he didn't do anything like try to run. 

Once outside, Sam looked around again, as they headed to the parking lot. A man waiting by an SUV opened the door as they walked up. 

“You found one?” the man asked. 

“Looks like it, this is Sam. Sam this is Cole,” Gabriel said 

Sam looked the man up and down, he was short with a crew cut, must be ex-military like his dad. Sam didn't say anything. He got into the car. Gabriel sat next to Sam, the other man who hasn't said anything sat in the front. 

“That's my baby brother, Cas,” Gabriel said, pointing to the man who sat in the front. 

“I don't care,” Sam replied. 

“I would stop with the attitude,” Cas said, turning and looking at Sam. 

“You try being hunted for something you can't control. I didn't choose to be an Omega. It's not our fault that the species are dying, and you think I'm bad? You should meet my sister,” Sam snapped back. 

“Do you know where she is?” Cas asked. 

“I won't tell you,” Sam said.

“It's for her safety,” Cas said.

“It's for your safety. You’ll never find my sister,” Sam snapped back.

Gabriel stifled a laugh and looked at Sam. This kid had balls, and Gabriel liked it. He didn't want Sam as a mate, at least not right now. Sam was too young, but Gabriel could tell it was the kid's first heat. He needed to be in a warm home with supervision, not in a cell with guards doing god knows what to the kids. 

They had all heard the rumors of what happens at the centers, the way the Omegas were treated. It was no wonder people would risk jail time to keep their family members out of there. 

Sam was looking out the window, trying to choke back a sob as his stomach and insides cramped. He wrapped his arms around his middle and breathed like how Hazel had shown him. Gabriel tried to rub his back to help him through it. Sam pulled away, he wanted his sister! She knew how to make him feel better. She would softly sing an old Beatle’s song that their mom would sing to her and Dean. Sam was trying to remember the words. Maybe if he could remember, it wouldn't hurt as bad? 

He must have fallen asleep when he woke up in a soft bed. The sheets smelled like soap and not musty from being pack in his backpack. There was a faint light coming through the curtains. He got up. The carpet was soft beneath his feet, so were the pajamas. They were too sweet; everything was so damn smooth.

Sam looked around for his clothes as he tried to undo the collar around his neck only to find it padlocked. Sighing, he looked for a paper clip. 

Sam finally got the lock undone after finding a paperclip in the drawer next to the bed. He took the collar off and rubbed his neck, and they wondered why Omegas hide or run away. He was stealthy, his dad had taught him and his siblings that they had to be light on their feet. The door was unlocked. Sam figured they thought he wouldn't get the collar off, so why lock the door? 

There was no one outside the door as he made his way to the stairs and listened, he could hear talking coming his way, as he scrambled his way back to hide. 

When he couldn't hear anyone anymore, he carefully made his way down the stairs, along the hall to the front door.

“Where are you going?” Gabriel asked. 

“Home, to my family,” Sam said. 

“You won't get that far while in heat. Back upstairs, you need to eat.”

“Fuck off, I wanna go home,” Sam said. 

Gabriel sighed. He was told that new Omegas could be challenging.

“Let's eat first, and then you can go,” Gabriel said. 

“So I can lead you to my brother and sister, yeah, right,” Sam said. 

“You are a smart kid,” Gabriel said, making his way up the stairs. 

Sam would have to think of another plan or wait for his siblings to find him. Gabriel opened the door to his room, noticing the collar and leash hanging on the wall. He nodded, so this kid could pick a lock, good to know. 

A tray of food was brought in by a woman who kept her head down, Gabriel smiled and thanked her. He patted the bed for Sam to come and sit. 

“Sam, I just want to talk to you. I know this is scary,” Gabriel said.

“You don't know shit,” Sam said.

“Yeah, I don't know,” he said, “you must be hungry, I was told your father was sent to prison for not turning over the twins.” 

Sam sighed, at least he knew where his dad was now. He wished Dean and Hazel would find him soon, but he knew they needed to see where he was first. Gabriel picked up half a sandwich and offered it to Sam, who shook his head; Sam wasn't hungry. He wanted his family. 

*************************************

Dean woke Hazel to eat and go over the plan to get Sam out of the Novak house. Bobby had a friend on the inside, letting him know where they were keeping Sam. Not everyone agreed with this law and tried to help keep families together. 

“So if this goes sideways and we are caught, Bobby, you gotta take care of Sammy,” Hazel said. 

“You know I will,” Bobby said.

Two days later, they gathered what they needed and headed out. 

“Wow,” Dean said, looking around. It was still light out, they had planned on doing it at night, but the daytime seemed better. People aren't usually home during the day, and they are less likely to have any casualties. It had been a few days since Sam was caught and sold. 

“There's too many,” Bobby said, handing over his binoculars. 

“I got this,” Hazel said.

She let her hair down, rubbed dirt on her face and arms, and all over her jeans.

“Hit me,” she said to Dean.

“No,” he said. 

“Stop being a baby and hit me,” she said, “hard.” 

Dean took a deep breath and slapped her across her face. 

A bright red handprint swelled up. 

She smiled and him and ran towards the house, screaming. 

“Please help me, oh my, they are after me,” she sobbed to the guard who stopped her. 

“What's going on?” he asked. 

“I was in my yard, my master, he lets me. I was tethered, and this alpha came out of nowhere attacked my master and then me,” she sobbed into his chest. 

“It's going to be ok,” he said. 

“I know,” she said, taking his dart gun. 

They weren't allowed to shoot Omegas. 

Only darts to knock them out. She shot the guy in the neck. 

The other guard came from around the corner. 

She shot him too. 

“Damn, she's good,” Bobby said, as she waved them over. 

Dean nodded and followed Bobby towards the house. Hazel put her fist up for them to hold. Someone was coming around the corner. She hid the gun behind her back and smiled. 

“Where did a sweet little thing like you come from?” the guard asked. 

“I'm not that sweet,” Hazel said, shooting him with the dart gun.

“I'm out,” she called out right as Bobby handed her a new loaded gun. 

They headed into the house with military precision. Dean and Hazel headed up the stairs as a guard came down. Dean took the shot before they took off up the stairs.

Dean went one way, and Hazel went the other, opening doors until she found Sam.

“Sammy,” Hazel said, spotting him.

“Shit, Haze you ok?” Sam asked. 

“I'm better now,” she said, untying the leash and handing it to Sam. They didn't have time to pick the lock on the collar. 

Sam followed his sister, staying close, right as the door opened, revealing another guard. Hazel shot the man in the shoulder, dropping him quickly before he could fire his own weapon. 

“They have live rounds,” the guard called out over the radio. 

Gabriel came down the hall to check on Sam, Hazel raised the gun at the man who held up his hands in surrender.

“You must be Hazel,” he said. 

“And I'm Dean,” he said, appearing behind Gabriel. 

“Sam belongs to me now,” he said. 

“Bull shit,” Sam said.

More people came up the stairs, weapons were drawn. Dean held Gabriel at gunpoint while Hazel and Sam backed up, Dean came around to point his gun in Gabriel's face.

“You,” Hazel said, pointing to Cas, “trade spots. You are coming with us.”

“The hell I am,” Cas spat out. She turned and shot Gabriel in the leg. 

“Next one goes in his head,” she threatened. 

“Fine! Everyone put your guns down,” Cas ordered, looking at his brother as he screamed in agony. Cas made his way up the stairs standing next to Hazel.

She held the gun to his side as they made their way down the stairs. Sam in the middle with Dean bringing up the rear. Cas told them to make a path for them as they headed out the door. 

Bobby was guarding the door, he breathed out when they made their exit. Running into the woods along the side of the house, they made their way to the cabin that Bobby used for hunting. 

“They will come for me,” Cas said.

“That's nice,” Hazel said, binding his hands with the leash that was attached to Sam's collar as Dean got it unlocked. He threw it out, knowing that most people put GPS trackers in the collars in case their Omega goes missing. 

Hazel smashed Cas’ phone too for good measure. Now they really couldn't be followed. They made their way through the woods, Hazel fussing over Sam. He told her to stop, but in truth, he missed it. 

They made it to the cabin before nightfall, Bobby checked it for traps and other occupants. After making sure it was empty, he waved them in. 

The cabin was old with a large living room and a kitchen, one-bedroom, and a bathroom. Hazel checked over Sam while Dean and Bobby tied Cas to the chair. 

“Haze stop, he didn't do anything, see no bite,” Sam said with a little laugh.

“I'm sorry,” she said, hugging him.

“It's ok, don't cry, I'm here, you got me back,” Sam said, holding on to her while she cried, happy he was home. 

Cas sighed. They underestimated the love of this family. They risked everything to get Sam back to them, no one had come for any of the other Omegas brought into his family.

“Hazel, Come here,” Bobby said.

“What?” she asked, walking over to him.

“Were you hit?” he asked, lifting her shirt. 

Her dark blue flannel had a wet spot on it.

"I'm good,” she said, holding her hand to her side, in the excitement she didn't even notice she must have been grazed by a dart. 

“Go shower and make sure. I'll send Dean in with stuff to clean it,” Bobby said.   
She nodded, glared at Cas, and headed to the bathroom. 

Hazel turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up, she pulled off her flannel, the undershirt stained red with blood, how did she not notice Hazel thought to herself. A bright red line dug into her side, stung like hell now that she was calm. 

Dean knocked on the door to check on her, she opened the door and pulled him in. 

“Dart?” he asked, poking at it, see if she needed stitches he concluded she did. 

“I didn't think anyone fired at me,” she said through clenched teeth. 

“Get in the shower, when you get out I'll stitch it up,” Dean said, leaving the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning
> 
> Mentions of past, torture, rape and abuse

Two weeks and they still had no idea where Cas and Sam were. Gabriel decided it would be a good idea to go visit John, he may know where they are. 

Gabriel limped into the prison, showed his ID and told them who he was there to see, the guard looked at him. 

“His son is my Omega,” Gabriel said. 

The guard nodded in response, another guard came and got him showing him to the visiting room. Gabriel sat down at the table, surprised they allowed people to touch. 

John came in a looked disappointment on his face and then surprised when Gabriel raised his hand, signaling for John to come over to his table. 

“Which one?” John asked. 

“I'm sorry,” Gabriel said, confused. 

“Which one of my kids shot you? My bets on Hazel. Girls a sharpshooter like her Daddy,” John said with pride in his voice. 

“How did you know that I was shot?” Gabriel whispered. 

“I got eyes and ears outside,” John said. 

“Then you know Sam is my new Omega,” Gabriel said. 

John nodded now. It all made sense why Hazel shot Gabriel and kidnapped the brother. 

“It's a horrible feeling, isn't it?” John asked. 

“What is?” Gabriel asked. 

“The not knowing where your baby brother is, not knowing if he's being treated nicely or if they are beating him for what he is,” John replied. 

“Look, I just wanna know if you know where they are,” Gabriel replied. 

“No idea,” John said, standing up.

“John, you know it's not safe for them,” Gabriel pleaded. 

“Judging by the fact that you have a bullet hole in your leg that my baby girl put there, I'd say they are just fine,” John said, heading out of the room and back to his cell. 

Gabriel sighed, stood, and left the building. That was a waste of time. John wasn't going to tell him anything. 

*************************************

Cas was surprised by the fact that they were kind to him; besides keeping him bound, they pretty much took care of him, making sure he got enough to eat and plenty of water. He was amazed at the kindness they showed him. Bobby left to get some info on John and help other Omegas avoid the catchers. 

  
  


“Cas, you ok?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, I am surprised is all,” he replied.

“By what?” Dean asked.

“The three of you. I mean, Hazel shot Gabriel with no hesitation, but she makes sure we have enough to eat, she takes care of everyone,” Cas said.

Dean unbound Cas’ hands. Cas looked at him. He could run, but he kind of liked being with them, not the whole ‘on the run thing.’

The closeness, the fact that they looked out for one another, was different than his family. They weren't that close, except him and Gabriel. 

Hazel came in with a bag of groceries, she pulled the wig off she put on before she left. Dean smiled at her.

“How did it go?” he asked. 

“Good. I got everything. Did you know the authority still have to wanted posters up?” Hazel replied. 

“Wanted posters?” Cas asked, helping unload the bag. 

“Yeah, they put up wanted posters for the Omegas that run away,” Hazel said, and then raised an eyebrow at Dean after noticing their prisoner was free of his restraints. 

“He’s not going anywhere,” Dean said after seeing her stare at Cas. 

“I'm not; I kinda like it here,” Cas said, not looking at either of them. 

“Where is Sammy?” Hazel asked, ignoring Cas’ comment. 

“I'm here,” Sam said, coming out of the bedroom. 

Cas pulled a flyer out of the bag and looked at it. It had Hazel's picture on it. 

She snatched it out of his hand, folded it, and put it in her back pocket. Dean shook his head. Cas figured she must have been caught at some point and ran from her Alpha. 

Hazel started dinner as Cas watched her and Dean move around each other. It was mesmerizing to watch. They knew each other's movements, never running into each other. Cas was a bit envious of their relationship. 

His parents pitted Cas and his siblings against each other. They showed favoritism, telling one that the other was better or smarter than the other. Cas hated it. He was never smart enough or good enough for his parents. They sent him and Gabriel to the center to bring home an Omega. Needless to say, his mother gave him an earful when Gabriel came home with Sam, and Cas didn't come back with anyone.

“What's this?” Sam asked, pulling the paper out of Hazel's back pocket. He opened it. And sighed. 

“Don't worry Sammy, no one saw me,” Hazel said. 

Sam nodded the ripped up the paper, “This such bull shit,” Sam said. 

“Can I ask?” Cas asked. 

“I was caught when we were sixteen, I was sent to the center where I was repeatedly beaten and raped,” she said, not looking at him. She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes. 

“I'm sorry that happened. You know, that's why Gabriel took Sam. We could smell the heat, we couldn't leave Sam there,” Cas said. 

“It didn't end there at the center,” she added this time she looked at Cas.

“What happened?” Cas asked. 

“We aren't built to be mistreated; it's why we are dying out, we need love and companionship. My Alpha was… he was sick, I mean sick, he um,” she took in a shaky breath and looked at Dean.

He nodded for her to continue the story. 

“I don't want to know,” Sam said, leaving the room. They never told him the full story of what happened to Hazel while she was away. 

She waited until she heard the door close before continuing. 

“His name was Alistair, he liked inflicting pain, the horrible kind. I guess torture would be a better word for it. I was tortured for two years until one night he forgot or thought I was too scared to do anything. I was left unbound, so I killed him,” she said, looking down. 

Cas looked at her, he knew there were Alphas who were cruel, but this, to hear it. He was appalled by the fact that Alphas still hadn’t learned that they can not treat their Omegas like that. 

“Did you tell the authorities what he did to you? Did you tell them why you killed him?” Cas asked. 

“I did, and they placed me with the next one, without any hesitation,” she said. 

“What happened with the next one?” Cas asked. 

“He pimped her out,” Dean said with disgust in his voice. 

“But that’s illegal,” Cas said. 

“Do you think he cared?” Hazel asked, “You live in your ivory tower. We live here in the real world. We are treated like garbage, and like I said, we aren’t built to be mistreated.” 

Hazel headed back into the kitchen to finish making food. Cas looked at Dean, now it all made sense, why they fought to get Sam back and why they didn't trust anyone. 

“How did she get away?” Cas asked. 

“A party. Everyone was drunk, Haze managed to slip out. Lucky for her, Dad was out picking up stuff when he saw her running naked down the street,” Dean whispered. 

Cas shook his head; he couldn't believe what had happened. They all knew the centers were shit, but to think that an Alpha would do those things to their Omega was disgusting. Cas stomach rolled at the thought of what she went through. 

Cas set the table to clear his mind of what happened to Hazel. Now he needed to show her not all Alphas are like that. He was going to make it his mission to show them that he wasn't going to hurt them and that Gabriel would never do anything to harm Sam. 

Dean placed the bowl of spaghetti on the table, while Hazel got Sam. 

“Hey, don't pity her, she tough,” Dean said. 

Cas nodded. 

************************************

“Did you learn anything from that felon?” Naomi asked as Gabriel walked in the door. 

“No, mother, I did not learn a thing,” Gabriel said, sighing. 

“I can't believe that girl! A good beating would set her straight,” she said. 

“You know better than anyone, beating an Omega doesn't do anything but make them depressed,” Gabriel said, shaking his head. 

Naomi Novak was an Alpha, and she wasn't a nice one at that. She would belittle her Omega and his children. She never wanted kids but was forced into the marriage way before the Omega law was passed.

Chuck Novak was the Omega, he did as he was told and kept his head down while hating his wife. He had an Alpha who had his heart. His parents needed him to marry into a wealthy family to keep the name alive. Lucky for Chuck, his last name had a more significant influence than Naomi’s. He didn’t have to change his last name. 

“Gabriel, how is your leg?” Chuck asked, walking into the front hall.

Naomi made a face and left heading off to do whatever it was she did all day. 

“I'm fine, I'm worried about Cas and Sam,” Gabriel said. 

“I found out something about the sister, and it could explain why she is the way she is,” Chuck said. 

“Tell me,” Gabriel said, heading to the study so they could talk.

After their talk, Gabriel understood Hazel a bit more he headed back to his house that was located not too far from the main home. 

Gabriel sighed as he opened the door, he was thinking about what his father told him, and he thought made him sick, no wonder she risked everything to get Sam.

There were laws that the adopting Alpha was supposed to follow to make the transition more comfortable and to protect the Omega. The whole point of the law was to save them from dying out, but people didn't seem to understand the damage that had been done. 

Gabriel sat down at his computer in his study and pulled up the laws making sure he was right about something that was bothering him. 

  
  


**Laws about owning and obtaining a new Omega.**

  * **Alpha will in no way cause physical harm outside of proper punishment**
  * Alpha will obtain new Omega through appropriate channels and report any new Omega to the Omega Authority
  * If Alpha is found to have caused physical harm outside of proper punishment, they will have their rights to an Omega stripped. Serve no less than ten years in prison and be fined no less than $1000
  * An Alpha will not sell, trade, or prostitute their Omega. If found to do so they will have their rights to an Omega stripped be fined up too $10,000 and a minimum prison sentence of twelve years
  * Any Alpha found harboring an undocumented Omega will be sentenced to five years in prison
  * An Alpha found with undocumented Omegas will be fined up to $100 per Omegas found in their possession
  * An Alpha who is found to have physically abused an Omeg carrying a pup will be fined no less than $2000 and imprisoned up to twenty years and stripped of rights to Omega and pup

**The Rights of An Omega**

  * **If an Omega is physically abused outside of the proper punishment has the right to defend themselves without penalty**
  * Omega's have the right to report physical abuse if they in fear of their life. 

**Laws the Omegas must abide by**

  * **The Omega can not stay with familial Alpha and must report to Omega Authority**
  * The Omega must submit and follow all the commands of the new Alpha
  * The Omega will face a public punishment for running away from new Alpha
  * The Omega will surrender all property, and all monies left to the Omega by any deceased relative
  * The Omega will report other Omegas in their family to the Omega Authority that has not been documented

**Ways to make the transition easier on You and your new Omega**

  * **Call your Omega by their first name**
  * Allow your Omega to explore their new environment with you
  * Be sure to Knot your Omega their first night to establish your dominance
  * Be sure to show your new Omega where they are allowed and not allowed
  * Tell them what is expected of them
  * Be sure to add a collar and leash your Omega, if they are lost they will be returned to you with ease

**Remember that your Omega needs a firm but gentle hand, they thrive on love and affection, they will be easier to train if you remember these easy steps** . 

Gabriel shook his head, this law was ridiculous. They enacted it to help save Omegas. Now it's not even about saving them or keeping them safe it was about owning and controlling them.

Now he needed to find Cas, Sam and his siblings maybe they could start trying to get this law changed. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Maybe, we should let him go?” Sam said to Hazel as they were getting ready to move on. 

“I don't know. I don't want Cas leading the catchers back to us,” she replied. Making sure they got all of their stuff, so there was no trace of them anywhere. 

“Dean and I talked about it, and if you agree we can blindfold him, let count to one hundred, and he won't know where we went,” Sam said hopefully. 

“It is one less mouth to feed,” she said, mulling it over, “fine. We can let Cas go, but if as so much as breaths a word of where we are, I will shot him.”

“Agreed,” Sam said with a huge smile on his face. 

Dean and Cas were walking the perimeter checking for Catchers and nosy people looking for Omegas to report for a reward. 

“If Hazel agrees and we let you go, you won't tell where we are going, right?” Dean asked. 

“What if I don't wanna go back?” Cas asked, “what if I wanna stay?” 

“Why?” Dean asked, taken back by Cas answer. 

“I like you... you guys, and I mean if you get caught you are with an Alpha they can't say anything,” Cas said, with a bit of a blush.

Hazel and Same made their way out of the cabin, Sam nodded to Dean who smiled. Hazel looked at Dean a raised an eyebrow; he and Cas were standing extremely close. They had been getting closer over the past couple of weeks. Dean made sure that Cas’ bind wasn't too tight when he was bound now that he wasn't any more Dean made sure when Cas said something that Hazel didn't agree with she didn't shoot him. 

“You can go home,” Hazel said to Cas handing Dean a backpack. 

“I don't wanna go home,” Cas said.

“We can't keep feeding you,” she responded.   
“What if you get caught? I can say I am your new alpha we haven't had a chance to mate, Sam is my brothers Omegas and Dean well I can say he is mine too, we can have more than one,” Cas said. 

“Fine, do what you want,” Hazel said, heading deep into the woods to the next safe house.

No one traveled deep into the woods, only a few who still hunted, but that was far and in between now. The cabin belonged to Bobby’s friends, who had died a few years ago. The only people who were this deep in the woods should have been the four of them, but it wasn't. 

“Stop,” the guy yelled, holding what looked like a makeshift spear. 

Dean shoved Cas and Sam between him and Hazel. The three of them had guns Bobby had left with them. Hazel and Dean both had custom colts that John had made for them, but they didn't need to know that. Three more Omegas came out from behind the trees hold the same spares. 

Hazel sighed, turned, and looked a Dean. This wasn't the first time they were confronted by other Omegas on the run, but it was the first time they had someone with them, they knew who couldn’t fight for shit. 

“What do you want?” Dean asked. 

“We want all your stuff,” the guy said. 

“That's not going to happen,” Dean replied, placing a hand on Hazel's shoulder to steady her. Dean knew his sister she was the hot head of the two of them if it were up to her; she would have shot all four of them already.

“Come on, we don't wanna hurt you,” the guy said, as the ones behind them inches closer. 

Dean looked at Hazel and smiled. She knew what the smile meant, it was the shits about to go down smile. 

“You don't wanna hurt us?’ Sam asked.   
“Shut up, kid, hand it over now,” the guy repeated.   
“Four on three, I like those odds,” Hazel said, flashing a wicked smile. 

Her colt tucked nicely in her waistband. Cas didn't know what to do. He moved closer to Dean all he could think was he was about to get beat up by a bunch of Omegas. Angry, his parents never sent him to a self-defense class saying what did he need it for if he always had a bodyguard with him. Dean placed his hand on Cas’, making his heart beat faster. Cas was getting feelings for Dean, and he didn't want anything to happen. 

“Just give them what they want,” Cas said. 

Dean and Hazel both gave him the “shut the hell up” look. It would have been funny if they were surrounded by people with spears. 

“You know that old saying, "never bring a knife to a gunfight"?” Dean asked.   
“What about it?” the head guy asked.   
“You brought a knife to a gunfight,” Sam replied, smiling as the three of them pulled their weapons. 

The three of them moved so Cas was protected in the middle if he was going to stay they might as well keep him alive. They were surrounded, each person hand a spear. Hazel looked at Sam, who didn't have a scared look, more worried. 

“When I say get down, get down,” Dean whispered to Cas.  
“I bet you wish you headed home,” Hazel said.   
“Shut up, Haze,” Dean said.   
“Following you, Dean,” she said.   
“Remember when we were kids, and you would pretend to give something up, and then you would attack?” Dean whispered.

Hazel laughed. It was her favorite game, “yeah, do you wanna play?” she asked. 

“Hell yeah, I wanna play, I also wanna punch something,” Dean said. 

Dean whispered to Cas, who nodded, there was no way he was going to win any kind of fight. 

“Ok, you can have our stuff,” Dean said, taking his backpack off and tossing it in front of him. 

The guys looked at each other as the three tossed them set their guns down, Sam and Hazel tossed their bags too, not too far away but far enough to give the Omegas a false sense of having the upper hand.

“Guns too,” the guy said, 

“No way, My Daddy had this custom made for me,” Hazel said. 

“Your, Daddy, isn't here,” the guy said. 

“No, but I will shot you in the head if you try to take it,” she said. 

“Haze, just give him the gun,” Sam said. 

“Yeah, Haze, just give it to me,” the guy said. 

She looked at Dean and then Sam, they both nodded. 

“Just come get this shit,” she yelled, “I'll count to five, and then we started shooting.”

Hazel started counting like they were children about to get a punishment for not doing as they were told. The guy looked at his friend and nodded the inched in slowly, holding their spears like they were going the throw them. 

Dean looked at Cas, who gave a weary smile, he did not like this plan not at all, he was supposed to run, and they would come to find him, the was stupid Cas thought to himself. 

Three of them were confident in their ability to move like they were one. Dean didn't hesitate when he told Cas to run. It was like a flawless dance. They didn't want to hurt other Omegas, but there was a small chance they would head back into town and tell the catchers where they were just out of spite. 

Cas ran as fast as he could deeper into the woods. He could hear someone running after him and gunshots ringing out in perfect sync. 

Cas was hit from the back, knocking him to the ground with and “umf.” he flipped over to see the blunt tip of the spear in his face. 

“Give me your weapon,” they said. 

“I don't… I don't have one,” Cas said, holding his hands up. 

“Bull shit, give it to me,” he said, kicking Cas hard in the side. 

He continued kicking Cas. He didn't know what to do, so he covered his face and let it happen. 

A startled yelp came from his assailant, and the kicking stopped, Cas uncovered his face to see Dean repeatedly punching the guy in the face. 

“Dean!” Cas yelled. 

Dean continued punching until Hazel placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him mid-punch. 

“Your friends are dead,” Sam said to the guy lying on the floor. 

The guy let out a sob, either from the news that his friends were dead or the pain of being beaten up Cas didn't know all he cared about was that Dean and his siblings were okay. 

Dean stood up, looked at the guy, and smiled. 

“You should have left us alone,” Dean said, shooting the guy in the head. 

Hazel and Sam tucked their guns into their waistband and picked up the guy's body. Dean walked over to Cas to check him.   
“You okay?” Dean asked. 

“I don't know. You just shot that guy,” Cas said, looking up at him. 

“I know, we do what we have to, this law had made people uncaring and cruel. It was them or us,” Dean replied, looking Cas over. 

Cas winced standing up, he sucked in a jagged breath. 

“Let me see,” Dean said, reaching for the hem of Cas shirt, slowly lifting there was a blue bruise starting to form.

“Your ribs are broken; it will take a few days to heal.”

They hid the body's scavengers would take of it, Cas was mortified at how this law had driven people to become so monstrous to each other. This was ridiculous four precious Omegas dead because they all had to fight to not get caught. 

Cas was trying and failing to pretend that his ribs weren't killing him. Being held up caused them to lose half the day, and they would have to camp in the woods, it was cold out, but they didn't seem to mind. 

“Can't we just keep walking?” Cas asked as they started setting up camp.

“What too much of a prince to go camping?” Hazel asked. 

“Leave him alone. It’s worse in the woods at night too dangerous we can't see where we are going. We leave at daybreak,” Dean said. 

“I'll take the first shift,” Hazel said. 

No one argued with her, they finished setting up camp Sam and Dean went to pick up some wood for a fire so they would freeze. Cas watched he didn't know anything about camping or what to do to help. 

“Come here,” Hazel said to him. 

Cas stood up and walked over to her, she lifted his shirt he pulled away. 

“Don't be a baby, I need to see how bad it is, and if it's too bad, you need to head back to town,” she said, poking at his side. Hazel grabbed the ace bandage out of her backpack and wrapped Cas’ torso that way, his ribs wouldn't move too much. 

“Thank you,” Cas said. 

“Don't thank me, I wanted to shoot you,” she said. Picking up rocked to make a circle for the fire to stay contained. 

Cas winced when he sat on the ground watching her, she was angry at the world Cas could tell, sure she had a short temper and was rather violent for an Omega. Still, Cas could tell under all that she was scared, hurt, and didn't trust anyone outside of her brothers. He was pretty sure she didn't even really trust Bobby. 

“Is it just me or all Alphas you don't trust?” Cas asked when she handed him some water. 

“All of you are the same; you start out nice enough, and then it's horror, and things that were okay are no longer okay, so why should I trust you or any Alpha for that matter,” she replied. 

“I watched my father be ridiculed and beat by my mother my whole life. I swore I would never be that kind of alpha,” Cas replied, taking a sip of his water. 

Dean and Sam came out from the woods carrying sticks and logs, Hazel had gathered some dry grass to get things started. Cas watched none of them said anything to each other, but they worked as a team. 

“Will you show me?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah, come here,”” Dean said. 

Dean showed him how to start the fire while Hazel and Sam pulled a few things to eat. Hazel sat far away, watching for intruders and wild animals. Dean made his way over to her handing her some water. 

“Can you be a bit nicer to Cas?” Dean asked, sitting next to her. 

“Why?’ she asked. 

“He wants to stay. He wants to learn stuff, he is different,” Dean said. 

“He's not that different.”

“Come on, Haze, his trying.”

Hazel looked at him, “yeah and the next thing you know you will be collard, calling him master while he tells you what a good little bitch you are while your belly is swollen with a pup,” she said. 

“You are such… why does everyone have to be the villain?”

“Why am I such a bitch? Is that what you were going to say?” she asked, standing, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Yeah, that's what I was going to say,” Dean said, standing too. 

Hazel threw a punch connecting, causing Dean to stumble backward, “what the fuck?” Dean yelled, shoving her. She went for the attack; he hit back. They were equally matched in hand to hand combat. But Dean never wanted to hurt his sister. He flipped her holding her down. 

“Are you done?” he asked.   
“Get off me,” she yelled. 

“Not until you say you are done,” he said. 

“Fine, I'm done,” she said. 

Dean knew better than to trust her at her word, the last time they got into a fight, and he let go, she flipped around and kicked him in the chest. 

“If I let go, you gonna hit me?” he asked. 

“Let go and find out,” she bit out. 

“Haze?” Sam asked. 

She let out a breath and told him to let go, Dean scrambled back when he released her not wanting to get hit again, she threw punches like a three hundred pound man, their dad taught her well. Hazel headed to the other side she said to keep a lookout, but Dean knew she was going to lick her wounds. 

“What the hell was that about?” Sam asked. 

“We both said a few things we should of,” Dean said, shaking his head. 

Cas looked at Sam, who shrugged. Hazel and Dean go at it every once in a while sometimes Hazel wins other times, Dean wins, but they always make up. 

“You hit your sister,” Cas accused. 

“She hit me first, and she's fine, trust me, Hazel can take a punch,” Dean sighed looking, Hazel. He felt horrible for her, but he wasn't going to let her get away with taking things that were bothering her out on him. 

They gathered around the fire, Hazel still far away from everyone. She didn't understand what Dean saw in Cas. He knows what she went through better than anybody, and to ask her to be kind to an alpha was just… it was bull shit. 

“Haze, get some sleep I will take the first shift,” Dean said. 

“I'm fine,” she snapped at him. 

Dean sighed she was upset if they didn't cover their scent he would be able to smell the stench of burnt sugar, she smelled like sugar cookies and icing, a nice compliment to Dean's pecan pie. She looked at him and opened her arms. He smiled, had leaned down to hug her. She pulled him down, knocking her over, but she didn't care. 

“I'm sorry,” she whispered.

“I'm sorry too,” Dean replied, pulling them both up into a sitting position. “You sleep, I'll take first.”

She nodded against his shoulder, let go of Dean and went to lay down Sam curled up next to her to keep warm, happy his siblings made up. 

Soft snores could be heard coming from Hazel, and Sam, Cas sat next to Dean. 

“You should get some sleep,” Dean said. 

“I'll sleep later,” Cas said, “what were you fighting about?” 

“It's stupid, she's so angry all the time, and I want her to see you aren't Alistair or Michael,” Dean said. 

“Did you say, Michael?” Cas asked. He remembered his brother had an Omega that he wouldn't bring around the family because he said she was painfully shy. He didn't want to cause her unnecessary stress. That could over been Hazel, the timeline adds up, and Michael said that Omega was sent back because she was disobedient, but if she ran away? 

“I'm gonna be sick,” Cas said covering his mouth, he knew his older brothers were assholes, but he never thought that they would do anything like that, “that sick son of a bitch, when I see him again.”

“So, you know him?” Dean asked. 

“He is my brother, one of them, the second oldest,” Cas replied. 

“Did you know?” Dean asked. 

“No, I would have reported him.”

“She must have known thas why she wanted Sam back so bad,” Dean sighed looking at Hazel she whimpered in her sleep. She sometimes had nightmares. Sam stirred at his sister started getting a bit louder. 

“Sh, Hazel, it's just a dream,” Sam said, trying to hold her. 

“No, No more, Please,” she cried. 

Hazel shot up breathing heavy, she looked around and saw Dean he held open his arms, she got up and went to him climbing into his lap. Their dad would stay up just to make sure she didn't have nightmares and if she did he would hold her in his lap until she went back to sleep, now that John was gone Dean did it for her. 

“I miss dad,” she mumbled.

“I do too,” Dean said, kissing the side of her head. 

“I'm sorry I was mean to you,” she said.   
“It's okay, you already said sorry,” Dean said. 

“I wasn't talking to you,” she replied, looking at Cas. 

“I understand why, and I accept your apology,” Cas said with a smile.

********************

Gabriel had gotten in touch with a few Omega groups that were trying to get the law changed. There was a meeting he was planning on going to his mother thought the whole thing was a stupid idea. The bill was to protect the omegas. Why would they want it to go back to the way it was?

“Mother, it's not protecting them. It's enslaving them. They have no rights none,” Gabriel responded, annoyed at his mother. 

“Back in my day, Omegas were attacked out on the street. That doesn't happen now, we keep them locked up for their own safety,” she said. 

Gabriel shook his head; there was no getting through to her. She loved in her own world of this is how it is now, and everyone should be happy about it. 

“I'm proud of you,” Chuck said as Gabriel got ready to leave.

“Thanks, Dad,” Gabriel replied, zipping up his jacket. 

It was cold outside he looked up the sky was cloudy looked like it may rain, his bodyguard Cole was waiting for him on the porch. They walked to the car together, Naomi threatened to fire him because of what happened to Gabriel. Gabriel didn't blame anyone. They were caught off guard. They weren't expecting anyone to attack much less with that level of precision. 

Cole opened the back door of Gabriel, he winced as he got in his leg was still killing him. It would be helpful if he stayed off of it like he was supposed to. The drive was quiet for a while. 

“Sir?” Cole asked. 

“Yes?” Gabriel replied.

“This meeting, do you really think it's better to get rid of the law?”

“If the bullet to my leg has taught me anything, never underestimates a family's love. My older brothers both got their Omegas from the center neither Lilith or Hael had family come and fight for them, their families just rolled over. Sam, his siblings, plans his extraction in two days. I have never seen that,” Gabriel replied. 

“I was impressed, not that she shot you, but from a military standpoint, I have never seen two people move like that,” Cole said. 

“I think their father taught them he was ex-military.”

Cole didn't say anything as they pulled up to the church the meet was housed in, Gabriel got out Cole said he would wait in the car for him. Gabriel agreed that it was probably best and headed in. 

The meet was about to start the basement was packed. Gabriel found a seat, luckily. 

“I wanna start by saying as far as I have been told the Winchesters are fine, Sam is back with his family,” the man running the meeting reported. 

The crowd let out a collective breath; they were all relieved that Sam was back with his family. 

“I don't know where they are, but I do know they are safe,” he said. 

“Next week, we take our considerations to the Authority, to try and get this law modified so that siblings can stay together, families can stay together.”

The crowd murmured for a bit before they were quite again.

“And if itis rejected again?” someone asked. 

“We keep trying, but we need someone of influence, someone with a respected name,” the man replied. 

Gabriel looked around. No one there was part of his family's circle of friends. In fact, they all looked like average middle and lower-class families, the ones that were genuinely affected by this law. 

“I'll do it,” he said, standing up. 

“And who are you?” the man asked. 

“Gabriel Novak,” he replied. 

People started whispering to one another, shooting him dirty looks as he stood walking to the front with a limp. Some people snickered as they knew what happened to him. 

“Serves you right, picking that little boy,” someone said. 

“I took Sam because he was in heat, and I wasn't going to leave him to the guards. I didn't touch him,” Gabriel spat out, annoyed at the accusation. 

“I just wanna help, I want to keep Sam with his siblings.”

“Your brother is a pig,” another person yelled. 

“What are you talking about?” Gabriel asked. 

“Your brother Michael what he did to Hazel, it's an abuse of power over and Omega,” the person said. The group agreed. 

Gabriel furrowed his brow he had no idea what they were talking about Michael had an Omega he said he gave back she was too disobedient. That could be Hazel, she ould have been about seventeen and Michael didn't like them that young. He asked again what they were talking about, telling them that he and his older brother weren't close. 

Gabriel left the meeting sick to his stomach, and a wave of newfound anger for this law he never really cared for if it the first place. This his own family, treating and Omega like that she was just a kid now this made more sense than ever why she shot Gabriel no hesitation, she figured they were all the same. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
They finally made it to the cabin. Bobby had gotten there before them, asking where the hell they had been. After explaining that they were confronted by a group of Omegas, and they were taken care of Bobby relaxed. 

“Your brother is now the face of getting the law overturned,” Bobby said to Cas.

“Gabriel, really?” Cas asked. 

“What's in it for him?” Hazel asked. 

They all looked at her like they wanted to say something like he was different. Not everyone needs something to help get the law overturned or modified. 

Cas winced when he moved, Dean, looked at him. 

“Let me see,” Dean said, moving next to him. 

“I'm fine,” he said, holding on to the edge of his shirt. 

“You are not fine,” Sam said, looking him over. 

The four of them looking at him like he was a kid in trouble, he sighed and lifted his shirt. There was a giant purple, and a blue bruise covers his whole side. It had started out a small kick size, but this was way worse than they thought. 

“You have to go to the hospital,” Dean said.

“No, I'm fine, I don't wanna leave you guys,” Cas said. 

“You are no good to them dead,” Bobby said. 

Cas winced, sucking in a breath. He really didn't wanna leave them knowing what was really going on and the fact Omegas will kill each other to keep from being captured. He looked at Bobby and then Dean. 

“Cas, you gotta go,” Dean said. 

Hazel scoffed, watching the two of them and then left the room. She didn't want to watch them make heart eyes at each other; if Dean wanted to end up nude, collared calling Cas master that was his problem as far she was concerned.

Bobby went to find her, see what was going on. He wasn't the most affectionate, but he was a second father to them, so if something was up, he was going to find out. 

“What with the black eye you and Dean are sporting?” Bobby asked.   
“We got into a fight,” she said, not looking at him.   
“Baby girl, I know what you went through; you can't be made that Dean likes the guy,” Bobby said. 

“I know, I'm trying not to be, but his brother is Michael,” she whispered.

Bobby shook his head, this made so much more sense. Hazel had never told anybody his last name. Now he knew why she lead the charge, not waiting for them to come up with a better plan she was going to kill Michael and not let what happened to her happen to Sam.

Bobby pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. Dean came in the room, bug smile on his face. 

“Sis, look, Pie!” excitement in his voice. 

“You got us pie?” Hazel asked, looking at Bobby. 

“You deserve something special, and your Daddy says hello,” Bobby said. 

Hazel had a ton of questions about John that he said he would answer after they ate dinner. Cas was helping Sam set the table, while Dean went back to making dinner. Hazel didn't know what to do, so she cleaned her gun. 

“Will you show me?” Cas asked, sitting next to her. 

“No, ask Dean he is a better teacher then I am,” she said, aligning the sight. 

“I have more ammo for you,” Bobby said, handing her a box of bullets, she loaded her clip and the two extras she had. 

Cas sighed, he was just trying to get to know her, he was going to show her that he was not Michael. Cas would never teach an Omega the way Michael treated Hazel. 

“Haze,” Sam said, handing her his gun. She smiled at him. Reassembled her weapon.   
“Uncle Bobby, time us,” Sam said. 

Cas looked at Dean, who was smiling as he walked over, letting everyone know it was time to eat when they were done, and he would take on the winner. 

Cas looked at Dean and asked what they were doing, he said they were going to who could assemble and disassemble their gun the fastest. 

“Hang on,” Bobby said, pulling out his bandana and folding it like a blindfold. 

“Why do I always have to be blindfolded?” Hazel asked. 

“Because you can beat your Daddy at this,” Bobby replied, making sure she could see. 

Sam sulked at dinner about being beaten again by Hazel, and she was blindfolded. He didn't talk to anyone trying to figure out how to beat her next time. 

Cas was trying to help Hazel clean up after dinner, but she made him go sit he was pale and looked like he was going to pass out. 

“I'm taking you back now,” Bobby said, gathering up his things. 

Dean placed a hand on Cas forehead, and whispered son of a bitch, he had a fever. 

“What does that mean?” Cas asked. 

“It means you might have internal bleeding, or you have the flu, either way, you are going with Bobby,” Hazel said, wrapping a blanket around him.

Cas didn't fight with her he didn't feel good, and he just wanted to lay down, lucky for him Bobby had a truck that was parked not too far from the cabin, he gathered up Cas told the kids that he would be in touch and left. 

*****************

“I am going to drop you at ER and be on my way,” Bobby said. 

“Sounds good,” Cas replied, “they will be ok, right?” 

“Those kids are tough,” Bobby said. 

Cas nodded and fell asleep on the ride back into town. Bobby woke him when they got to the hospital. He parked far enough away so he wouldn't be on the cameras showing he was dropping Cas off. 

“Remember, you don't know where they are,” Bobby said. 

Cas nodded, got out of the car, and headed into the emergency room. The nurse rushed to him as he collapsed on the floor. 

Cas woke up to the sound of beeping and bright light. 

“He lives,” Gabriel said.

“Shut up,” Cas croaked out, his throat was dry, he coughed. 

Gabriel handed him a cup of water; his mother and father walked in as he was giving the cup back to Gabriel. Naomi looked at him and sighed. 

“What did that awful girl do to you?” she asked. 

“It wasn't Hazel. It was other Omegas,” he said, sitting up. 

“They say you will be ok, just some rest,” Chuck said. 

Cas nodded as his mother grilled him for information, how did he get to the hospital? Where were the Omegas now? All that stuff. He said he doesn't really remember, they were attacked at night they got separated, and Cas was wondering, and then he woke up here. 

“They say you walked in,” Naomi said. 

“Alright that enough, if he doesn't know, then he doesn't know,” Gabriel said, saving his little brother from his mother. 

“They will release you in a few days,” Chuck said, kissing him on the head and giving him a pat on the shoulder. 

Gabriel and Cas talked about how he was working on getting the law overturned. There should be an age limit on when Alphas can adopt Omegas, the vetting process so that Omegas don't end up with someone extremely abusive. 

“You mean like Michael?” Cas asked. 

“She told you?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yeah, not who it was that was Dean,” he replied. 

Gabriel nodded and told Cas that he never would have thought that Michael would do something that horrible. He knew he was controlling. He needed to be in charge of everything they had a ton of money they all made from there business’ so why would he “rent” out his Omega was beyond the both of them. 

He left telling Cas he would be back to see him in the morning, after ing meeting with the Omega Authority. 

Cas sat in the room alone, thinking about Dean. He liked him. Cas wanted Dean to be his Omega, but this law was stupid, and there was no way he was going to break Dean's spirit by keeping him collard and leashed when they went out. Especially since Dean could take care of himself. 

The Doctor came in to talk to Cas, he had two broken ribs that were rubbing inside his chest cavity, causing bleeding. The doctors inserted a chest tube to drain it. 

That explained why his chest hurt as bad as it did. The Doctor asked how it happened Cas told without giving away too much that he was attacked by Omegas hiding out and god a few good kicks in before running off. 

The Doctor nodded Cas wasn't sure if he believed him or not and he didn't really care. 

Gabriel came back the next morning to tell him how his meeting went. 

“The Authority is really considering modifying the law,” Gabriel said. 

“To what?” Cas asked. He sat up more wincing. He couldn't wait to get the chest tube out. 

“Omegas under eighteen still need to be reported do they can keep track of numbers, but they can't be handed off to a new Alpha,” Gabriel said. 

“And the older ones?” Cas asked.

“I don't know, but it's a start,” Gabriel said.

“The people in jail?” Cas asked. 

“Will be released,” he replied. 

Cas sighed that meant they would all be back with John, and there's no way he would let Dean be with him after what Michael did to Hazel. 

“What's wrong?” Gabriel asked.  
“Nothing,” Cas said.

“Liar, you know you can't lie to me.”

“I may have feelings for Dean,” Cas said, looking away. 

Gabriel nodded, “you are worried that their dad won't let you be with him?” he asked. 

Cas nodded, not trusting his voice, he likes Dean a lot.

Gabriel left for the night tell Cas he would come to pick him up when he was ready to go home. 

*********************

“Winchester,” the guard yelled. 

“What?” John asked. 

“You are being released,” he said. 

“Why?” John asked, genuine curiosity. 

“Law has been changed.”

John wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He followed the guard changed back into his regular clothes. He gave Bobby a call to come and get him. 

Bobby showed up about an hour later, John hopped in his truck. 

“I wanna see my kids.”


	6. Chapter 6

  
Dean peaked out the window seeing Bobby pulling up in front of the cabin.

John hopped out and Cas out of the back. 

“Dads out,” Dean yelled, opening the front door. He headed out to the porch, his siblings not too far behind.

Hazel shoved Sam out of the way. 

“Daddy,” Hazel yelled, shoving past Dean and jumping into John's arms. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, with a half-smile. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said. 

Dean hugged John once Hazel let him go, she glared at Cas. 

“Baby girl, none of that now we got a few things to talk about,” John said. 

“I don't have to like him,” she said. 

“Don't sass me,” he warned. 

Hazel sighed and went back into the cabin. 

John looked at Sam and Dean, who shrugged she had been in moods the past few months, and she wouldn't tell them what was bothering her besides missing her dad and the usual stuff she deals with.

They all filed into the house Dean, and Cas hung back. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked.   
“We will talk about it in a minute,” Cas said. 

Dean nodded. 

“Bull shit, I… who do you think you are?” Hazel yelled at Cas.

“What did I miss?” Dean asked. 

“They told,” she said, voice thick and on the verge of tears. 

“That's not a bad thing, Sis,” Dean said. 

“It's a public trial,” she yelled, tears spilling like a broken damn down her face. 

Cas sighed.   
He thought he was doing the right thing reporting Michael. He had no idea they were in the middle of modifying the law.  
To still protect Omegas but also try the Alphas for abuse in a public forum to make an example out of them. 

“Hazel, I'm sorry, I didn't know,” Cas said. 

She walked up to him.

Dean knew, but he wasn't fast enough, she punched Cas hard in the face. 

“You should have kept your fucking mouth shut,” she said, walking out the door, slamming it behind her. 

Cas was holding his nose eyes water, blood gushing out. Dean grabbed the towel and held it to Cas's face while Sam got ice.

“I'm sorry, she angry at everyone,” John said. 

“I get it, I do. I had no idea The Authority would want her to testify,” Cas said with a stuffy nose. 

“I'm gonna go get Haze,” Sam said. 

“I'll go,” John said. 

“Dad,” Dean said, 

“If she starts swinging, I can take her,” John said. 

John would never hurt Hazel, but he would subdue her if he needed too.

She was high up in a tree, throwing rocks into the woods. She always loved being up high. Hazel saw John and moved higher up in the tree, knowing that John would chase her. 

“Hazel, get down here,” Joh said. 

She looked down at him.

“You are not too old for a whoopin’,” he said. 

Hazel sighed and dropped down out of the tree. She walked over to him, arms crossed.

“You can't keep punching people you don't like,” John said.

“Why?”

“Cas wants to court Dean, and I told him you and Dean were best friends,” John said, 

“Daddy, I don't care, it's like everyone wants me to be nice to him because he wants to get into Dean's pants,” she said.

John sighed and shook his head, he really needed to get Hazel some help for her anger, or it was going to consume her. 

He pulled her into a hug and told her that they would talk to the lawyers and see what they could do, but the laws were changing. 

Cas and Dean were sitting on the couch when John and Hazel walked in. John gave her a nudge towards Cas. 

“I'm sorry I punched you, but if you hurt him, I will shoot you,” she said, heading into the room in the back. 

“It's a start,” Dean said, looking at Cas. 

Cas nodded. He knew it was going to take some time and effort to win Hazel over, but he was going to do it if it meant being with Dean, and there was no way he was going to come between Dean and his sister. 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a walk,” Cas said. 

“We can if you feel up to it,” Dean said, holding the ice to Cas face. 

Dean put the ice down as Cas stood, he held out his hand for Dean to take. 

They left, telling John they would be back in about an hour.

Now that the law had changed to Omegas could stay with family until an Alpha was found for them, it was safe for them to go out and about now. 

It was even better if they were with an Alpha who intended to court them. All of those needed to be reported to the Authority so they could keep track of Omega numbers. 

It wasn't perfect, but it was getting better. 

Cas and Dean headed to the pond that wasn't too far from the cabin. They sat down at the end of the dock. 

“I um, I wanted to ask if it's ok. I wanted to tell the Authority that I was courting you,” Cas said. 

“You wanna court me?” Dean asked. 

“I wouldn't I wanna court you? You are smart, resourceful, handsome. You care about your family,” Cas said. 

“And if I say no?” Dean asked. 

“I guess I would respect that,” Cas said, surprised at Dean's answer.

Dean didn't say anything. He looked out across the water. 

Then Dean laughed a bit. There was so much Dean wanted to say to Cas that yeah, he wanted Cas to court him, but there were other things that he needed to work out first.

“What?” Cas asked. 

“My sister, shot your brother, punched you, and you wanna court me?” Dean asked. 

“I'm not courting your sister,” Cas said. 

Dean starting laughing a bit harder at the thought of any Alpha courting his sister. He was laughing so hard he started crying. 

Cas joined in. He knew what Dean was laughing at. He felt terrible for Hazel and all the Omegas that have been hurt by Alphas, but he too thought about an Alpha trying to court Hazel. 

“You can court me, but Haze is my best friend she will be watching you,” Dean said. 

“I know, your Dad explained.”

They talked a bit more about the courting, and they would go on a few dates, and if all went well, they could mate and get married. They headed back into the house to let John know their plan. 

Hazel was in the room Dean thought it would be better coming from him then Cas to tell her. 

“I know, Dad told me,” she said. 

“Give him a chance, please,” Dean said. 

“I will kill him if he hurts you.”

Dean nodded and left the room, Hazel followed to start making dinner. She asked if they were all staying, they said yes. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Cas was a nervous wreck; it was his first date with Dean, and he was going to show him that Alphas were not all assholes. 

“I don't know why you wanna court that boy after what his sister did,” Naomi said, walking into Cas’ room. 

“Hello, mother,” Cas condescendingly, “I'm not courting Hazel.”

Naomi looked at him and shook her head as far as she was concerned he might as well be. 

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked, fixing his tie. 

“It's about Michael's trial. That little Omega lied about him.”

Cas sighed. They had been over it time and time again. Michael admitted to his crime and was willing to take whatever they threw at him. Hazel didn't have to testify once Cas told Michael that if he didn't confess, then he would make his life miserable. 

“Go home, I need to finish getting ready,” Cas said, showing his mom to the door. 

She protested all the way wanting to know what he saw in the boy and why the sister was the way she was, Cas ignored her and shut the door in her face. 

He returned to his room to find his shoes. They were doing dinner and a movie at the drive-in, so they were keeping things casual.

Cas got in the car and drove to the Winchesters. They had a house not too far from The Novaks. 

He took a deep breath blowing it out. He knocked on the door, Sam answered, smiling at Cas. 

“Dean, your boyfriends here,” he yelled. 

“Stop teasing your brother,” John scolded.

Hazel came down the stairs and gave him the once over. She slowly walked up to him, Cas backed up and hit the door. 

“If you so much as…”

“Hazel, he gets it. You can stop,” John said, shaking his head.

“We will see,” she said, walking away.

John shook his head and apologized to Cas for her behavior, but he was sure that it didn't matter who it was. She would give the same speech. 

Cas nodded. This date was about getting Dean to be his. 

If that meant proving to Hazel that he would treat her brother like a king, that's what Cas was going to show.

Cas let John know that they would be back late, while Hazel glared at him from the hall. 

“Goodbye, Hazel,” Cas said, giving her a wave. 

She huffed and turned away.

Dean shook his head and went out the door towards the car, a little surprised that there wasn't a driver. 

“I wanted to drive,” Cas said. 

“Cool, where are we going first?” Dean asked. 

“I thought we would go to The Roadhouse for burgers.”

Dean nodded. It had been a long time since he had been to The Roadhouse, and he hoped it was still good. 

Cas could smell Dean. It was beautiful. The airy light scent of pine and fresh dug earth. Cas breathed in deep, making sure to remember that smell. 

The ride was quite Dean apologized for Hazel say she was jealous because her Alphas were assholes, and Cas was excellent. Cas nodded. He got that. 

“You got to get past the wall,” Dean said. 

“I intend to, but your dad has got to her to talk to someone,” Cas said. 

Dean nodded and told Cas all out the shouting match they had about it. She even yelled at Sam, who was just trying to calm her down. 

“She will, she's just stubborn,” Dean said as they pulled into the parking lot. 

It was relatively empty as they head inside. 

Dean looked around as they walked in. It seemed the same as it always had only smaller. 

“Holy shit,” the woman behind the counter said, looking at Dean. 

The came out from behind the bar and pulled Dean into a hug. Dean hugged her back extremely confused by who she was but didn't want to be rude. 

“You know each other?” Cas asked. 

“Dean Winchester, I would know those peepers anywhere, it's me, Ellen,” she said. 

“Oh my god, Ellen!” Dean replied. 

He remembered the woman she would take care of them when their dad went on a bender and wouldn't be back for days. She asked how everyone was as they walked to a table. Dean told them good and how his dad finally got his shit together. He introduced Cas and told Ellen that Cas was courting him. 

“And that sister of yours?”

“Same as always,” Dean said with a smile. 

“Something I missed?” Cas asked, looking over the menu. 

“Hazel is nothing to mess with even as a kid she could give you a good tongue lashing,” Ellen said with a laugh. 

She asked what they wanted to drink told them she would be back for with their drinks and take the order for their food. 

Cas looked at Dean as he looked around, telling Cas that not much had changed and that it was still like he kind of remembered. Cas sometimes forgot how long Dean was in hiding, and simple things like eating at a restaurant were taken from them.

They talked about what they were going to eat and ordered when Ellen came back with their drinks. They ordered, they fell quiet again.

“Why was this easier when we were on the run?”Cas asked, laughing a bit. 

And it was true him, and Dean talked about all kinds of things when they were locked int the cabin together. 

Dean shrugged, at least he wasn't the only one thinking that. 

“So, if this works, do you think Hazel will stop threating me?” Cas asked. 

“Truth? No,” Dean said.

Cas nodded. He didn't know why he thought the answer was going to be different; they got their food talked about various things while they ate. Dean told Cas that Sam was starting school again, and he and Hazel were getting their GED’s. Cas asked about college, and Dean said he wasn't sure he just wanted to get his diploma first, and then he would think about college. He told about Sams plan to become a lawyer and fight for Omegas and make sure all the ones like Hazel get the help they need. 

Cas thought it was a worthy goal to have because, at some point, they were going to allow Omegas to hold jobs and make their own way in life. 

When they were doing eating, Cas paid, and they left. Dean climbed in the car and looked around. He could feel someone watching him. 

“Goddamnit, hang on,” Dean said, getting back out. 

Cas started to ask what was going on when he spotted her too. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked. 

“What I can't get a burger?” Hazel asked. 

“Did you follow us?” Dean asked. 

“No, I don't really wanna watch you make out,” she said. 

Dean shook his head and went back to the car while Hazel headed into the restaurant. 

Cas raised an eyebrow. Dean shrugged he wasn't going to let his sister ruin their date. 

They drove off, leaving Hazel to do whatever it was that she was doing. Cas asked what she said, and Dean told him, but he also thought it was weird, but if she didn't want to be seen, she wouldn't have been so she may have just happened to be getting food. 

They pulled up to the drive-in, Cas paid and got the what channel to set the radio to so they could hear the movie, they found and place to park. Cas was happy he brought his pick up. 

“Come on, you go get whatever snacks you want,” Cas said, handing Dean money. 

He headed over to the concession stand, spotting his whole family in the back of their dad's pick-up. He shook his head and acted like he didn't see them. Dean ordered popcorn drinks and snacks for him and Cas when Hazel dropped out of the tree behind him. 

“What are you guys doing?” Dean snapped. 

“This was dad's idea. I just wanted a burger,” she said, “have you kissed yet?” 

“No, now go away, don't ruin this for me,” Dean said. 

Dean heard Hazel making kissing noises behind him when he got to the truck John was talking to Cas. 

“Hey, I didn't know you guys were coming here,” John said. 

“Yeah, it's fine,” Dean said, handing Cas his drink. 

“You kids have fun,” John said, walking away. 

Dean sighed and looked at Cas, who was laughing. He didn't expect anything less the Winchesters were very protective of each other. Cas had brought pillows and blankets so they could sit in the back of the pickup and cuddle. 

“I am sorry about them,” Dean said, gesturing towards his family.

“It's ok, I have a twin who would do the same,” Cas said, helping Dean into the back of the pickup.

“You never told me you had a twin,” Dean said, getting comfy.

“He spends a lot of time overseas helping Gabriel expand his company and works on omega rights over there,” Cas said. 

“Wow, that's cool,” Dean said, munching on popcorn. 

The movie started, and Cas wrapped his arm around Dean, who smiled and settled against Cas’ chest. It was a good movie Dean didn't know the name of it, it was older and pretty good, but Cas’ scent was a distraction, and Dean didn't know what to do. A small amount of slick started to make it's way out. 

Cas stiffened when the smell hit him. He didn't want to embarrass Dean, so he didn't say anything; instead, he tilted Dem head up and pressed his lips to Dean's. 

They both moaned at the feeling, soft and slow, gentle, not rushed. The taste of popcorn and soda was terrific. Cas couldn't get enough. Dean pulled away when they heard yelling. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Hazel yelled. 

“What I'm just seeing some Alpha, Omega action,” the guy said. 

“Your fuck perv,” she yelled. 

“Fuck you, Omega bitch,” the guy yelled. 

That's all it took for it to turn into an all-out brawl. The guy was on the ground, Hazel on top punching him. John grabbed her and whispered in her ear. 

“Leave,” John said to the guy and his friends. 

“Dude, you got your ass kicked by an Omega,” his friend said, walking away. 

Dean looked at Cas who nodded, Dean ran over to see if his sister was ok she had a bloody nose where the guy got one punch in, but other than that she was ok. 

“I'm sorry,” she said, looking at Dean. 

“What happened?” Dean asked. 

“I got up to get another soda and saw him filming you guys. It's fucking gross,” she said. 

John changed the napkin, making sure her nose stopped bleeding. Sam came back with ice. 

“I swear I'm not trying to ruin your date,” she said. 

“It's fine. I'll see you guys at home,” Dean said, walking back to the truck. 

Cas asked what happened Dean told him. He wondered if Dean wanted to stay and watch the next movie he said no, he wanted to go for a drive if that was ok with Cas. He said it was fine, and they gathered up the pillows and blankets and left. 

They drove to a secluded spot that Cas knew of, and of course, Dean asked why he knew about he was surprised to learn that's where Cas and his brother would go to get away from the rest of their family. 

“I thought it was for other reasons,” Dean said.

“I would be lying if I said I never did that,” Cas said with a smile. 

Dean shook his head. They pulled over Cas got out, fixing the pillows and blankets in the bed of the truck. Dean climbed up and laid down. Cas mirrored. 

Cas took Dean's hand and gave it a kiss. 

************************************

Hazel was pacing the living room when Dean walked in she looked she had been crying.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked. 

“I didn't, I'm sorry,” she said, tears falling. 

Dean pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. 

“It's fine, you didn't ruin anything,” Dean said. 

“Oh, thank god. We didn't know Dad thought it would be fun,” Hazel said. 

Dean shook his head, it wasn't their fault they lived in a small town, Dean was surprised he didn't see more people they knew there. He reassured her again that nothing ruined the date, and it was perfect, and so was the kiss.

**********************************

Hazel slipped out of the house with no one noticing she had warned Cas time and again that if he hurt Dean in any way, she was going to kick his ass well today that day has come. 

It had been about three months since Cas and Dean started court, and of course, they had little fights here and there on things they didn't agree on. Hazel would tell Dean if he was right or wrong, and he and Cas would make up and apologize. 

Dean came home frustrated and upset, his heat was close, and he was more sensitive than usual, and Hazel wasn't having any of it. She slipped past the guard and walked up to Cas’ front door and rang the doorbell. 

The door wasn't all the way open when she punched.

“You son of a bitch, I told you, you hurt Dean, I hurt you,” she yelled, pushing her way into the house.

“Who's Dean?” he asked. 

“Are you fucking kidding me you've only been courting him for the last three months,” she said. 

“I'm not Cas,” he said, holding his hands up.

Hazel looked at him, confused, and shoved him, yelling he wasn't getting out of beat down by claim he doesn't know who he is. 

“Woah, Hazel calm down,” Cas said, running down the stairs. 

Hazel looked up the stairs and then at the guy she punched they were identical, she didn't know what to say she glared at Cas as he walked down the stairs. 

“I'm sorry Dean is upset,” Cas said. 

“You hurt my twin I hurt yours,” she said, turning on her heel.

“Haze wait,” Cas said. 

She turned and looked at him and waited.

“I am sorry I hurt Dean's feelings, but this is between us and not you,” Cas said.

“He is my brother. He gets to say what is and isn't my business,” she said, turning and walking away. 

Jimmy looked at Cas and started laughing. 

“What are you laughing at?” Cas asked.

“So, she seeing anyone?” he asked. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Cas and Dean headed out on their date after making up about that miss understanding, Cas showed up the day after Hazel punched Jimmy with flowers and candy apologizing to Dean for making him upset. 

They had to wait a week for the next date, Dean went into heat, and since Cas was not officially Dean's Alpha yet, they couldn't be together during that time. 

At that time, Jimmy asked Cas about Hazel.

“No way,” Cas said.

“Why not?” Jimmy asked 

“There's no way that she is going to allow you to court her,” Cas said matter of factly.

“What happened?”

Cas shook his head and told Jimmy that if he wanted to know, he needed to ask Hazel. As part of the courting, they needed to have dinner at each other house with family present, and tonight Cas was headed to the Winchester figured it wouldn’t hurt to bring Jimmy along. 

They pulled up to the Winchester Hazel was out front sitting on the porch, she looked like she was waiting for someone. 

Cas waved at her. She waved back. 

“You guys are early. Dean kicked me out,” she said, explaining why she was sitting on the porch. 

“You remember Jimmy,” Cas said. 

“Sorry I punched you,” she said, looking at the ground.

In all the months that he has known Haze,l she has never put her head down when talking to an Alpha.

“It's cool,” Jimmy said.

Hazel motioned for them to follow her, she opened the door. 

“I thought I told you…” Dean trailed off spotting Cas and Jimmy.

“He’s here,” she said.

Dean made a face, John v=came out.

“Can we at least act as if I taught you manners?” John asked, “you must be Jimmy, Hazel hasn't shut up about you.”

“Jesus, Dad?” Hazel said, blushing. 

John looked at her and shrugged. Jimmy smiled. 

John ushered everyone in the living room, Cas asked where Sam was, he told him that Gabriel had taken Sam to the museum for a class project. They had remand friends after Gabriel signed “ownership” back to John. Cas thought it was nice that they didn't hold anything against Gabriel for taking Sam. 

“If it was up to me…” Hazel started to say. 

“It's not up to you,” John snapped. 

“I'll be out back,” she said, walking into the kitchen. 

Jimmy watched and looked at Cas, who shook his head. 

John started laughing and asked Jimmy what he did. Jimmy told him all about his work overseas and how he came back to help Gabriel here with the omega law being changed. Dean came out of the kitchen and greeted Cas apologizing, but the pie crust was being weird, and he needed to fix it. 

“I'm sure it will be delicious,” Cas said, hugging Dean. 

Jimmy jumped when he heard a gunshot. John sighed and explained it was just Hazel practicing. She came back in, yelling for John.

“I think there something wrong with my gun,” she said.

“I'll l look at it after dinner,” John said.

“Ok. Dean, you still mad?” she asked. 

“I'm not mad. You just stick your nose in,” Dean said. 

Hazel sighed and said she was sorry again, and she didn't mean to mess up his pie; she was just trying to help. Dean shook his head and reminded her that this was all part of the courting process, and being able to cook one of the things he needs to be able to do. And of course Hazel thought it was stupid, their mom didn't know how to cook. 

Jimmy was quit watching them all interact. It was nice to see John defending both his kids and telling them to get along while his parents pitted everyone against each other. However, it was rare that all of the boys turned out to be ALphas like all th Winchester’s turned out to be Omegas. 

When dinner was finally ready, they headed into the kitchen. Dean told Hazel she could help him put the food on the table. She smiled. Jimmy figured she needed to keep busy. They grabbed drinks for everyone.

“I have a question,” Jimmy said, looking at Hazel.

“What?” she asked.

“Why don't you have anyone courting you?” he asked. 

“I don't like ALphas,” she said, taking a bite of food. 

Jimmy looked around the table they looked like they were ready to jump up, no one moved, and Hazel continued to eat her food. 

“There gotta be a reason,” Jimmy said. 

“Ask Michael,” she said, “can I be excused?”

“Yeah, go on,” John said. 

Hazel cleared her plate and headed down the hall. 

Jimmy asked what he said. No one said anything. John asked what they had planned for the rest of the night Dean said just hang out and watch movies, maybe include Hazel since Jimmy was here. John thought it was a good idea seeing as how he was pretty sure she would wanna keep an eye on Cas. 

Cas and Jimmy helped clean up the dinner dishes while Dean went and got Hazel for pie. ]

“John, I'm sorry if I said something,” Jimmy said 

“Don't mind Hazel she's angry at everyone,” John said, wiping the dishes dry.

“Daddy, you said you would look at my gun,” Hazel said. 

“Bring it,” John said, sitting back down at the table. 

Hazel pulled her gun out, fo her waistband, Jimmy looked at her she shrugged and handed it to her dad. 

“I think Sam was messing with it,” she said. 

John nodded, taking the gun apart and putting it back together again. He said he didn't see anything wrong with it, but if it's still acting up tomorrow, he will take it to Bobby to see if he can see what's wrong with it. 

Dean moved everyone into his room so they could watch movies. Hazel went into her room to put her gun away and change into something more comfortable.

“So, do you think Hazel would let me court her?” Jimmy asked. 

Dean looked at him like he had five heads and was breathing fire; he and Cas started laughing. 

“No,” was Dean said and turned to the TV on.

“Why not?” he asked. 

“Look, I love my sister, but she's got a lot of stuff she needs to work on before some Alpha comes in and tries to make it all better,” Dean said.

“That's…” Jimmy stopped talking when Hazel walked in. 

She looked at everyone, “were you talking about me?” 

“I wanna court you,” Jimmy said. 

“That's nice,” Hazel replied, sitting on the floor.

Jimmy sighed and sat next to her. 

“I'm not Michael,” he said. 

“I'm aware of that fact, but you are all the same, only want one thing and one thing. Sure, you love my feistiness now, but soon that will wear off, and you'll want a meek, submissive Omega to carry your pretty pup. To show off at a party and tell everyone the story of how you tamed me,” Hazel said. 

She stood and left the room, not giving anyone a chance to answer, and Cas was pretty sure part of that speech was direct at him and Dean.

“Should I go after her?” Jimmy asked. 

“Just leave it, ok, you might get punched again,” Dean said, turning the movie on. 

Hazel came out to say goodbye and then retreated to her room. 

**********************************

One month later, it was Cas’ turn to host the Winchester for dinner with his family. 

Hazel didn't understand why she had to go she hated that family, Dean looked at her. 

“I don't hate Cas. I don't trust him. I don't trust any of them,” she said.

Dean sighed. His sister's anger was hard on him. He wanted her and Cas to get along. He was sure they had stuff in common that would make them friends if Hazel would just giver him a chance. 

They pulled up to the Novak house, JOhn whistled and looked at hi kids. 

“Manners and Haze leave the gun in the car,” John said. 

She made and face and pulled her gun from her waistband and handed it to him to put in the glove box. 

The Novaks were standing on the porch when they pulled up. 

“If his mother says one stupid thing to me,” Hazel warned. 

They all piled out and walked up the steps; introductions were made, they all made their way into the house Cas was talking to Dean about how he had his favorites made, Gabriel was talking to Sam about some new exhibit and the museum they should check out. John was talking to Naomi, and well, Hazel was looking around for an escape from this whole situation. Jimmy walked down as they passed the stairs. 

Hazel’s heart hammered in her chest she had no idea why this Alpha had and effect on her, she looked away, stupid emotion she thought to herself. They made their way into the living room. 

The room was vast, decorated in light colors, the couch was a large section that looked pretty comfy, the curtains were an off white. A TV hung on the wall over the mantel. There were family portraits that hung all over the room. 

“And you, Hazel, is it?” Naomi said. 

“What?” she asked. 

“After you get your diploma?”

“I don't know, it's not I like I can do anything without an Alpha, so the whole construct is stupid, here’s a diploma but you can't use it,” she said. 

Chuck laughed a bit, Naomi looked at him. 

“She's got a point,” he said.

“Then she should get an Alpha,” Naomi said.

“Cuz, the fist three worked out so well,” Hazel sarcastically.

“Did you say three?’ John asked. 

“That one was nice ancient kick the bucket, and then I placed well we all know,” she said. 

No one said anything, not wanting to open that can of worms. They made idle chit chat while they waited for dinner to be served talked about everything but the elephant in the room. 

Dinner was announced, and they headed into the dining room. 

“Our Omegas kneel at the table,” Naomi said, and she took her seat her husband kneeling next to her. 

Hazel looked at Dean and shook her head, he looked at Cas no one told them about this, and there was no way Dean was going to kneel through dinner. Sam looked at Gabriel, who pulled out a chair for him and told him to sit down. 

“There's no fucking way i am kneeling to you,” Hazel said. 

“I good beating would break that nasty habit and that attitude,” Naomi said. 

“Mother,” All three of her sons scolded. 

“You don't think I have been beaten. I have the scares to show it! You and every other Alpha you are all the fucking same, the Omega should be meek and mild, not say anything do as they are told. You don't want a partner or a companion. You want a slave. A good little bitch to rais your pups. Some job you did there,” Hazel said, 

“You watch your mouth,” Naomi said. 

“Or what you'll kick me out? There is nothing you can do that would be any worse than what has already happened to me,” she snapped back. 

“Haze, please,” Dean said. 

“I love you, but this is bull shit,” Hazel said. 

Naomi couldn't drop it. She had to go and bring up the one thing that Hazel wanted more than anything and could have, 

“You'll never have pups with that attitude.”

“I'll never have pups anyways,” Hazel said, lifting the front of her shirt, revealing a huge scar.

“She was cut out of me. Alistair left in a pool of blood tied to a bed. I got lucky he happened to be friends with a shady doctor who told him it would look terrible if I died. Any other Omega would have died, but I used my anger and my pain, and I when I was done healing, I carved that bastarded up just like he did me,” she said.

They were shocked. Even Naomi had to sit down. John looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes she hadn’t told him that, hell she didn't tell Dean. 

“Did you…” Jimmy started. 

“Report it? Hell ya, I reported, they said they would be out to investigate they never came. And he found out. The Authority is a lie that they tell us to make us compliant. This whole courting thing is to keep track of everyone, this isn't for our safety, if it was I would still have my pup,” Hazel said, turning and walking out. 

John looked at Dean, “did you know?”

Dean shook his head, he had seen the scar, but she had told him it was from something else. 


	9. Chapter 9

Cas and Dean were happy they got the family dinners out of the way, and now they needed to figure out when they were going to make the mating official. 

“I think it's stupid; you have to tell them when you have sex,” Hazel said. 

They were doing laundry while John and Cas went out to discuss the formalities. 

“I know, but I'm tired of running, and if things are changing, then we will report the mating,” Dean said. 

“Jimmy wants to be my Alpha,” Hazel said. 

“What did you say?” Dean was curious.

“I said it was fine. I mean, if will get Dad off my back about stuff, and he gets me,” she said, not looking at her brother. 

Dean looked at her, “you like him,” he said. 

“No, I don't,” she said, walking away. 

Dean followed her back into the house. He was teasing her the whole way Sam was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. He looked up, hearing his siblings squabbling. 

“Leave me alone,” Hazel warned. She wasn’t playing with him. It was stupid she wasn't going to admit that she liked Jimmy.

“Come on, Haze, this is a big deal,” Dean said.

“What is a big deal?” Sam asked.

“Haze has a crush,” Dean said. 

Hazel growled and punched Dean, knocking him back, he looked at her. She raised an eyebrow, and he jumped on her. Rolling around on the floor, punching and swearing Cas and John walked in while Sam was yell at them to knock it off. 

John picked up Hazel while Cas grabbed Dean, both of them bloody and shirts ripped. 

“I told you to,” she yelled. 

“Go get cleaned up, Jimmy is on his way over,” John said, letting her go. 

Cas looked at Dean, “what happened?” Cas asked, walking over to the fridge. 

“I was teasing her about Jimmy,” Dean said, ashamed of what he did.

John growled in frustration; he would never understand why they provoked each other, and Dean knows how short of a fuse Hazel has, and he still did things to make her angry. 

“Leave your sister alone,” John said. 

Jimmy showed up fifteen minutes later. 

Hazel was ban to her room until Jimmy got there John was tired of her flying off the handle anytime someone said anything to her. 

Jimmy went to talk to her, see if she would go talk to someone sooner, then they had talked about. 

“Go away,” Hazel yelled through the door. 

Jimmy sighed and opened the door; Hazel turned his eye swollen nose still bloody.

“I take you got into a fight with Dean?” Jimmy asked. 

“Go away,” she said, looking away. 

Jimmy walked into the room and shut the door. He made his way over to Hazel and sat on the bed. 

She looked at him a squinted, Jimmy thought it was cute when she was embarrassed. 

“What do you want?” she asked, crossing her arms. 

“I am here to let you know we are officially courting,” he said, handing her the paper.

“Awesome,” she said sarcastically,

Jimmy took a second before he started talking he knew she was going to be pissed, but in truth, Jimmy didn't care, she needed help, and he was going to help her. He told her that he and John had set up an appointment for her to talk to someone, and it was not negotiable that she would go. She looked and him and stormed out of the room. 

“Since when do you not give me a choice,” Hazel yelled at John.

“Since you are getting worse, you hit Sam the other day,” John yelled back. 

“He deserved it,” she snapped back, storming out of the house. 

“I'll go,” Dean said. 

“Bring her back in, I have something else to tell her and make sure she doesn't have her gun,” John said. 

Dean nodded and headed to find Hazel she was sitting on the back porch watching a squirrel search for nuts. 

He sat next to her. She looked at him, laid her head on his shoulder. Dean wrapped an arm around her. They sat like that for a few minutes before Dean told her John wanted to talk to her. She nodded, stood, and headed inside. 

“You're fucking joking?” Hazel stood pacing the room. There was no way she was going; she was not going to lock away. 

“It's only for a few weeks, that's all,” John said calmly. 

“Hazel, you need help,” Cas said. He was worried about her being out and someone sais the wrong thing and she ended up getting hurt it would crush Dean. 

She looked around the room all the men were staring at her waiting for an answer before John could grab her she bolted out the door. Heading into the woods, the only person who could keep up was Dean, and she had a head start, running deep into the woods she had provisions and ammunition out there in case of an emergency that no one nor even Dean knew about. 

Hazel had built a treehouse high up in the tree on the nights she couldn't sleep working till the early morning hours before heading home. She pulled the rope that dropped the ladder and climbed up, once she was int he treehouse she pulled the ladder back up. 

Catching her breath, she sat back leaning against the wall, how could John think that was a good idea locking Hazel away. 

********************************

“What the hell is wrong with the both of you?” Dean yelled he was pacing in the living room. There was no way they were going to find Hazel know she knew how to hide. 

“Dean, we…” Jimmy started to say. 

Cas stopped him, “I agree with Dean. What were you thinking?” Cas asked. 

John and Jimmy both sighed. They figured that if they told her beforehand, she would put up less of a fight, and no one would end up in the hospital. Sam stood and walked out of the room, heading to the back yard, he shook his head they were dumb. 

John joined Sam in the back yard while Dean laid into Jimmy.

“Dad, you know you can't do that to Hazel. It will kill her to be locked up,” Sam said, voice thick with tears. 

“It's not like that. Hazel just had to stay. Get things straightened out. Son, I know you and your brother love your sister, I love her too that's why we are doing this,” John said hoping Sam would understand that he wasn't taking his sister away to be cruel but to help her.

Dean stormed out the back door, pushing past John heading to the shed to get the shotgun and a flashlight to go look for Hazel, Cas followed after he laid into Jimmy about what had just happened. Sam said he was going too; there was no way he was waiting at the house till she came back. 

*************************

Hazel made sure she had everything she needed to get through the night figure everything else out in the morning, Hazel hated the idea of leaving Sam and Dean, but she wasn't going to be locked away. She heard a twig snap. She peeked out of the window. Dean was walking by with the flashlight Cas close to his side. Hazel envied Dean's ability to trust Alphas. She wished she hadn’t had the experiences that she had, but they couldn't change that. Hazel heard them talking under the tree. 

“You don't think she thought this far ahead, do you?” Cas asked. 

“Hell ya she did, I bet she's got a go-bag and everything,” Dean replied, sighing they weren't going to find her tonight they would have better luck in the morning. 

“I didn't know, just so you know, Jimmy didn't tell me,” Cas said. 

Dean told him it was alright they should head back into the house. 

Hazel sighed a breath of relief, unrolling her sleeping bag and laying down, she was going to get out of town int he morning. 

Hazel swatted at what was tickling her nose the next morning she hated being woken up. She shot up when she realized she wasn't alone. 

“Sammy, what are you doing here?” Hazel asked, rubbing her face, “how did you find me?” she added taking thermos he handed her from his backpack. 

“I followed one night to make sure you were ok, saw you building this. I figured if you wanted to tell me you would,” Sam said with a shrug, “don't worry, no one else is up yet.”

That sat in silence for a while, listening to the birds wake up and sing their morning songs. Sam was impressed by his sister’s skills of building the treehouse asking where she had gotten the wood, she said from people’s scrap piles on the days she goes on walks bring it back, and it kept her mind busy.

“Haze, you know I love you, but I want you to get help, please,” Sam said, looking at her had a way of gett through to her when no one else could. 

“I can't be locked up,” she replied, looking at her baby brother. 

“I asked Dad and Jimmy all about it,” he said, pulling out the brochures hand them to her. 

Pointing out that there are gardens and outdoor stuff she could do and she only had to stay for a few weeks to get her anger under control, and then she could come home. Hazel sighed and looked at Sam.

“Fine, but I'm not going to be nice,” she said, pointing at Sam. 

“That's fine, just don't punch people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Hazel is going to take over for a while. I need to get her all straightened out before we get back to Cas and Dean, and at some point, they will have their chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Hazel was pouting in the back of the SUV as John and Jimmy drove her to the facility she would be staying at for three weeks. Dean and Sam weren't allowed to go. It was the rules, no siblings, so they said goodbye to the house. 

“Baby girl, stop pouting,” John said, rolling the window down the smell of burnt sugar cookies filled the car. 

“This is stupid,” Hazel mumbled. She was angry at John for doing this to her, who was he to tell her how to deal with things.

John sighed, turning in his seat to look at her. She looked a lot like Mary except the same green eyes has her brother. Jimmy was quiet the whole ride, not wanting to fell the rath of her just yet. 

“You have to leave the gun,” Jimmy said as they pulled up to the facility. 

Hazel didn't even look at him just opened the door and got out, she was pissed at him too talking her dad into doing this too her they knew how she felt being away from Sammy and Dean for too long. Anxiety was running rampant as she walked next to John, but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of letting them know anything was wrong. She shoved it down with everything else. 

“Hello, you must be The Winchesters,” they were greeted by a dark-haired woman, she was tan, lean, short with dark brown eyes. 

“Yes,” John said, holding out his hand. 

Hazel looked her up and down crossing her arms across her chest not saying anything to anyone, Jimmy placed a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off and moved away from all of them looking out the window she wanted her brothers more than anything right now. 

“Why don't we take this to my office? I have papers for you both to sign,” the woman said.

John called to Hazel she looked at him and followed. Down the hall, there were other Omegas, a few Betas sitting in a room with a TV, the woman said it was the TV room like Hazel hadn’t figured that out already the pointed to the left there was a garden. 

“You will have to earn to be able to go out there on your own otherwise. You'll be watched the whole time,” Dumah said. 

John sighed and looked at his daughter she was pissed, and she was keeping it in he was hoping someone didn't do anything to piss her off, the walked in the off, it was nice a couch, minimal stuff a sofa, desk, computer a small bookcase.

“My name is Dumah, I am a beta and head therapist,” she said taking a seat behind the desk, pointing the chairs in front for them to sit, John took on Jimmy took the other Hazel stayed where she was by the door. 

“That’s Hazel, she's rude,” Jimmy said, wanting her to say anything even if it was swearing at him. 

She didn't say anything. She just stared at them and waited for Dumah to go on. She explained that Hazel would be kept there for three weeks, and if she needed to stay longer, they would figure it out after her evaluation at the end of three weeks. Hazel looked at the books and then moving on she sighed looked out the window.

A tall, muscular man walked in and nodded to Dumah. 

“This is Benny. He is going to be looking after you. He is your nurse,” Dumah said. 

“Hello there,” Benny said in a thick southern accent, “I was gettin’ your room all set up.” 

Hazel looked at him turning on her heel she sat on the couch arms still folded across her chest, Benny looked at John, and Jimmy the both looked at Hazel. 

“We should have brought Dean,” Jimmy said. 

“Come on, Little sister, I gotta pat you down,” Benny said, reaching for her. 

“I wouldn't,” John said quickly, “I'll do it.”

Hazel sighed, standing up, pulling her gun out of the waistband handing it to her Dad. John looked at her she sighed, pulling a second one out of her boot.

“The knife too,” he said, holding his had out. 

She made a face dropping it out od her sleeve and handing it to him, he asked if she had any more she sat down crossing her arms Hazel did have one more, but she wasn't going to give it up, John sighed and let it go they could find it later he wasn't going to fight with her. 

“We have clothes for you to wear,” Dumah said, “if you could go with Benny, while I talk to you, Dad and Alpha.”

Hazel scoffed when Dumah said Jimmy was her Alpha she stood up she glared at John and Jimmy before following Benny out. 

John looked at Dumah, “I'm sorry she's not a talker but this…” he said. 

“It's alright, we have had worse,” she said with a smile, “you are her new Alpha?” 

“Yes, I have the courting papers right here,” Jimmy said, handing them to her to look over. 

Dumah said they could keep the courting rules and doing the courting at the facility within reason, John told Dumah about Hazel’s fighting skils, and she will not hesitate to defend herself. She said it was fine. The staff was trained. John laughed and looked at Jimmy. 

“They extracted their younger brother from Gabriel’s house, they planned it in two days,” Jimmy said.

“She's the Omega that shot Gabriel? Kidnapped Castiel?” Dumah asked. 

They both nodded that was Hazel alright, Dumah didn't know what to say someone that angry with those skills are very dangerous, Dumah told them she would call with daily updates, and they were all set once John and Jimmy signed all the paperwork, they went to say bye to Hazel.

“Little girl,” Benny said with a warning tone as John walked in. 

Hazel standing there crouched like she was ready to attack, JOhn tapped Benny on the should and asked what happened. Benny sighed; he had to check her over for injuries and catalog anything that needs to be taken care of. They didn't tell anyone that was part of the process. If they knew they would have said them, she wouldn't allow people to see her naked. 

“Hazel, it's ok. He’s not going to touch you,” Jimmy said, trying to defuse the situation wishing someone had told them about this part. 

“Benny, it's fine,” Dumah said, having Benny leave the room. 

Hazel was still in fight mode. She looked at John, Jimmy and them the door it was sublet. Again, John caught it stepping just shy of the door he knew Hazel was better at hand to hand then he was, but John could still take her down if he needed to, Benny reappeared in the door he had a pair of restraints in his hand, Hazel spotted the constraints there was no way she was going to let that happen.

She took a chance John was quick but not quick enough to grab her she was small slipping through all of them running down the hall but no toward the predictable exit she would try to leave but not through the front door she hit the garden and hopped over the wall John yelling at her the whole time. 

“Dammit,” John yelled, “you should have told us.” he got in Dumah’ s face. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't think she would react like that most Omegas don't mind,” she replied. 

“She wasn't taken care of properly by Alphas. She doesn't trust them,” Jimmy said. 

“You are courting her,” she replied, confused. 

“She's complicated, it's…”

“She had a crush, and she will never admit it. How far can she get?” John asked.

“not very far the fence is electric,” Dumah said.

****************************   
Hazel could hear the humming as she approached the fence, “Dammit,” she said stopping just short of it Hazel could hear the orderlies and Benny yelling behind her, she looked around there was a tree branch just thick enough to hold her weight hanging over the other side of the fence. “Jackpot,” she said, smiling thanking whatever god was looking out for her. 

“Don't, please, don't,” Benny said, spotting her in the tree. Calling over the walking that she was over the fence as she was shimming across the limb to the other side, the fence hum was loud as she dropped on the other side. She smiled and took off running as fast as she could not wanting to hit the main road she followed the trees till Hazel came to a clearing, not wanting to be left out in the open she climbed up a tree and sat for a minute.

********************************

“She cleared the fence,” Benny reported back to Dumah and John.

“I thought you said the fence was electric,” Jimmy said, looking at Dumah wonder how the hell Hazel got over and electric fence. 

“There's a branch just big enough for her,” Benny said, sighing, “I'm sorry, sir had I known, I wouldn’t have upset her."

“She will be in the woods. Call Cas to have him bring Sam and Dean to come to help look for her. You stay here if she comes back for whatever reason, Benny, you are with us,” John said, leaving the building. 

Jimmy called Cas and told him what happened they waited for them to show up before heading out the had a search grid and a layout of the woods. John said the staff not to approach Hazel, but to call over the walkie, they would come and calm her down. 

“What happened?” Dean asked, getting out of the SUV, walking up to John.

“We can talk about it later. We need to find your sister,” John said, splitting everyone into teams with at least one person with a radio. 

Cas and Dean teamed up with Benny. They introduced themselves Benny showed them where Hazel hopped the fence and took off, her scent was there but faint. Dean climbed the tree much to Cas horror and jumped down on the other side tell them to go around he would wait. Dean looked around he was going to ask Benny what happened and get some answers as much as Hazel dint want to be there sh promised him and Sam she would stay.

When Benny and Cas came into view, Dean walked over to them. He was going to wait a bit before he asked. Hopefully, they would find Hazel, but she was smart and knew how to throw them off. They reached the clearing looking around, her scent still lingering, which meant she was around there somewhere. Cas needed to sit for a minute all that walking and worrying was making him out of breath. 

“What happened?” Dean asked Benny.

“Look if I knew I wouldn't dream of…” Benny started to say.

the sound of the tree shaking and oomf of someone hitting the ground made them all turn around. 

“He tried to get me naked, and then he was going to restrain me for not doing it,” Hazel said, walking towards them. 

“I was just following the procedure that's all, I am sorry,” Benny said, and he was he felt like a jerk they hadn’t told her everything and no one told him what had happened to her why she wasn't going to get naked in front of him or anyone for that matter. 

Cas growled getting in Bennys face no Hazel was not his Omega, but she was going to be his sister in law, and he loved her as much as he loved Dean. Benny backed up a bit, not wanting to piss anyone off. 

“I am sorry this is not how I wanted to start,” Benny said, “please come back you can tell me if you have any injuries, please.”

“The restraints?” Hazel asked. 

“I won't use them on you if you promise to behave,” Benny said 

Hazel thought it over and shrugged turned around, walking back toward the facility. Benny called it in over the radio. They were heading back. 

Dumah was waiting outside when they all showed up, Hazel gave Dean, Cas, and Sammy hugs she gave John a half hug, Jimmy went in for one too, but she moved. If he was going to be her Alpha, she was going to make him work for it. 

Dumah told Hazel to wait in the other room she would come to talk to her in a few minutes show her around the facility, there was set of white PJ looking clothes sitting on her bed there was no way she was wearing that. 

She sighed and sat on the bed a least they brought her stuff in she opened the bag and pulled out her blanket, grabbing her pillow she kicked off her shoes. Hazel made herself into a burrito on the bed and waited. 

“Haze,l wake up, it's time for dinner,” Benny said gently, not to startle her.

She looked around, forgetting where she was for a minute, backing away from Benny. Hazel hit the wall and rubbed her head, Benny coaxed her out of her blanket and handed her a pair of slippers. She shook her head, reaching for her shoes. The laces were gone. She was looking at Benny. 

“We got a few people who like to hurt themselves. We can't be too careful,” he was, handing her the slippers.

She sighed taking the slippers taking her socks off tucking them into her shoes she slipped the sandals on, standing Hazel crossed her arms, Benny put his arm out to tell her to go first that way he could close her door, at least she was alone in the room. 

Hazel followed Benny to the dining hall. There were a few people in there eating their food. It looked like baby food. Benny showed Hazel to the food line she looked at him and then back at the food she was not going to eat that it was some kind of mush with meat, she left the tray, walking back to her room the door was locked, of course, it was so they could force her to participate. 

“Hazel, you have to eat,” Benny said. He knew she was going to difficult. 

She looked at him turned and walked down the hall, Hazel knew she was acting like a child, but she didn't want to be there they gave her no choice, she wasn't doing this willingly. She sat in front of one of the windows; Benny sat next to her. Her babysitter for the next few weeks. 

Benny sighed he wasn't going to break easily, he knew what she was doing Benny had worked at the facility for years. This was not his first difficult patient. 

“I know you don't wanna be here, but starving yourself isn’t going to get you out of here any faster,” Benny said. He was worried she would hold out all three weeks.

Hazel looked at him and then back out the window. Benny told her that group was after dinner, after that it was movie night all the patients go to the TV room to watch movies together, there was a game room too where she could play board games with people if she wanted to and not watch the film, showers after that and then bedtime. She didn't answer just continued to look out the window. 

“You aren't going to talk to me?” Benny asked. It was okay if she didn't want to talk, but she was going to have to at some point. He told her it was time for the group. 

Hazel stood and followed him to the TV room which is where a small group of people was sitting in a circle, Dumah smiled when she saw Hazel, Benny whispered something to Dumah, Hazel figured he told her she didn't eat. Hazel sat down in a chair. Benny sat next to her. 

The group was borning. Everyone was talking about why they were angry. It was because they weren't loved enough by their parents, they were mad at trivial things Hazel thought to herself, most of them were Betas, and a few Alphas they never knew the struggle of being an Omega. 

“Hazel, would you like to share?” Dumah asked.

Hazel just looked at her with a blank stare, Dumah made a note on her note pad. Dumah took a deep breath before she spoke. 

“Your father told me you are upset because of what happened with your first Alpha,” Dumah said, trying to get Hazel to say anything. It didn't work. 

Hazel scoffed stood and walked out of the room Benny following behind her, she sat in front of her door and waited. Benny sat with her she closed her eyes and let her head hit the door. 

“Are you sure you don't wanna watch a movie? We could play a game,” Benny asked, part of him knew she wanted to be at home with her brothers, but the only way she was going to get there was to interact with them. 

Dumah came down the hall she smiled at Hazel she was trying to be kind, but Hazel needed to do her part too. Dumah told her that she was going to have to talk at some point, and if she didn't, they would keep her longer. Hazel rolled her eyes now that she knew how to get out good luck, trying to keep her longer than three weeks. 

One week in and Hazel was still on her silent protest, Dumah had called John every day to tell him what was going on today was family therapy, so hopefully, they would get her to talk. Since she wasn't participating, she wasn't allowed outside. That was making her even more depressed; it was like hiding out all over again. 

John showed up with Sam and Dean they looked worried, Dumah greeted them. 

“She's waiting in my office,” she said. 

“Still nothing?” John asked. Worried about Hazel, she had never done anything like this, she was stubborn, yes, but this was different, and it worried John. 

“I was hoping you guys could get her to talk, or maybe eat something,” Dumah replied with all honesty she was worried too, she had never had anyone hold out this long at least not with eating they always give in at some point. 

Hazel was curled up in a ball on the couch, Benny sitting next to her. She was still wearing the clothes they dropped her off in, her hair was a mess she looked like Hazel hadn’t slept in a couple of days, John knew she was having nightmares, and there was no one to comfort her to get her back to sleep, so she was forcing herself to stay awake. 

“Oh, Baby Girl,” John said, kneeling next to her. Tears filled his eyes; she looked horrible. He had hoped this would help her, but it was making her worse. 

“Hey, Sis,” Dean said, placing a kiss in her head he wrinkled his nose she stunk like she hadn’t showered in a week either. 

“Haze?” Sammy questioned. She looked up tears filled her eyes. 

“I'm taking her home, this… you told me she wasn't talking and that was all,” John said, getting angry. 

“Now this is part of the process sometimes, I figured she would give in at some point, they all do,” Dumah said, taking a seat behind her desk. 

John Looked Hazel over it reminded him of when she came back from Michael’s, he looked atBenny and asked what he thought. Benny sighed and told him he understood the shower thing there's a set time and it's open stalls so no one can hurt themselves but everything else he doesn't know. 

Dean knelt in front of his sister, pressing his forehead to hers, he sighed and closed his eyes. 

“You need this, please,” he whispered. 

She shooked her head gently.

“Why no?” he asked. He was so worried about her. Since she went missing the first day now seeing her like this, it was too much for him. The smell of burning pecans and sugar cookies filled the office. “Is it the nightmares?” he whispered. 

She nodded and sniffed. 

“Who?” Dean asked she had multiple nightmares. It was always the same two, Alistair or Michael. 

Tears streaming down her face Dean told it was ok, he was here now he pulled her off the couch and into his lap, rocking her and telling her it was going to be ok they would figure everything out, she leaned against him the familiar smell of pecan pie was comforting. 

“You wanna take a shower?” Dean asked. 

She nodded, Dean looked at Benny he stood telling them to follow, Dean took his sister by the hand and helped her up, Dumah said they would be waiting for them to come back. She had cleared her schedule, hoping that there would be some breakthrough with Hazel. 

“Haze needs to be outside,” Sam said, “she can't handle being locked inside.”

Sam was angry they said there was all kind of stuff for the patients to do he asked a ton of questions about it before talking to Hazel he talked her into coming and she was worse than when she left. Sam told Dumah he was the one who got her to go and how he felt like this was all his fault. 

“You couldn't have known,” she replied, “this is on Hazel she doesn't want to talk or eat that's on her, no one can make her do those things.” 

Sam nodded, and he understood that, but it didn't stop him from worrying, he asked if she had talked to Jimmy, she said no he wasn't allowed in until she started talking. John sighed all the things they said they were going to do to help Hazel, and they have kept her a prisoner. 

“She's not going to break, she was tortured by this Alpha, a pup carved out of her he made damn sure she couldn’t have anymore. She was raped and beaten for not being compliant so if you think this is going to break her and she'll give in and start talking and eating, she won't I know my daughter,” John said, “I'm taking her home we thought this was going to help, but it's not, I can't watch this happen all over again.”

***********************************************

Dean held Hazel close as they headed to her room to get a change of clothes. Dean set his sister down on the bed. He looked around for the bag with her stuff in it. He looked at Benny. 

“We have rules,” he said. 

Dean let out a small growl and asked if she could wear her underwear. Benny said they were in the closest in her bag. They took everything else. He got what she needed for a shower, helped her back up, and followed Benny to the bathroom. Dean turned the shower on for her told her they would be right outside if she needed them, Hazel nodded waiting for the door to close before she got undressed. 

Dean looked at Benny, he knew the guy was just doing his job, but he was going to give a bit of insight into his sister. He told Benny that Hazel has a big heart, but she stubborn as hell, and the more you push, the more she'll stand her ground; you gotta meet her halfway like showering alone; that was one thing that Dean understood.

“She's covered in scars. She doesn't want anyone staring or asking,” Dean said when Benny asked why she needed to be alone. 

“How am i going to get her to talk?” Benny asked. 

“You can always say something to piss her off, but then she may just punch you,” Dean said with a small laugh, “she likes being outside, you can get her outside I bet you she'll start talking.” 

Benny nodded and said he would talk to Dumah about Hazel going for walks outside, he wanted to help her. 

Hazel opened the door she looked better still wearing her dirty clothes, dean laughed and took her hand heading back to her room, hanging out her towel and putting the dirty clothes in the hamper in her room, the walked back to the office. 

“Feel better?” Sam asked, hopeful she would answer him.

She nodded, sitting down on the couch. She looked at Dean, who sat next to her. 

Hazel put her head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Hazel, you can't wear your clothes. I keep telling you this,” Dumah said. 

“I like my clothes,” Hazel replied, not looking at anyone. 

“We should talk,” Dumah said. 

“Why? so I can tell you all my trauma, and you can tell it's ok and give me a toolbox so I can be happy and fall in love, and Jimmy and I can have pretty pups and live happily ever after?” Hazel asked. 

Dumah was a bit taken back by Hazel’s response she was paying attention, most of the people who don't talk don't pay attention they daydream about being other places. 

“It's so you can handle stressful situations without punching people,” Dumah said with a smiled, hoping Hazel wouldn't stop talking. 

“You think that's all I do just punch people when I get pissed? You think I don't know stress. Have you been hunted down hiding in broke down houses praying no one finds you and reports you? Do you know what that's like to watch your baby brother be hauled off by catchers, praying he didn't end up with the same asshole you did? Do you?” Hazel was standing now, walking towards Dumahs desk. 

“well, no, I don't know what that is like, but i can help with those feelings. You are no longer hunted, you don't have to worry about that,” Dumah replied. 

Hazel scoffed and shook her head. It was just the beginning of them changing things; all it took was one person to change things back to the way they were, and they would be hunted again like animals. 

“Why don't we start after your mom died,” Dumah said. Hoping that would help her understand everything better. 

John took a deep breath and said he would go. First, he was in a bad place after Mary died in the fire, he did the best he could to take care of the kids, and yes, they moved around a lot, and it wasn't a very stable environment for children. 

“You are joking, Dean, and I raised Sammy. We made sure he had diapers and formula we reminded you when we needed those things. Dean and I skipped meals so Sammy could eat because he needed it more while you were drowning your guilt in a bottle. Dean and I took care of everything we were kids. We needed a parent. How dare you sit there and just say it wasn't stable, no shit it wasn't, it was boot camp because you had no clue what you were doing. Am i angry at you? Hell ya, I'm angry at you, I needed my dad not a drill instructor,” Hazel yelled. 

John shook his head he knew he fucked up with the kids, but it also kept them alive, those skills have come in handy. “Hazy, I'm sorry, if I could take it all back, I would.”

Dean touched her should she spun around she wasn't done they wanted her to talk, then she was going to let them all have it. 

“Ans you! Cas batts those pretty blue eyes at you, and it's like the last four years are gone like we weren't trying to survive not being separated by some Alpha asshole,” she yelled. 

“You said you like him. You know I get it Haze I do, but I have a right to want someone in my life besides you, and I won't choose it's not him or you,” Dean said. 

“It's always been them or us, and you are hanging out with the man that collard you to the wall, I risked everything to get you back from him to keep you safe,” Hazel yelled at Sam. 

“Fuck all of you,” she yelled ane left the room, leaving all three of them looking at each other. 

Dumah cleared her throat she didn't know what to say in truth, no one had ever done that in the office most people you have to force it out of them to get them to say why they are angry that was just the surface of what was bothering Hazel, but it was a start. 

“She's…” Sam started he had no idea Hazel was mad he was hanging out with Gabriel, and she had a point, but she never yells at him.

“Mad at all of us,” John said, placing a hand on his youngest shoulder. 

“I'm confused, she agreed to let Jimmy court,” Dumah said she was confused this whole thing, Hazel, hating Alphas but being courted by one. 

John explained that Hazel does have a crush on Jimmy, which is annoying her and that she agreed to get everyone to leave her alone about being courted. Dumah nodded; this all was making so much more sense now. 


	11. Chapter 11

Cas and Dean were making out in Cas’ room; things were getting hot and heavy when Cas pulled away, causing Dean to whine a bit. He liked the feeling of Cas on him, and he wanted more. 

“We will, but we gotta wait. I promised your dad,” Cas said, smiling down at Dean. 

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed Cas away. John was always sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong. Why did it matter if they had sex now or a week from now? It wasn't going to change anything. He sighed he was worried about Hazel he hadn’t talk to her since she yelled at everyone and stormed out one could find her for over three hours, they did end up finding her in a tree asleep. It always amazed Dean she never fell out doing that. 

“Talk to me,” Cas said, standing behind Dean, placing his chin on Dean's shoulder. 

“It's Hazel, I mean, I know she's got her shit to work through, but I want to help her. I know she's mad that I'm with you and Sam is hanging out with Gabriel but I… I don't know, I miss her, this is worse than when she got caught,” he said sighing.

Cas turned Dean in his arms, so he was facing him, “this is something she needs to work through. I know you don't like being away from her, but it will help her, I promise,” Cas said. 

“I know, but never mind you won't understand,” Dean said, pulling away. 

“Dean, come on,” Cas said, trying to pull him back into his arms.

“Haze is right. I forgot all the shit we had been through, why we took you in the first place. What the fuck is wrong with me?” Dean said, opening the door and running down the stairs. 

Cas was yelling for him to come back, and they could talk about it, he didn't need to leave. Dean turned around tears, filled his eyes. 

“I choose you over her, my sister, the one person who had always been there no matter what. Who fought with every ounce of strength she had to get to us, and I just…” Dean let out a shaky breath, “I'm going home.”

Cas followed Dean in his car as Dean walked down the street, telling him to get in the car that he would take Dean home; it was too far to walk. Dean stopped and looked at him, sighing before he got into the car that he was right, it was far to their house walking. 

Dean didn't say anything the whole ride home. He was angry that he just jumped into the courting with Cas as if nothing had happened.

“Dean, please talk to me,” Cas said. He wanted to know why Dean was so upset about everything all of a sudden. 

Dean didn't say anything at first he stared at the window watching the trees pass, there was something that Dean had shoved deep down, and he didn't want Cas to know that he was scared Cas was going to be like Michael and he was pretty sure that's what Hazel thought too. 

They pulled up to the house John and Sammy were out front pulling weeds. Dean got out of the car and ran up the stairs and into the house. 

“What happened?” John asked.d 

“He needs to see Hazel, other than that I don't know,” Cas replied, leaning back against the car. 

“We got a session tomorrow, Jimmy is coming he needs to sign the papers to keep her there longer at her courting Alpha, you should too,” John said. 

Sam threw his shovel down and stormed up the stairs John had told him that Hazel would be home a few days not that they were going to keep her there long it's not good for her Sam could see it why couldn't John?

Cas and John watched Sam storm into the house, “they miss their sister,” John said, looking at Cas.

“I understand, I will be there tomorrow we all can work things out. 

Cas left tell John to let Dean know he didn't want to bother him, and they would see each other the next day. 

At dinner, John was trying to talk to the boys about therapy and how just because hazel feels a certain way towards Alphas, especially the Novaks, that they didn't have to feel the same way. 

“Dean, Cas is a good Alpha,” John said. He wanted his kids to be happy and find love as he had with their mom. 

“I know, I just need a minute everything is moving fast,” Dean said, picking at his food, his meatloaf wasn't as good as his sisters. 

“I can understand that, and Sam you and Gabriel were going to the science museum he said you canceled,” John said, looking over at his youngest. 

“Haze is right,” Sam said, pushing his plate away. Hazel always made sure he had a vegetarian option. His dad told him to eat what he was given. 

John sighed and pushed his plate away he was trying to explain that Hazel’s view of the world is not always right, she was jaded and needed to know that not everyone was out to get her or hurt her family. Sam disagreed told John that Hazel was right about Gabriel. He did have him collard to the wall. 

John got up. All of his kids were stubborn. They got it from him and their mother. There was no talking to them; they would feel better when they saw Hazel again. 

***************************

“What's a pretty thing you doing here,” the Alpha said, walking up to Hazel. 

She was sitting on the floor by the window Benny had gone to talk to Dumah for a minute about the two of them going for a walk and maybe working on her self-defense she was feeling couped up. 

“Go away,” Hazel replied, not looking up. 

The Alpha growled and sat on the floor near here; he looked out the window. 

“Whatcha in for?” he asked. 

Hazle didn't say anything she sighed and stood to get ready to walk away this guy was new the other Alphas that were there learned pretty quick to stay away from her. He grabbed her hand; she snatched her hand back away from him and growled. 

“Don't be like that. We already had so much fun together,” the Alphas said, standing now. He looked down with a predatory look in his eye. 

Hazel knew him. He was one of the people from Michael’s parties, he had told her his name at some point, but she didn't remember, but she remembered him. The Alpha had dark, almost black eyes that made him look like The Alpha was looking through you. He tried to retake her hand. She pulled away, telling him to leave her alone, this wasn't Michaels, and he was no longer allowed to touch her.

He growled and charged, catching Hazel off guard for a second she recovered and got the upper hand, he headbutted her knocking her backward she charged with water eyes shaking the pain from a not broken nose. Benny pulled her off the other Alpha letting her calm down her family was there. 

Benny took Hazel to the infirmary confirming she had a broken nose and a fractured eye socket. Jimmy came in with John to talk to her; they were trying to set her nose. 

“Dad, do it,” hazel called to him, through a stuffy nose and swollen eye. 

“Tell me what happened, your brothers a worried,” John said, looking at her nose. 

“Son of a bitch was at the parties Michael like to throw,” she said, bracing herself when John set her nose. She swore when the cartridge moved back into place. 

John helped her up off the table so they could go to Dumahs office and talk about what happened. Benny grabbed the ice packs, and pain killers for her following apologizing no one usually bothered her. Hazel told him not to worry about it. He did nothing wrong the guy was an asshole anyway. 

Dean was on her the second she walked in the office, followed by Sam, both making sure she was ok. 

  
  


“You should see the other guy,” she said, taking the ice from Benny she shook her head when he offered the painkillers. 

Hazel pressed the ice to her face and looked around, “well shit,” she said. 

Dumah told everyone to take a seat. Jimmy tried to sit next to Hazel, but she moved to sit between Dean and Sam needed to be near her brothers. Jimmy sighed. She was such a pain. 

“Why do you keep doing that?’ Jimmy asked, “every time I try to be near you, you move.”

Hazel looked at him, “Not up for a challenge? What? I'm just supposed to get all dewy-eyed, and thank you for being kind to me?” she asked, looking at him.

“Before you answer,” Dumah said, pointing at Jimmy, “Hazel, you agreed to let him court you. You need to let him get to know you,” she said, this time she was looking at Hazel. 

“I only agreed so everyone would shut up about it,” she said with a shrug placing her head on Dean's shoulder, “ask him why he  ** _wants_ ** to court me so bad.”

Jimmy took a deep breath he looked at Dumah she gave a small nod. 

“I want you to know that not all Alphas are assholed, and I like you,” he said.

“Why?” she asked, “no, I wanna know.”

  
  


Jimmy looked around the room. Everyone was looking at him. He was sure they all wanted to know, too; it was something that he wanted to tell Hazel. In private, all the reasons he wanted to court her. He guessed this place was as right as any. 

“You are the strongest person I have ever meet. You don't take any shit from anyone. You love your brothers with this fierceness that I have never experienced or even know. Hell, I want to know. I want to be a part of that. I love that you don't care that you’re an Omega. To you, it's just a word. You don't let it define who you are, that's why I want to court you. I realized this when you came to the house after Cas and Dean had that fight. You didn't care if they broke up or made up; all you care about was the fact that Cas hurt your family.”

Hazel looked at Jimmy horrified, and in awe of his confession, now she felt like a jerk making him work so hard at trying to court her. She looked at everyone. They were looking at the two of them, anticipation evident in their eyes. It seemed like everyone was holding their breaths, waiting to see how Hazel would react.

“I… I have a hard time trusting people. I don't know-how,” Hazel said, looking around the room, not making eye contact with anyone with her one good eye. “There are two people in this room I trust with my life. You have to understand we fought to stay alive. Cas was there; he knows we killed other Omegas so we could get by. It was horrible, and I live with that guilt every day. I can't give you a family, I can't give you pups, and I don't wanna get hurt when you decide that I'm not good enough.” Hazel’s voice was thick. She swallowed around the lump in her throat. It was hard for her, but she wanted him to know that it's not him; it's her. She looked at Dean. He gave her a half-smile. 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You deserve to be happy, and Cas his a good guy don't let me ruin it, ok?” she said, she felt terrible after she left yelling at him about something that was none of her business. 

Dean nodded and pulled her into a hug, careful not to her hurt her kissed her on the forehead, “I love you,” he said. He looked at Cas. He would talk to him after they left he did to apologize for the way he acted.

“Sammy, be friends with who you want. I'm not your mom. I'm your sister,” she said.

“It's ok, I love you and your opinion,” Sam said with a smile. He was happy they made up, and she wasn't mad that he wanted to hang out with Gabriel. They had fun together, that was all. 

“Well, I have to say I was not excepting all of that. Thank you, Hazel, for sharing. I know this is a hard thing for you to do, and it's never easy letting people in,” Dumah said. She was impressed Hazel didn't share in the group, and Dumah knew she had trust issues, so she didn't push too much in a public setting, but they needed to get to the root of her trust issue. In the office, during their one on ones, she pushed harder, which sometimes sent Hazel into herself, so Dumah was happy she was open today. 

Jimmy told Hazel that he and John agreed that she needed to stay longer and work on her stuff. He was waiting for her to get angry to yell. She shook her head. 

“And this is why I have trust issues. You said three weeks I agreed three weeks that was it, I'm staying any longer, and you can't make me,” Hazel said, folding her arms. When she couldn't sleep, she mapped out the entire building. The blind spots for the cameras the ways she could get over the fence and past the guards if they tried to keep her longer. 

Benny looked at her, “I found your map,” Benny said. 

“You think you found the map,” she said with a smile, she keeps three. Two were decoys. One was the real one. No one saw her naked, the thing she could hide on her body. 

Benny sighed he loved that she could map things out she knew how to get out in an emergency, but it made his job tougher, watching her every second of the day hoping he didn't slip up and she makes a break for it. He took a chance this afternoon, and she got into a fight. 

“Hazel, Give me the other map,” Benny said. 

“It's under the mattress,” she said, putting her head back on Dean's shoulder. 

Benny left the room, heading to get the other map. 

“Baby girl, you don't have a choice, we already signed the papers six months,” John said. 

Hazel lifted her head slowly off Dean's shoulder. Anger building inside of her, this was to apologize to her brothers, she looked at them and told them she loved them got up from the chair and walked out. She wasn’t going to sit there and listen to the reasons she needed to say six more months. Stupid Alphas think they know so much. 


	12. Chapter 12

They were all sitting in a circle Dumah wanted to talk about the importance of when some say no, they mean No and you cannot continue to touch someone or harass them. 

“Even if you already have sex with them?” The Alpha whos name was Mitch asked. 

“Yes, even if you have already had sex with them. The person still has the right to say no,” Dumah said, looking him in the eye. 

“They were willing before,” Mitch said. 

“Oh yes, what did you want?” Hazel asked she was pissed that he was mad because she didn't want him to touch her. 

“Hey, I'm just saying you can't rape the willing,” Mitch scoffed. 

Hazel stood up and sauntered over to him. “ is this what you wanted, me to go with you? Sit in your lap?” she straddled his legs and lowered herself, so she was in his lap facing him, “for me to sit with you and tell you how much I need a big strong Alpha?” she leaned in close to his ear lips just brushing as she talked, “tell you how wet you make me? How much I love how big your knot is and how much I need it?” she asked, whispering she rolled her hips just enough to make him groan she could feel his erection growing, Hazel leaned back and looked him in the eye, “Is that what you want?  ** _Alpha_ ** .”

“Hazel,” Dumah warned, “It's not nice to tease.”

Hazel got up and went back to her seat the smell of Alpha arousal was strong, she smirked. Benny shook his head. She was too much, sometimes. 

“That was I don't know what that was,” Dumah said. She didn't know what to say. The girl knew how to work the room if she needed to prove a point. 

“Jimmy is here,” one of the other orderly's told Dumah, she dismissed Hazel to go on her “date” Jimmy.

Hazel smiled at Mitch. He swore it was frowned upon to mess with an Alphas Omega. She was already with an Alpha. She was glad to be out of the group, but she didn't want to go out with Jimmy she didn't sleep well the night before, and she tried to lay down outside in the sun. 

Jimmy gave a small wave when he saw her. She was beautiful, he thought to himself. She smiled at him, and he could have sworn she blushed a bit. 

“How are you?” Jimmy asked he wanted to take her hand, pulled into a hug, but he didn't. Jimmy respected that Hazel didn't welcome touch understandable from anyone outside of her family. 

“I'm ok,” she sighed, “no, I'm not.”

“What happened?” Concern dripping from his voice, his brow was crinkled.

“The Alpha I got I to it with, he um… He knows you, Michael,” she said, looking at her feet, the sound of her voice thick with shame and stuffy. 

Jimmy sighed, “I'm sorry, did he do something? Here I mean,” 

Hazel nodded, not looking up. She just stared at her feet; Jimmy had never seen this side the vulnerable side the shy side. Jimmy asked if he could hug her, she shook her head and said no, not right now. Jimmy took her outside for a walk before they had a little dessert date. 

“Hazel, I don't even know how to begin to tell you how sorry I am for what my brother did,” Jimmy said as they walked the grounds. 

“I wouldn't be as mad if your mother did something about it,” Hazel said, looking up at the tree counting the how far up she could make it. 

Jimmy touched her arm so she would look at him; he had a severe face. 

“She knew?” Jimmy asked. 

“She knew,” Hazel said, not wanting to look at him. Hazel didn't tell Jimmy to hurt him. She needed him to know that his mother was a part of it too.

“No wonder you don't want anything to do with us, I'll stop. I'll leave you alone,” Jimmy said, turning, the bile filling his mouth he was going to be sick the thought of his mother being a part of something so horrendous. He started to walk away. Hazel called him back. He told her he understood it was fine. 

Hazel sighed, “stupid Alpha,” she grabbed his face and kissed him soft and gentle. 

“I like you, it's why I push you away,” she said, pulling away. 

Jimmy's eyes closed. He was still processing what had just happened. She kissed him. Hazel kissed him; it wasn't a passionate kiss. It was sweet and gentle the opposite of what she was on the outside. 

Hazle stood there waiting for him to open his eyes, they were bluer than usual, and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. 

“Why push me away?” Jimmy asked, what she said finally processed through his brain.

Hazel sighed, “it's easier when you decided you don't want me,” she said, walking towards the tree, she sat down and looked at Jimmy. 

He sat next to her, leaned back, rolling his head to the side to look at her. She was amazing, a light dusting of freckles across he cheeks and nose, she had a bit more brown in her eyes then Dean did, she lips a slightly redder shade of pink Jimmy wanted to feel them again they were so soft, he was jealous of everyone else who had been there before him. 

“How many time do I have to tell you I'm not going to leave you,” Jimmy said. She was it for him. He knew deep down in his heart. She was the one that was going to make him happy. 

Hazel just looked at him she didn't say anything, she leaned in looking at his lips and then back into his eyes, “if I let you in, are you going to try and change me?” she asked all seriousness in her face she wasn't playing with him. 

“No, well, I mean the whole punching people when you are mad that yes, but no, I like you the way you are,” Jimmy replied, smiling and looking away. Hazel was staring deep into his soul. 

“Take my gun?” she asked, moving so he was looking at her.

“Never, I want you to train my bodyguard,” he said. 

Hazel narrowed her eyes at Jimmy and asked about Dean and Sammy was he going to take them away. Jimmy said he never would dream of taking her family apart. He envied how close they were. 

Hazel sat back observing Jimmy he was nervous, but he wasn't lying, she was happy about that but only time would tell if he was ok with her. 

Jimmy stood up and dusted off his butt, offering his hand, Hazel looked at taking it he helped her up, she blushed a bit pulling her hand away. Jimmy made her feel things she had never felt before, and she wasn't sure what to do about it. 

They headed back inside Hazel yawned, Jimmy asked if she was tired he could leave, she said he could stay they don't let her nap she needs to be more social, but the nightmares keep her up.

“Maybe since you are here, they will let me,” she said, looking around for Benny. 

He had let them have alone time not too far away in case they needed him. Hazel spotted him walking up to him and asked if she could take a nap with Jimmy. Benny sighed. He knew how hard it was for her to sleep at night. The night nurses would often find her awake tears streaming down her face looking out the window. 

“Yeah, only because he is here, and it helps with the bonding,” Benny said. 

Hazel smiled wide. Benny had never seen that smile before this was progress, Hazel told Jimmy that Benny said it was ok taking him by the hand she practically ran to her room waiting for Benny to up lock it. She kicked on her slippers, pulled back the covers, and got in the bed. Jimmy looked at Benny, who just smiled and shut the door, leaving them alone. 

“Are you getting in or what?” Hazel asked her eyes closed. 

“Yes, how…” Jimmy asked, kicking off his shoes. 

“Do you like to cuddle”?’ she asked, opening one eye.

“I do,” he replied, lying next to her. 

“Good, you can be the big spoon,” she said, rolling on to her side. 

Jimmy smiled to himself. He wanted nothing more than to touch her again, even if it was just cuddling. Her smell was sweet with an earthy undertone Jimmy would bathe in it if Jimmy could. Jimmy was thinking out her and how beautiful she was and how he was so excited that she was finally going to let him in and share things with him. 

He heard soft snores coming from her that didn't take long, now his arm was trapped under her head, and he couldn't move, Benny opened the door. Jimmy looked at him. 

“She sleeps deep when she does sleep, you can move,” Benny whispered. 

Jimmy slipped his arm out from under her head and followed Benny out of the room. 

“I didn't mean to take you from her, but I had to tell Dumah, and she wants to see both of you when she wakes up,” Benny said. 

“Ok, I'll tell Hazel when she wakes,” Jimmy said, peeking in the window. 

“She is sweet more so then she lets on,” Benny said.

Jimmy smiled he knew that Hazel had a soft side it was just going to take time for her to be that way with him, he told Benny he was going to lay back down with her now that she wanted it Benny nodded and headed off to do something until Hazel woke up. 

Jimmy careful laid back down next to Hazel she stirred a bit but didn't wake up rolled into his arms, rubbing her face on his chest almost like she was scenting him she sighed contently. Jimmy smiled, placing a feather-light kiss on her head. 

Jimmy was started awake by Hazel, whimpering muttering no’s and stop. 

“Hazel, baby, wake up. It's just a dream,” Jimmy said, holding on to her. 

“Please, please don't take her,” she said. 

“Oh, baby, wake up,” Jimmy said, shaking her harder this time. 

Hazel’s eye flew open, startled that Jimmy being in bed, he pushed him off, hitting the floor with a thud. 

“I'm sorry, I forgot where I was,” she said, quicking, getting off the bed, and helping Jimmy up. 

“Are you ok?” Jimmy asked. 

Hazel nodded, sitting on the bed. She sighed, rubbing her face. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. 

Jimmy looked at her and asked for what? She said for staying with her being there to wake her up, not letting it go on. 

“I can I ask did you name her?” 

“Yes, I named her Mary after my mom,” Hazel said, standing to look out the window. 

“We don't have to talk about it,” Jimmy said, not want her to feel like she had to, “but Dumah wants to see us.”

Of course, she does Hazel muttered as she slipped on her slippers, heading to the door. 

*********************************

Dean was avoiding Cas. He was still feeling a bit weird about how fast everything was happening, and now that Hazel was staying longer, Dean was not happy. 

“Dean, you need to talk to him,” John said. He was worried all of his kids were depressed and moping. 

“I don't know what to say,” Dean replied, looking at the ceiling. 

“You gotta figure that one out. I got good news about your sister,” John said. 

Dean sat up and looked at John, telling him to go on. He said that Hazel was opening up more, letting Jimmy court her, and if she kept it up, she could come home sooner. 

Dean was excited by the news that Hazel would be home soon er he missed her. Dean sent a text to Cas asking if they could talk Cas replied he was in a meeting but could stop by after. 

Dean was in the back yard shoot targets when John came out to tell him that Cas was there. He followed John inside. Cas was talking to Sam about his trip with Gabriel the following day, how he was excited to see outside of town for the first time. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said. He was nervous; he didn't know what to say. 

“Hello Dean, should we got to your room?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded. It wasn't going to make this any more comfortable, but he leads Cas down the hell to his room. 

Cas shut the door before turning and facing Dean. 

“I, I don't know how to say this, but I was thinking... “ Dean said. 

“Do you wanna break up?” Cas asked disappointment in his voice. 

“No, I just need some space to think about things, and I need to be there for my sister,” Dean, sad. 

“It always comes back to Hazel,” Cas said, pacing a bit. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Dean replied defensively. 

Cas shook his head and tried to explain that both he and Sam let Hazel take over their lives in parts she had no business being a part of. He liked Hazel, and he hopes she and Jimmy could work stuff out.

“You're an asshole, do you have any clue what your brother did to her? What your mother did?” Dean said. 

Cas was taken back by what Dean had just said. 

“What about my mother?” Cas asked. 

“She knew everything that Michael was doing to Haze, hell she had a go a few times herself. I let myself get caught up, and now I need to think about if I wanna to be apart of your family,” Dean said. 

Cas didn't say anything he was going to be sick, he couldn't believe that his mother would be like that, but then, on the other hand, Cas could, and the more he learned, the more things started to make sense. 

“Dean, I don't even, we can have some space. I'm sorry,” Cas said, walking out of the room. 

Dean stood there, hoping Hazel wouldn't get mad at what he told Cas. 

********************************************************************

“Hazel, you have to talk about it,” Dumah said.

“I will talk about anything else, but she is off-limits,” Hazel said, crossing her arms. 

“But you are hurting,” Jimmy said. He wanted to know more, but he knew the more they pushed the least, she would be likely to talk about it. 

“Ok, let's talk about Michael,” Dumah said, changing the subject. 

Hazel sighed this was stupid, but she would play along if it meant getting back home, she would act like it was helping, and when they lowered their guard Hazel would be gone. Dumah was telling her to start at the beginning when she first goes there. 

“He was nice, waited a few days before he pulled me out of bed to knot me. Tell me he owned me and he could as he please, that I wasn't his mate or companion I was his bitch,” Hazel said anger building up in her she pushed it down feeling the tears prickling at her eyes she was not going to start crying. 

“Go on,” Dumah said, nodding encouragement.

“He wanted to have a party said I was the guest of honor,” she took a shaky breath, “he stapped me to a breeding bench, I fought back, but he knocked me out I woke up to some Alpha fucking me. Your mom was there. She had a turn too wanted to make sure I was good enough for her favorite as she put it.” 

Jimmy looked at Dumah his stomach turned his mom, this was making more and more sense why she was angry at all of them, why she didn't want Sam hanging out with Gabriel. He stood up, pacing the room. 

“Jimmy, do you have anything to say,” Dumah asked. She wanted to know his thoughts about this whole thing. Dumah was disgusted that the Alphas in his family would act like that when he and Cas and from the sound of it were kind and cared about Omegas. 

“I, I don't even know what to say, I'm sorry doesn't cover it. That's I hate my family except for Cas and Gabe; everyone else is awful. I never thought my mother would allow that to happen, let alone participate. Hazel, I promise I would never do that to you,” Jimmy said, taking her hand. 

Hazel looked up at him and pulled her hand away, “I wanna trust you, I wanna believe that not all Alphas are the same,” she replied not looking at him trying to keep the tears at bay. 

“What can I do to prove it to you?” Jimmy asked. He wanted her to know the kindness and protection an Alpha has to offer. 

“Truth?” she asked. 

Jimmy nodded; he would do anything. 

“Stay away from your mother, move out show me you want nothing to do with that woman's influence,” Hazel said she knew it was a lot to ask but how was she ever going to see if he was telling the truth if she didn't ask, “I know it's cruel to ask that but she…”

“It's fine. I have an apartment Mother doesn't know about,” Jimmy said with a smile, “I was going to move into soon. You telling me about my mother is the push I needed.”

Dumah looked between them. She didn't think he would go for it, but from what she had heard about his mother and father, she wasn't that surprised. 

“I was serious when I said I want you. I wanted to be your Alpha,” Jimmy said. 

The door opened men in Omega Authority uniforms came in. 

“I'm in the middle of a session,” Dumah growled. 

“We are here for the girl, we are to arrest her for running away from her Alpha,” the man said. 

Hazel looked at Dumah and Jimmy. She was supposed to be pardoned from that. Hazel backed away to get a better view of the exit seeing how many were there only two. Hazel could get out. 

“No way, she won't be punished for that,” Jimmy said. 

“I'm following orders,” the man said, reaching for Hazel. 

Once his hand was on Hazel, she twisted his arm behind his back, pulling it out od the socket head to the door. The other fumbled with his dart gun, disarming him she shot him with his weapon, running for what they thought would be the exit. 

Hazel winked at Benny she had an escape plan all along, Bennys eyes went wide when he caught a glimpse of the black ink on her side as she ran by. 

“Smart girl,” he said, heading after her at a slower pace he knew The Authority was punishing Omegas still, but Hazel had been through so much already. 

Hazel ran to the old storeroom that was left unlocked she hid her bag with clothes and her knife money down into the lining she pushed the tile up climbing through following the map she had on her body to the roof on to the tree and over the fence. 

John swore yelling at Sam and Dean. They needed to find their sister before the Authority did. Dean grabbed the keys. He would look at some of the old safe houses. Sam was going to help search the woods Cas called to see what he could do dean said he could follow him to the safe house tell him where it was. 

The head of the Authority, who happened to be friends with Jimmy's parents came to see what happened.

“Your brutes tried to touch a severely abused Omega without her permission,” Dumah said. 

“They were told not to touch her,” he said, looking at the men, one still knocked out the other nursing his shoulder that Benny fixed in not such an excellent way. 

“I'm her courting Alpha why was I not informed of her public punishment,” Jimmy asked. 

“I told your mother I wanted to talk to Hazel about why she ran away,” he replied. 

“Oh, Mick, she was in on it with Michael,” Jimmy said. 

“Shit, ok I didn't know the full extent that's what she was being brought in for, what did they say?” Mick asked. 

Jimmy told him what happened and Hazel was well trained and knew how to hide, he nodded telling Jimmy he was going to let it all go when they found her he had no idea what all happened to her and Mick would help to find out what happened to the pup. 


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks since Hazel took off from the center and they still couldn't find here, John wasn't surprised she's been hiding her whole life probably had a plan the entire time a case of emergency type of thing, 

Cas and Dean were taking things slow-talking less about the mating and focusing more on each other and building a healthy relationship. 

Jimmy was beside himself with worry. He had no idea how to find Hazel. He did move out of the house much to Mrs. Novak's annoyance, refusing to tell her where he was moving to; she blamed Hazel say she was trying to tear her family apart. Michael was in prison. 

“Save it, you know what Michael was doing, and you did nothing to stop it. That's our job as Alphas to take care of Omegas. They need us,” Jimmy said, pushing past his mother and heading to his car. 

“I didn't know,” Naomi fake surprised. 

Jimmy didn't say anything he wasn't going to until he found Hazel, and he knew his father would be ok. His grandparents had Naomi sign a prenup, and one of the clauses states that if she had sex with anyone, Chuck gets everything, and she gets nothing. 

Cas helped Jimmy move into his new house. They talked about finding Hazel and how Dean was feeling about everything. 

“I'm going to move out too, I can't believe Mother,” Cas said, helping Jimmy unpack his kitchen. 

“I know, and the thing is I believe Hazel I didn't even question it,” Jimmy replied, stopping what he was doing looking at his brother. 

Cas shook his head he did the same thing when Dean told him, it was crazy they sat through the dinner like nothing Hazel was keeping in that secrete while seated at the table with their mother no wonder she got upset. Dean acting like he didn't know anything, Cas and Jimmy applauded them for their ability to work like nothing was wrong. 

“Cas, I hope… I hope Hazel shows up. I'm so worried,” Jimmy said, sitting down at the table, running his hands over his face and sighing. 

“She's smart and can take care of herself. Hazel will make her way back once she knows she not in trouble,” Cas said. He wanted to help Jimmy go out and find Hazel for him, but if Dean couldn't find her, who would. 

*********************************

Hazel thought about leaving town, but they would check the bus stations. 

There was am old safe house way out of the way that Hazel was sure no one would find her. She was exhausted by the time she made it there checking for traps and anything else once it was clear she made her way inside. 

Hazel felt the first wave a tiny cramp signaling the start of her heat. Her heats were awful. They were more intense. They had to remove her tubes do to an infection caused by Alistair cutting her open sometimes, she got a fever, and it was an excellent standard, and other times it was horrible, and she was all alone. 

There were some old blankets and pillows in the closet she made a nest on the floor layout her supplies, setting traps to let her know if anyone was approaching and settled in waiting for the worst of her heat. 

****************************

“Dad, I think I may know where she is,” Sam said, running into the living room. He hadn't slept in days worried about his sister wondering where she went. Everyone else thought she might have skipped town, but Sam and Dean knew that she wouldn't leave. She was too smart for that. 

“Where at?” Dean asked he wanted to know what Sammy was thinking. 

“Here, there's an old safe house. We didn't check this one. It's time for Haze’s heat. We need to find her,” Sam said 

John nodded it was worth a shot, the three of them loaded into Johns truck they would call Jimmy if she was there no reason to get his hopes up for no reason if Hazel wasn't there. 

They pulled up as far as they could in the truck before walking the rest of the way. 

“She's here,” Dean said, smiling at Sammy. 

“I knew it,” Sam said, starting to run towards the cabin. 

“Wait,” John yelled, knowing his daughter she laid traps, “she got it bobby trapped, look,” he pulled up a thin wire they followed it to the explosive she had rigged to scare but not hurt . John shook his head. He taught her too well. 

The disabled the trap taking their time making their way to the cabin and up the stairs, Dean called out her name peaking through the window they could smell her the scent was strong. 

“Dean, this way,” John said, cracking the door sniping the line to the next trap she had set, hoping she didn't have a second one. 

“There's a secondary,” Hazel yelled, making her way to the door disabling the trap before stumbling. 

John caught her, pulling her tight kissing the top of her head. She laid her head in his chest his scent was comforting like when she had a nightmare, the undertone of familiar Alpha eased her Omega. 

“Baby, girl, you aren't in trouble. Mick wanted to talk to you about Michael and your pup,” John said. 

“That's not,” she breathed in a shaky breath and let it out. 

John scooped her up, telling Dean to grab her bag they were heading home. Sam called Jimmy, letting him know they found Hazel, and she was fine, but in heat, he would have to wait to see her. He said he didn't care and could control himself around her; he wanted to make sure himself. 

****************************

”Hey baby, ” Jimmy said, kissing Hazel's forehead.

”mmm, that's nice, ” she was a bit out of it.

”She has been in and out; don't stay too long, ” John said, poking his head into Hazel’s room.

Jimmy caressed her face happy she was ok; Hazel grabbed his hand when he moved it, looking at him with love in her eyes.

”Thank you for checking on me, ” she said, she was trying hard to let him in.

”Of course, I have some news, but I want to wait till your heat is over, ” Jimmy said, smiling at her.

”mmm, K, Alpha, ” she was drifting off to sleep.

Jimmy made his way out to the living room; everyone was out there talking about Hazel and if it was a good idea to send her back to the facility. 

”No, Mick called me on the way over, ” Jimmy said.

”What?” Dean asked.

”He found her pup.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> CHILD ABUSE MENTIONED 
> 
> IF NOT YOUR THING FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER ITS NOT SUPER IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT

** Chapter 14**

Hazel paced the room, waiting for Jimmy to come over. He said he had big news for her but would tell Hazel what it was. She tried getting it out of her brother's bit. They wouldn't budge. 

Jimmy finally made it to the house with Cas Hazel was waiting on the front porch. Jimmy hugged her. Hazel had let her guard down. She noticed how different he and Cas were from the other Alphas. 

“What did you wanna tell me?” Hazel asked, excited for the news. 

“Let’s sit down,” Jimmy said, ushered Hazel into the house. 

Hazel sighed but did what Jimmy said if it meant finding out what he wanted to tell her. 

“I’m sitting, tell me,” Hazel said, impatiently. 

Jimmy sat down next to her taking her hand. Hazel looked at him. 

“While you were gone, I got some news,” Jimmy started. 

“I know this, get to the good stuff,” Hazel said. 

John tsked at her tell her not to rush him; she’s waited this long. 

Jimmy took a deep breath, “Mick, he found your pup,” Jimmy said, smiling. 

Hazel's face fell, she stood up and left the room. 

The men looked at each other, not knowing what to say; they weren’t expecting that. 

“I’ll go,” Dean said, heading to Hazels room. 

Dean knocked on the door Hazel didn’t answer, he opened the door she was sitting on her bed staring out the window. As Dean walked around, he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Haze?” Dean asked gently. 

Hazle turned and looked at him. She shook her head and started crying harder. Dean sat down and pulled her into a hug. 

“He told me, he said,” she started to say but sobbed harder. 

“What did he say?” Dean asked gently. 

“He told me she died, that he killed her,” Hazel said, letting out a sob. 

Dean sighed out his deep breath. The more he learns, the more pissed he gets about that stupid law. Jimmy knocked on the door. Hazel looked up at him. 

“Sweetheart, it’s her. John gave me your toothbrush,” Jimmy said, switching spots with Dean. 

Hazel hugged him, “can I see her?” Hazel asked. 

“Yes, Mick has everything set up we can go now if you want,” Jimmy said. 

Hazel jumped up saying yes what were they waiting for, she ran to the bathroom brushed her teeth again, washing face looking at what she was wearing, Hazel ran back to her room to change into something more agreeable. 

“Haze, calm down,” John said, taking his daughter by the hands. 

“Daddy, I, what if,” Hazel couldn’t finish what she was saying. 

“Don’t worry. We’re all going. I wanna meet my grandbaby,” John said with a smile. 

Hazel nodded, hugging John. She finally settled on top to wear and headed out of the room. Hazel took a deep breath, following everyone out of the house to the cars electing to ride with Jimmy and Cas. Dean followed along while Sam and John took his truck. Cas drove so Jimmy could keep an eye on Hazel. They were doing outpatient treatment since she knew all the escape routes in the facility. 

Hazel was doing a lot better, weekly sessions with Dumah, along with family therapy. They all were getting along better. 

“Jimmy, what if she doesn’t like me?” Hazel said. 

“Sweetheart, she’s two. She’s going to love you,” Jimmy said, taking Hazel's hand and kissing it. 

Hazel nodded. She was mad that Jimmy held on to this information as long as he’d did almost three weeks, and he finally told her, but then again, maybe they were trying to get all the legal stuff out of the way. 

“She "adopted" to a beta couple, they kept her name,” Jimmy said as they pulled up to the Omega Authority building. 

Hazel nodded, taking a deep breath, Dean turned in his seat and smiled, “ready?” Dean asked the excitement in his voice made Hazel smile. 

“Yeah, let's go,” Hazel said, relaxing. Having her whole family there made this whole thing better. 

They all got out of the car, Sammy and John walked up to them, Sam bounced a bit making Hazel happy her brothers were excited to meet their niece. 

Jimmy took Hazel's hand leading the group into the building, making their way up to the family reconnection room, Hazel's heart rate picked up anxiety reared its ugly head she looked at Dean. 

“breath, we got you,” Dean said, wrapping an arm around Hazel, pulling her tight. 

Hazel nodded the bell dinged, and all gathered in the elevator. Sam was so excited he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Excited Sammy?” Hazel asked, smiling at her little brother. 

“Hell ya, Haze, your pup, my niece,” Sam said, bouncing a bit. 

Hazel laughed as the doors opened to a Reception desk, a woman on the phone who held her finger up when Jimmy walked up. 

“Winchester/Novak,” Jimmy said, smiling strength Hazel. 

“You assume I’m taking your last name?” Hazel asked, folding her arms.

“It’s a formality I wouldn’t expect you to; I know you're proud to be a Winchester,” Jimmy said, pulling her close. 

Everyone else went to sit down and wait while Jimmy and Hazel found out what was going on. Mick came out of the back a few moments later, letting them know Little Mary was there and waiting. 

“Maybe John should come too,” Mick said with a nod to the eldest Alpha. 

“Alright, but I thought this was for Haze?” John said. 

Mick pulled John to the side, whispering in his ear they both looked at Hazel. John nodded, walking back over to Hazel and Jimmy. 

“We will be here if you need us,” Dean said, Cas and Sam nodding in agreement. 

Jimmy nodded and took Hazel's hand. They all followed Mick back to the reuniting area. Two people stood arms folded, rocking back and forth impatient while a little blonde girl played at their feet. 

“This is Mrs. and Mr. Chadwick, and Little Mary,” Mick said, “this is Hazel, Mary’s mama.”

“Hello,” Hazel said, looking at the two Betas. 

They both were in new clothes looked clean except for the fact the Hazel could tell they were on something by the way they were fidgeting and rubbing their faces. 

“So, you want her back?” Mrs. Chadwick asked in an annoyed tone. 

“I never wanted to give her away,” Hazel snapped back. 

Jimmy rubbed her back; Mary knocked the paint over onto Mr. Chadwick's shoes. 

“You stupid, little…” he said as he bent down and snatched Mary up, shaking her. 

Hazel grabbed the pup out of his arms, handing her to Jimmy before putting Mr. Chadwick into an armbar. 

“What were you saying to  ** _my _ ** pup?” Hazel asked, putting more pressure on his arm. 

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything,” Mr. Chadwick cried out. 

The tiny sniffs of the pup brought Hazel back to what was necessary. Hazel looked at Mary. She was in dingy clothes; her face and hair were dirty. 

“Hi, baby. Mama missed you so much,” Hazel said, letting go of the man and walking to Jimmy. 

Mary looked at Hazel and sniffed the air like she knew that smell, it was familiar she smiled wide at Hazel before she spoke. 

“Mama,” Mary said, smiling. 

Hazel smiled so full Jimmy had never seen that smile on Hazel's face. 

“You can leave,” John said to the Chadwicks with a growl in his voice. 

The couple ran out the door as fast as they could, not looking back or saying goodbye to the little girl they had for over two years. 

Mary bounced in Jimmy’s arms, reaching for Hazel saying Mama over and over. Hazel laughed, taking the little pup and squeezing her tight in her arms, tears sprang from her eyes. 

“No cry,” Mary said, wiping her Mama's tears. 

“Happy tears,” Hazel smiled. 

Hazel looked at John, who had tears in his eyes, watching his baby girl with her baby was almost too much for the tough as nails Alpha. 

“This is your grandpa,” Hazel said, turning to Mary could see John. 

“Gramps,” Mary managed to say, looking at John. 

“I like that,” John smiled, holding out his arms to the little pup who was more than happy to climb in the Alphas arms. 

“You look, good Gramps,” Hazel teased, smiling. 

Mick informed them that they had some papers to sign and then they were free to go, Hazel nodded and asked John to keep an eye on Mary he nodded talking to the pup.

“I’m gonna take her to meet her uncles unless you want me to wait,” John said, looking at Hazel. 

“Go ahead, I’ll be out soon,” Hazel said, kissing Mary’s head the little pup flinched a bit. It broke Hazel's heart; her baby would react like that to a kiss. 

John all smiles while murmuring to the pup heading out the door. Dean looked up as John walked out with the little blonde girl in his arms. 

“Oh my god, she looks like mom,” Dean said, his eyes filled with tears looking at the pup. 

John nodded, “This is your uncle Dean, Cas, and Sam,” John said. 

Mary sniffed the air trying to scent the other men. She tilted her head at Dean. He smelled a little like her, Mama. She held her arms out to Dean, he smiled and took her. 

“Where’s Haze?” Sam asked, looking past John at the door. 

“Signing some stuff,” John said, watching Dean with Mary. 

“Mama?” She questioned, looking at Dean. 

“No, Uncle,” Dean said. 

Mary furrowed her little brow the same way Hazel did when she was thinking. The pup sniffed Dean again. 

“You and Hazel smell similar,” Sam said, laughing. 

Dean nodded and looked at Cas, who was watching and observing, letting them have their family time. 

Hazel and Jimmy walked out the door. Mary looked, “Mama,” she said, wiggling out of Dean's arms. Once she hit the ground, she took off to Hazel, who scooped her up and spun her around, making the girl giggle. 

“Are you hungry?” Hazel asked. 

Mary nodded enthusiastically, resting her head on Hazel's shoulder, breathing in her Mama's scent it calmed her, she liked this feeling of warmth and contentment. 

Mick came out with a bag and a car seat the belonged to Mary; Hazel shook her head, looking a the state of things. The bag looked like it had been in the dumpster along with the car seat. Jimmy told Mick to toss it he had one in the back of the SUV already he needed to install, Hazel took the clothes after Mick pulled them into the office to talk about the pup Hazel would wash everything that way she had something clean to wear when Hazel took her shopping. 

Mary snuggled closer to Hazel's neck and whimpered. 

“What’s wrong?” Hazel asked, looking at her pup. 

“Ouchie,” Mary said, pointing to her side. 

Hazel looked at all the men and sat her pup down, taking off the little girls jacket that she didn't need it was warm outside, and lifting her shirt; there was a massive bruise on her side. 

Hazel looked around at everyone and pulled Mary's shirt down, picking her back up and snuggling her. 

”Did that man hurt you?” Hazel asked. 

Mary looked at Hazel like she was scared to say anything, Hazel reassured her that those people would never come near her again and she was safe. 

Mary sniffed and nodded her head; she stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked hard. 

”We are going home, we can eat and take a nap, ” Hazel said, heading to the elevator, not letting anyone know how pissed she was and her plan to get back at the people who hurt her precious pup. 

It took John, Jimmy, and Cas twenty minutes to figure out how to install the car seat, while Sam played with Mary and Dean talked to Hazel. 

”what are you going to do?” Dean asked he knew his sister well, and there was no way she was going to let them get away with hurting Mary. 

Hazel shrugged, watching her little brother play with his niece, ”don't know, yet, ” she said, ”do you think they know what they are doing?” 

Dean looked at the SUV watching all three men argue John being the one who had kids was taking charge, ”no, they don't, ” Dean said, laughing, ”let me know and I'll help, I am surprised no one got shot.”

Hazel laughed and admitted she thought about it, but in the end, she didn't want to frighten her pup anymore than she already was.

”success, ” Jimmy announced, giving Cas a high five. 

Hazel shook her head. He was such a dork, but that was one of the many things Hazel liked about Jimmy. 

“Hey, so um, if it’s ok, I wanna take Mary to my place,” Jimmy said, not looking at Hazel. 

“Why we have stuff at home?” Hazel said, watching Sam place Mary in the car seat, making sure all the clips were in the right place. 

“Well, one of the conditions to bringing her home is she’s with her Alpha and that me,” Jimmy said, looking around, technically he wasn't her father, but he was Hazels courting Alpha, and that was pretty much the same thing. 

Hazel smiled, “why James, are you asking me to move in?” Hazel teased 

Jimmy smiled; happily, she was teasing and wasn’t angry, “yes I am,” he replied. 

“Daddy? Did you know about this?” Hazel asked, turning to John. 

“Yes and well i don’t think it’s a bad idea,” John replied, he loved his daughter, but he knew the effect Jimmy had on her, the man, made Hazel stop and think he kept her calm. 

“I guess but no funny business we have a pup,” Hazel said, pointing to Jimmy before climbing in the back seat with Mary. 

John, Sam, and Dean followed in the truck to Jimmy's house. 

”I can't believe she's ok with this, ” Dean said, looking at the house as they pulled up. 

”your sister wants to be happy, and Jimmy makes her happy, ” John said, turned the truck off. 

Hazel pulled a crying Mary from the car, telling her it was ok they were going in now, and she's safe. Hazel sighed, kissing her baby, hoping she would calm down. Mary's crying turned into little hiccups as they walked into the house, Jimmy carrying Mary's bag. 

”Wow, ” Hazel said, looking around the house was enormous. 

”you like it?” Jimmy asked, smiling at her. 

Mary fussed again, shifting, ”she's soaked, ” Hazel said, feeling the wetness seep through the pup's pants. 

Jimmy told everyone to feel free to look around while he took Hazel up to Mary's room to change her. 

”geez Jimmy, when did you do all this?” Hazel asked, walking into Mary's room. 

It was a little princess dream, pink and white, a canopy bed with pink lace. The walls were white with pictures of mermaids and unicorns. Hazel smiled; it wasn't what she would have picked out, but it was beautiful. 

”it's why I was avoiding you, ” Jimmy said, ”I didn't wanna tell you.” 

”it's not what I would have done, but I love it, ” Hazel said, still looking around, ”thank you.” 

”she has a bathroom, this way, ” Jimmy said, opening a door that led to a large bathroom. 

Hazel walked in and laughed the bathroom was pink too; a large claw foot bathtub sat in the middle of the floor. Mary lifted her head, looking around.

”let's take a bath, and then we can eat, ” Hazel said, setting the pup down.

Mary stood by her Mama while she filled the tub. Jimmy said he was going to head downstairs. There were clean clothes in the dresser for Mary when they finished. 

”ok, let's get you undressed, ” Hazel said, turning the water off. 

Mary put her arms up so Hazel could take her sort off the little girl was filthy, covered in dirt and grime fingerprint bruises on her small arms from being snatch, Hazel removed Mary's pants and pull-ups noting how dirty she was before placing her in the warm water. Mary giggled when her feet touched the water, and she kicked a bit Hazel smiled and lowered her into the tub. 

Hazel poured water slowly over Mary’s head to wash her hair. The little girl coughed when the water spilled down her face. 

“Sorry, mamas gonna wash your hair,” Hazel said, smelling shampoo Jimmy bought. It had no scent that made Hazel smile her baby smelled like a cinnamon roll with the hint pine they all got from John. 

” Mama, love you, ” Mary said, smiling as Hazel rinsed her hair. 

”I love you too, baby, ” Hazel said. 

After they finished bathing and the water was a grey color, Hazel wrapped a fluffy pink towel around Mary and carried her to the bedroom. 

Hazel looked around again. It was adorable that Jimmy had done all of the decorating for Mary, and she wasn’t his pup. Hazel set Mary down on the bed and grabbed a pull-up drying her off before pulling it on, Mary grabbed a pink stuffed unicorn and snuggled it looking at Hazel to see if it was ok. 

“Do you like it?” Hazel asked, smiling. 

Mary nodded slowly, looking scared. 

“He is yours. You wait here, mamas going to get some clothes,” Hazel said, getting off the bed and waking to the dresser. 

It was all pinks and purples. Hazel couldn’t help but smile, finding a simple outfit to put on Mary. She hurried back to the bed, remembering when Sammy was two, he could hardly sit. Mary was still sitting on the couch looking around she smiled when she saw Hazel. 

Hazel got Mary dressed quickly finding some slippers, so her feet didn’t get cold they headed back down to the kitchen. 

“Jimmy?” Hazel called, trying to find everyone. 

Hazel has somehow made her way down the back set of stairs leading to the back of the house. She could hear voices. Creeping, she stopped to listen. 

“I don’t care. I told you I don’t want anything to do with you,” Jimmy growled. 

Hazel had never heard him speak like that to anyone. She wanted to see who was pissing off her Alpha. The omega in her was not happy; he was upset. Hazel stopped fighting against that side so hard when she was with Jimmy. Hazel would ever admit it to anyone like the way Jimmy made her feel all floaty and full of butterflies, but right now, she wanted to know why she was smelling Alpha anger in the air and why he was on the verge of yelling. 

“Jimmy?” Hazel asked, coming around the corner, stopping when she saw Mrs. Novak. 

“Where’s my dad?” Hazel asked, turning so Mrs. Novak couldn’t see Mary. 

“Is this her? The pup?” Mrs. Novak moved close. 

Hazel growled low and deep in her chest, warning not to come any closer; she would fight. 

“James, you allow,” she started. 

“I asked you to leave, and I mean it. You will **_not_** have anything to do with Hazels pup or any pup we adopt, ” Jimmy said, holding the back door open. 

Mrs. Nova turned and stormed out of the house she was offered, and neither one of them cared. 

Hazel sighed, snuggling Mary, who was shaking in her arms, whispering how sorry she was that Mama was keeping her safe. 

“haze, I’m sorry. I swear I kicked my mom out of my life, but she’s…” Jimmy said, reaching to hug Hazel. 

“She’s your mom, and I appreciate you are sticking to your word, but I have a hungry pup to feed I could eat too,” Hazel said, smiling. 

Jimmy knew they would be talking about this after every time left for the night, but he was happy she didn’t hit anyone. 

Hazel finally found everyone in the dining room. This house was too big; she felt like she was never going to learn it. 

“There are my girls,” John said, smiling a the two of them. 

“Hi, Daddy,” Hazel laughed, ”Cas, did you want to hold her?”

Cas looks scared for a moment like he wasn’t sure. 

“She’s two, you aren’t going to break her,” Hazel said, dropping the toddler into Cas lap. 

Mary looked at Cas with curiosity touching his face turning to look at Jimmy when she heard his voice and back at Cas very confused. 

Mary furrowed her brow, “dada?” She asked Cas. 

“No, Uncle Cas,” he replied

“Unk Ca,” Mary said, smiling. 

“Good job, baby,” Hazel said, lifting her out of Cas’ lap, placing her in the high chair Jimmy had bought for her. 

Mary sat quietly, looking at everyone hazel on one side Jimmy on the other, Dean between Hazel and Cas John, and then Sam leaving a space between him and Jimmy. 

Hazel set a piece of PB and J on the tray, know sure if she would like it or not. Mary snatched it shoving it into the mouth so no one could take it from her. 

” Hazel, you wanna tell us what Mick told you about Mary?” John asked, watching the baby shove more food in her mouth. 

“Slow down; we won’t take it, I promise,” Hazel said, waiting until Mary finished with what was in her mouth before adding more on the tray. 

Hazel took a deep breath looking at Jimmy, who gave her a nod to go on; Mary was starved not only for attention but food. She's underweight, and behind in all her milestones, they found traces of drugs in her system she’s been physically abused, and a long list of other things that Hazel couldn’t get through Jimmy finished for her. 

“I know I wasn’t the best father when you kids were little, but I would have never withheld food from you,” John said, shaking his head. 

“She’s home now and never has to worry,” Hazel said, kissing the side of Mary’s head. The toddler leaned into the touch. 

After lunch, John, Sam, Dean, and Cas left, leaving Jimmy and Hazel genuinely alone for the first time. 

“You wanna help me put her down for a nap?” Hazel asked, watching Mary rub her eyes. 

“I would love that.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jimmy paced the front hall waiting for Hazel to come down with Mary so they could leave on the camping /hunting trip that John planned, saying it had been too long since they did anything as a family and that they needed to get together. Jimmy was excited in one way he had never been camping, and from what Cas told him, it seemed like it could be fun now that there weren't any rouge Omegas to rob them. 

“There's Daddy,” Hazel said, pointing Jimmy as she walked down the stairs with Mary.

Mary clapped and made grabby hands at Jimmy; Hazel laughed, handing the wiggly pup over when they got to the bottom of the stairs. 

“How are my girls?” Jimmy asked Mary. 

“A little grumpy, but nothing a ride in the car won't fix,” Hazel said, picking up the diaper bag and the last of what they needed heading out the door. 

Jimmy followed talking to Mary, asking if she was excited to see her grandpa and her uncles, Mary clapped her hands at their names as Jimmy said them. She was learning to say their names, but it was still hard. 

“Hey, do you wanna drive?” Jimmy asked they were headed to Johns to meet up and then follow him to the campsite. 

“No, you can drive,” Hazel said, closing the back hatch and walking around to the passenger side. 

The ride was quiet except for Mary babbling in the backseat and Hazel answering like she knew what Mary was saying. Jimmy looked in the rearview mirror and smiled; he never thought he would love a pup as much as Jimmy loved Mary part of him knew it was because she was Hazels, and Jimmy loved her even if she wasn't as affectionate as he would like. Still, Hazel showed her love in other ways, and that made Jimmy happy. 

“Jimmy, you passed the house,” Hazel said as they drove down the street. 

“Sorry I was thinking,” Jimmy said with a laugh turning the car around. 

Hazel laughed as they pulled up John and Dean, both looking confused. Mary squealed when she saw John, she loved spending time with her gramps, and John loved spending time with Mary. 

John was to the car, first pulling Mary out of her car seat much to the toddler’s delight. 

“Someone is happy to see you,” Dean laughed, watching John talk to Mary. 

John asked Hazel to go inside to check on Gabe and Sam. They were trying to figure out what Gabe should bring, and John was sure Cas was making it worse. Hazel nodded, kissing Mary before she headed inside to check on her little brother. 

John waited for the front door to close before he turned to Jimmy. It had been three weeks since Hazel and Mary moved into Jimmy's house, and John didn't want to pry, but he still wanted to know how things were going.

“Ok, she's still sleeping in Mary’s room, but I think it's because they both are up most of the night,” Jimmy said, sighing. 

He wished he could help Hazel with the nightmares, but Dumah said it was something Hazel would get through, and as long as Jimmy showed her, she had nothing to worry about that should slow down and not happen every night. 

“Haze, doesn’t come to you at all?” Dean asked, thinking it was weird Hazel always needed a hug after a nightmare. 

“Sometimes, but I think she thinks she is bothering me,” Jimmy replied as the front door opened, and Hazel's voice rang through. 

“I don't care we aren't bringing it, this is to unplug, spend time with family, and you are a Winchester by extension,” Hazel said, heading to the car. 

“What if we get lost?” Gabe argued. 

“We won't, and Sammy knows how to navigate and use the color of the trees and mountain faces if he gets lost, we all do,” Hazel said, putting Gabes satellite GPS in the glove box. 

Gabe sighed, “what if I get lost, and I'm alone?” he asked. 

“Then one of us will find you now stop and help Sam with the rest of the stuff,” Hazel said, pointing to Sam trying to carry all the bags. 

“Sa, Sa,” Mary yelled, spotting her Uncle.

“Hey, little pup,” Sam said with a smile, dropping the bags and taking Mary from John. 

Gabe loaded the rest of the bags into John’s truck; John smiled, watching Sam chase Mary around the front yard. Tell Sam to come and strap Mary in they were ready to get going, Sam scooped Mary up telling her it was time to go and they could play later. 

Gabe and Sam wanted to ride with Jimmy and Hazel. She figured Sam wanted to keep Mary entertained, and Jimmy was sure Gabe had something up his sleeve. 

“Don't mess with them, she will shoot you,” Cas said, pulling Gabe aside. 

“Don't fret Little brother I'm trying to get to know her is all,” Gabe replied, putting his hands up. 

Cas shook his head and joined Dean in John’s truck. They were taking two cars that way the campsite wasn't full of cars. John shook his head and started the car. Pulling away from the curb, Jimmy followed. 

Hazel turned in her seat to check on Mary, who was more than happy to take crackers from Sam. 

“Sorry, it's ok? She can have these?” Sam asked. 

“Of course,” Hazel said with a soft smile. 

She looked at Gabe and squinted wonder precisely what he wanted with her little brother.

“What?” Gabe asked when he noticed Hazel staring at him.

“Nothing, why are you coming with us?” Hazel asked. 

“I invited him, he is my friend,” Sam replied before Gabe could. 

Hazel nodded and let it go telling Sam, Mary had juice and water in the diaper bag, and she could have what she wanted. 

The car ride was quiet until Gabe spoke up. 

“When are you guys going to mate?” Gabe asked, leaning forward. 

“When are you going to stop pretending you don't wanna fuck my little brother?” Hazel snapped back. 

Sam choked on the water he was drinking, spitting it all over the back of the seat, causing Mary to crack up and Hazel and Jimmy to ask if he was ok. 

“Geeze, Haze, you gotta be like that?” Sam asked. 

“I'm your sister, it's my job to look out for you,” Hazel said, turning back around. 

Jimmy was trying to hide his laugh, that was the first time in his whole life he had ever seen someone render Gabe speechless. 

Gabe sat back, folding his arms across his chest looking out the window, Sam hit the back of Hazel’s seat, she turned and looked at him. 

“What?” Hazel asked.

Sam nodded to Gabe she shrugged. Hazel didn't care that she hurt his feelings. He shouldn't have asked such a personal question.

“Hazel, please,” Sam said, making puppy eyes at her. 

“Gabriel, I'm sorry I implied you want to fuck Sam. Even though I know it's true,” Hazel said. 

Gabe shook his head and laughed. Jimmy announced they were at the site much to his relief. Jimmy parked behind John, Gabe was out of the car before anyone Sam chased after him while Hazel got Mary out of her car seat. 

“Sweetheart, that wasn’t nice,” Jimmy said. 

Hazel turned and looked at him; Jimmy held his hand up before she could speak. 

“I know what he said, and yes, I pissed me off too, but please be the bigger person,” Jimmy finished. 

Hazel sighed and handed Mary over to Jimmy before she went to find Gabe. He was helping Sam pull the bags out of the back of the truck. 

“Gabriel, I apologize for not thinking before I spoke, and it was rude of me,” Hazel said, looking at her shoes. 

“It’s fine; I was rude first,” Gabriel said, setting the bag down and holding his hand out. 

“Forgiven?” Hazel asked shaking Gabriel’s hand 

“Forgiven,” Gabe replied with a smile. 

John handed out jobs sending Cas, Dean, and Gabe to get kindling to start a fire. Hazel and Sam were to set up the tents, Jimmy was on Mary duty, and John would collect the stones to make the fire pit. 

Jimmy caught up with John asking if he and Mary could go too, John nodded and let Hazel know, she smiled and yelled to be careful. 

“What’s up?” John asked, knowing Jimmy wanted to say something to him. 

“I’m worried about Mary being around the guns and the knives. I know Hazel has them in the house, and she’s got her system, but we don’t have lockboxes and safes out here,” Jimmy said, motioning with his hands. 

John laughed, “Hazel has been handling knives before she was two, and as far as the guns go, we keep them unloaded until we go hunting. I teach them young it’s a good skill, and I know my kids their pups will learn these things too,” John said, patting Jimmy on the back. 

“That young?” Jimmy asked. 

“She's got a knack for it, shooting too,” John said, picking up some stones.

“Can I ask you something else? It’s about Hazel and I,” Jimmy said, watching Mary wonder a bit in front of them. 

“You wanna know how to get her to sleep in your room?” John asked. 

Jimmy nodded and called Mary to come back. She was too far away. 

“I think this trip will bring you both closer. I know my girl, and she’s scared to fall, she’s a perfectionist, and she wants to be perfect for you,” John said, handing the rocks to Jimmy, grabbing Mary and putting her on his shoulders. 

“I don’t need her to be perfect; I love her flaws and all, ” Jimmy said. 

“Grab that one,” John said, pointing with his foot, “you and I know that, but Haze, I think I messed up with her. I made her question everyone’s intentions and then all that happened,” John shook his head, “let teach you how to shoot, she'll like it, and you get what you want,” John said heading back to camp. 

“What’s that?” Jimmy asked, following John. 

“Hazel, touching you,” John said with a laugh.

  
  


Jimmy almost dropped the rocks; he was shocked at John’s response. If it was Mary and an Alpha were asking about her, Jimmy would have Hazel pull out the shotgun, but he figured John wanted his kids to be happy. 

All four of the tents set up when they got back to the camp much to Jimmy’s surprise. He was under the impression that it took a while to get the tents right. 

“That was fast,” Jimmy said, setting the rocks down. 

“We have been on the run our whole lives sometimes we were lucky enough to have a tent,” Hazel replied, looking around for Mary.

“She is with JOhn,” Jimmy said to ease his Omegas worry. 

Hazel relaxed a bit when she heard Mary laugh. Jimmy sighed as Hazel went to get Mary from John. He noticed she never liked to be too far from Mary if she could help it. 

“Hazel worried the whole ten minutes you were gone,” Sam said, helping Jimmy set up the fire pit.

Jimmy looked at Sam, “she will calm down,” Jimmy said.

“Talk to her, please, she listens to you without getting defensive,” Sam said, placing the last of the rocks in a circle. 

“Is this safe?” Jimmy asked, looking at their work. 

“Yeah, we will keep an eye on Mary, stop worrying you're as bad as Hazel,” Sam said, walking away toward Gabe. 

Gabe was chattering away when Sam walked up; Dean asked what was up. Sam shook his head. 

“What did Hazel do?” Cas asked, looking past Sam. 

“Nothing, I hungry,” Sam said, folding his arms. 

“Then let's get something to eat,” Dean said, smiling, running across the clearing to John. 

They split into teams, John, Gabe and Sam. Dean, and Cas, Jimmy, Hazel, and Mary all headed into the woods to find some food. 

“Rabbit,” Hazel said, lifting her rifle. 

Hit it on the first shot, Jimmy was impressed, and in the eye. Hazel smiled, handing her rifle to jimmy, taking Mary out of the pack strapped to Jimmy's back. 

“Wanna see the bunny?” Hazel asked, taking Mary to pick up the rabbit. 

“I don't think she should see that,” Jimmy said, following.

“Why not? We are going to eat it. Besides, death is a part of life,” Hazel said, letting Mary pet the rabbit and watch as she skinned it. 

Hazel loaded Mary back into the pack before slinging the rabbit over her shoulder.

Poor Jimmy looked a little green. Hazel gave him a soft smile.

“You ok?” Hazel asked, taking his hand. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't know you knew how to do that,” Jimmy said, looking down at their hands as Hazel laced her fingers through his. 

Hazel reassured Jimmy that he was fine, and he didn't grow up skinning and hunting. It wasn't a big deal. Jimmy sighed and nodded. That was one of the many things he loved about Hazel; she didn't care or judge him because of the things that made him feel uneasy. 

“Aww, look at you holding hands,” Gabe said as they walked up. 

Hazel pulled her hand out of Jimmy's and walked to John, who was skinning a decent size deer. 

“What did you do that for?” Jimmy hissed at his brother. 

“What?” Gabe asked, confused by what he did.

Jimmy shook his head and walked to where Cas and Dean were getting the fire ready. Dean smiled and took Mary from the pack letting Cas work on the fire as they showed him. 

“Haze was holding your hand?” Dean asked, setting Mary down. 

“Now she won't,” Jimmy said, pulling the backpack off. He sighed and dropped the pack watching Cas start the fire. 

“Don't stop what you are doing, she loves you,” Dean said, watching Mary explore not too far from him. 

“I did it,” Cas said, clapping his hands together at smoke bellowed out. 

Dean smiled and gave him a kiss congratulating him on a job well done. Mary screamed and dropped whatever she had in her hand, and Hazel was to her before anyone else. 

“Look at mama, it's ok,” Hazel said, looking at Mary’s hand. 

“Let me see,” John said, picking up Mary. 

John looked over her hand; she had a tiny bump from where something bit her, Hazel asked if she was ok.

“She's ok, stinging ant is all, now she knows,” John said, kissing Mary’s hand before setting her down. 

“I thought you were watching her,” Hazel scolded Jimmy and stormed off to their tent with Mary to get the insect cream. 

Jimmy sighed and followed. Hazel was talking to Mary about how she should pick up anything that crawls. She was bigger, and they get scared and bite. Jimmy smiled at that. 

“Sweetheart?” Jimmy asked through the tent door. 

“Dada,” Mary called, pushing the door to the side, reaching Jimmy.

Jimmy bent down and scooped her up, kissing her hand when she held it up to show him.

“I'm sorry, I snapped. I'm hungry, and I'm tired,” Hazel said, fussing over Mary.

“It's ok, I understand, come on, show me how to cook a rabbit.

Jimmy was surprised at how good fresh rabbit was, they all had caught a few except Hazel who shot one for them to share, Mary sat with John who shared his with her. Mary fell asleep in her grandpas’ arms. 

“I'll take her, I'm gonna lay down too,” Hazel said, standing to reach for the pup. 

“No, I haven't had a pup this little in my arms in a long time, let me enjoy it. Go lay down and stop worrying so much I got her,” John said, shooing his daughter away. 

Hazel smiled and put her hands up, heading to the tent, kicking her shoes off before getting in and laying down. She looked up when she heard the tent unzip. 

“You mind, I a little tired,” Jimmy said.

Hazel shook her head, scooting over so Jimmy could lay where he wanted. 

It didn't take long for Hazel to fall asleep; between her and Mary, they didn't sleep much, and she napped when Mary did; trying to catch up on sleep, she was always tired and felt horrible when she snapped. 

Hazel whimpered waking Jimmy from his nap, she had moved closer to him in her sleep and was snuggled close to his chest, crying. 

“Sweetheart, it's only a dream; I'm right here,” Jimmy said, trying to wake her gently.

“No, please,” Hazel mumbled. 

“Hazel, wake up,” Jimmy said with a bit more force. 

Hazel shot up breathing heavy she looked at Jimmy; they were close together; he smelled like home and comfort. Hazel leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss that left Jimmy a bit stunned. 

“Thank you,” Hazel said, resting her head back down on the pillow. 

Jimmy smiled and laid back down next to her; Hazel snuggled in close to Jimmy's chest, breathing in his scent it was calming.

“Can I put my arm around you?” Jimmy asked. 

“Mmhm,” Hazel replied, nodding yes, into his chest. 

Jimmy wrapped his arm around Hazel rubbing her back she always wore layers, but today she only had on a t-shirt, he could feel the raised scars on her back through the material.

“I'm sorry I know it's gross,” Hazel mumbled into Jimmy's chest. 

“It's not gross,” Jimmy said, continuing to rub her back. He was enjoying the fact that she was letting him touch her. 

Hazel looked up at him in surprise she was always told how gross she was and how horrible she smelled to all the other Alphas that were near her or raped her. 

“Really? You don't think so?” Hazel questioned. 

“Nope, and I love the way you smell,” Jimmy said, testing his luck and placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

Hazel let out a laugh through her nose and pulled away. 

“I'm sorry I should have asked,” Jimmy said, sitting up when Hazel did. 

Hazel shook her head; they were still working on her talking about how she feels, especially around Jimmy and what she wants from him. 

“I like when you kiss me,” Hazel said, pulling her knees to her chest. 

“Then what is it?” Jimmy asked, scooting closer to Hazel. 

She took a deep breath, “I'm worried that one day all you will see are the damaged parts,” Hazel replied, looking at him. 

“Oh, baby, that's not what I see. You are not damaged, you have scars and wounds that need to heal, and I want to help you with that healing — the good and the bad all of it. I want you, and I love all of you, imperfections and all,” Jimmy said, pulling her into a hug.

“Will you remind me all the time,” Hazel asked. 

“All the time until we die,” Jimmy replied.

They both looked up when they heard Mary laughing. They left the tent in search of their pup, smiling watching Cas and Dean chase Mary around. John was cleaning a rifle. 

“Where are Sam and Gabriel?” Hazel asked, stilling next to JOhn. 

“Sam took him shooting,” John replied. 

“Alone?” Hazel asked watching JOhn clean his gun, 

John sighed and looked at Hazel; she put her hands up if he thought it was ok for them to be alone; she wasn't going to say anything. Hazel thought Gabe was too old for Sam, and he was still a baby. 

“Whos bow is this?” Jimmy asked, looking at the array of weapons. 

“Mine,” Hazel said.

“Is there anything you can't shot?” Jimmy asked. 

“No,” Hazel replied with a shrug. 

“Mama,” Mary called. 

Hazel smiled and let her pup climb in her lap, kissing the top of Mary’s head. Mary babbled on and on about Uncle Dean and Cas chasing her for what Hazel could make out what she was saying. 

**************************************************

Cas and Dean headed into the woods to collect more firewood before it got dark. 

Cas pushed Dean against the tree, kissing him, hard. 

“Cas,” Dean whined. 

“Can you be quiet for me?” Cas asked, kissing down Dean's neck.

Dean nodded, not trusting his voice, the feel of his Alpha pressed against him the scruff scrapping against the soft skin of Dean's cheek made him moan a bit. Cas chuckled and unbuckled Dean's pants; he grabbed Cas’ hand. 

“It's ok we aren't going to do that yet, but I do wanna make you feel good,” Cas said. 

Dean let go of Cas’ wrist, allowing the Alpha to continue what he was doing. Dean moaned as Cas reached in his pants and began rubbing his cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean moaned. 

Cas quickly kissed Dean swallowing his moans, removing his hand to undo his pants. Cas dropped to his knees in front of Dean. 

“You are going to have to be quiet; I don't wanna be interrupted,” Cas said as he pulled Dean from his pants. 

Dean bit down on his lip as Cas licked the tip of his cock before wrapping his lips around it, rolling his tongue around, he reached down, grabbing Cas’ hair and pulling. Cas smiled; happily, his Omega was enjoying his present. 

Cas jerked himself in time with his bobbing, popping off only to tell Dean to be quiet. 

“Oh shit, fuck,” Dean moaned out as he came down Cas’ throat. 

Cas popped off, looking down at his hand covered in his come. Dean was breathing hard and laughed at Cas. 

“We can wash up in the stream,” Dean said, tucking himself away and helping Cas. 

Cas sighed as he washed his hands in the freezing water, “I didn't think about this,” he said with a laugh drying his hands on his shirt. 

“I enjoyed it,” Dean replied, smiling at Cas firewood in hand. 

“Should we get more?” Cas asked, taking some of the wood from Dean. 

“Nah, this is good enough,” Dean replied, kissing Cas.

They walked back to camp Hazel was setting up to cook the deer that John had killed. 

“Took you long enough, and you have tree bark in your hair,” Hazel said, taking the wood from Dean. 

Cas looked at Dean and laughed, picking the bits of bark from his hair. 

“Next time you wanna blow each other make sure you far enough where we can't hear you,” Hazel added, walking away. 

Dean turned deep red, hiding his face in Cas’ chest while Gabe clapped, and Sam punched him, telling him to grow up. 

*********************************************

After dinner Mary was snuggled up in her grandpas’ lap, she could care less about everyone else when John was around, the sun was starting to set JOhn suggested Hazel take Jimmy and show him how to shot the compound bow she brought. 

“Daddy, what's up with you? You keep shoving Jimmy and I together like we aren't already courting,” Hazel said 

John smiled, “you and show your Alpha a few things, touch him. We need it too,” John said, kissing the top of Mary’s head and smiling. 

“I'm trying,” Hazel replied. 

“I know,” John replied.

Hazel grabbed the bow and few arrows, taking Jimmy by the hand, leading him into the woods to practice.

“Watch me, and you can try,” Hazel said, knocking the arrow and letting it lose. 

“Holy shit, that's hot,” Jimmy said, watching Hazel. 

Hazel smirked. Sometimes Jimmy didn't have a filter around her. 

“Here, the bow does most of the work,” Hazel said, placing his hands in the right spots, “feet apart,” she added, grabbing his hips and kicking his feet with hers. 

Hazel guided her hand over his raising the bow, he was taller, but she made due. 

“Breath with me,” Hazel said, pressing herself close to Jimmy so he could feel her breathing, “On the next exhale, release the arrow,” Hazel added breathing in deep so Jimmy could feel it the smell of Alpha arousal filled her nostrils making her slick. 

Jimmy released the arrow missing the tree, “shit, I'm sorry, I'll go get it,” he said, running towards where the arrow could have gone. 

“Jimmy, leave it, it's too dark we can find it tomorrow,” Hazel yelled. 

“I need a minute,” Jimmy replied stopping at the tree cursing under his breath at his cock for betraying him. 

Hazel touched Jimmy's arm, “it's ok, Dad said I needed to touch you, that Alphas need it too,” she said putting her head down. 

Everything about Jimmy made her Omega want to submit even if Hazel didn't want to; Jimmy placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head, so she was looking at him. 

  
“He’s right. We needed it just as much as you do, but I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want,” Jimmy said, cupping her face with his hands. 

“I know, I'm trying; it's hard because all the others hated it, and I would get hit for trying,” Hazel said, her voice thick, and a tear slid down her cheek. 

Jimmy wiped it away with his thumb, “I will never hit you, you wanna touch me, hug me, cuddle. I would love it,” he said, smiling. 

“Ok,” Hazel said, placing her hand over his rubbing her face on his palm.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hazel and Jimmy made their way back to the campsite; everyone gathered around the fire. 

Dean cuddled under a blanket with Cas, Sam was a little too close to Gabe for Hazel's comfort, but she didn't say anything, and Mary snuggled in John's lap playing with a stuffed bunny she put in her bag that Hazel was packing. 

They sat down around the fire, "who wants s' mores?" Hazel asked, standing back up. 

A chorus of me's from her family while everyone else looked confused. 

"You've never had a s' more?" Dean asked, looking at Cas. 

The Novak men shook their heads and looked down a bit embarrassed. 

"Mother never let up have sweets," Cas replied. 

"Your mother is a horrible person, but she helped create you and Jimmy, so I guess I can't complain too much," Dean said with a smile. 

"I think I have had one, the chocolate with marshmallow on a graham cracker?" Gabe asked. 

Sam nodded, saying he was right, Gabe laughed and said he had one, once but he burnt the marshmallow, and it wasn't delicious. 

  
  


Hazel laughed, grabbing the things she needed handing out sticks and marshmallows and everything else they needed. 

" Where did Jimmy go?" Hazel asked, looking for him. 

" I'm right here, you looked cold I got a blanket," Jimmy said, holding it up. 

Hazle smiled and handed him his stuff; John toasted Mary's while the Winchester's helped the Novak's figure out what they were doing. 

"Oh my god! Can we have these all the time?" Jimmy asked savory the flavor he had missed out on his whole life. 

They all laughed, Hazel grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around Jimmy's shoulders before settling into his lap. 

"Don't get marshmallow in my hair," Hazel said, looking up at Jimmy. 

"I'm finished," Jimmy replied with a mouthful of sticky goodness. 

Hazel smiled and looked to her left when she saw Sam smack Gabe in the arm; he put his hands up as Sam whispered for him to shut up. 

"It's ok, Sammy, he can say what he wants. Don't forget I could shoot you in the same leg in the same spot, and you'll never be able to walk again," Hazel said, feeding some of her s' more to Jimmy.

John laughed as Gabe opened and closed his mouth like a fish; he could win this weekend. Cas shook his head tell Gabe it was better to keep his mouth shut. 

"I'm gonna head in, you kids be good," John said, hoisting Mary on to his shoulder, trying no to wake her. 

"Here, Daddy, I'll take her," Hazel said, scrambling to get up. 

"No, this is time for me to spend with Mary, she is the only granddaughter at the moment I wanna enjoy it," John said carrying Mary to his tent not waiting for Hazel to answer. 

Hazel slumped down in defeat she knew what John was doing trying to get her to realize that Jimmy wasn't going to hurt her or force her to do anything if they shared a bed. 

"Sweetheart?" Jimmy whispered, pulling Hazel close, "if you are not ok, you need to say something."

"I don't, it's, I'm sorry," Hazel said, jumping up and running to the tent. 

"What the hell was that about?" Gabe asked, looking at everyone. 

Jimmy sighed and followed Hazel to the tent, saying good night. Dean got up and went to John's tent to talk to him. Dean knew what was up with Hazel, even if she was a helicopter around Mary. They needed to let her. As an Omega, Dean understood the importance of having the pup near her at all times. Alphas, don't fully understand that need. 

"Dad?" Dean asked from outside the tent. 

"What's up?" John asked, peeking his head out. 

"Dad, I get what you are doing, but you took a pup from an Omega," Dean said, saying it in a way John would understand. 

John sat back, "shit, watch Mary," he said, getting out of the tent.

Jimmy was holding Hazel when John unzipped the tent. 

"I didn't think I'm sorry, Haze. You have been doing so well. Lately, I thought that..." John said. 

Hazel looked up and him with watery green eyes, "It's ok, Daddy, I know you are excited. Please come get me if she has a bad dream," she said, handing John Mary's blanket. 

"I can bring her into you," John said, feeling like an asshole. 

"It's ok, I need to learn to let other people take care of her too," Hazel said with a sniff. 

John leaned down and pulled Hazel to him, whispering how sorry he was for not thinking of her. Hazel shook her head as she pulled away, giving John a soft smile. 

"Take care of my girl," John said, closing the tent before leaving. 

"Will you turn around, please, so I can change," Hazel asked, looking down. 

Jimmy nodded and turned to face the small mesh window Hazel kept close to keep the bugs out. Jimmy peeked over his shoulder Hazels back was too him she had her shirt off he could see thick, rope-like scars covering her back. 

"Ok, I am covered," Hazel said softly. 

She was in a t-shirt and sweat pants sliding into her sleeping bag. Jimmy took his pants off, mirroring Hazel. She looked at him. 

"No pants?" Hazel asked. 

"I don't like the way they feel; they get all twisted. I move around a lot," Jimmy said, pulling the sleeping bag up around his neck.

Hazel looked like she wanted to say something but changed her mind, only to look up. 

"Do you want the lamp on?" Hazel said, nodding to the lamp hanging in the middle of the tent.

"That's not what you wanted to ask me, but you can turn it off," Jimmy said. 

Hazel sighed; she hated how desperately she wanted Jimmy to hold her; Hazel also hated how bad she fought that feeling. 

"Can we," Hazel took a deep breath, "Can we cuddle?" she asked, climbing out of her sleeping bag. 

Jimmy couldn't smile any wider they had bought two-person sleeping bags to share with Mary, but Jimmy was more than happy to share with Hazel. He nodded, moving back and opening the bag so Hazel could climb in once the lamp was off. 

Hazel scooted, so her back was to Jimmy's chest, she grabbed Jimmy's arm and wrapped it around her. 

"Are you ok?" Jimmy asked this was not Hazel's typical behavior. 

Hazel sighed and turned over, "I, I want to be with you, but I hate this fear I have," she said, placing a hand on his chest. 

"There's no rush, baby; I'll wait however long it takes," Jimmy said, placing his hand over hers, "I wanna be near you, I want this right now."

"Why are you so patient?" Hazel asked, moving so she could see his face in the small out of light dancing on the tent from the fire outside. 

"Because I love you. I fell for you when you punched me," Jimmy said with a smile. 

Hazel laughed and touched his face, "I love you too, James."

"You know you only call me that when you are flirting," Jimmy said. 

"I know, it's sexier," Hazel whispered, moving closer. 

Jimmy smiled and laughed; he never thought of himself as sexy, but if that's what Hazel thought he wasn't going to argue. 

Hazel traced the lines of Jimmy's face, he closed his eyes and sighed letting her take her time touching him, if this is what it was going to take to be near her then he was going to take it. 

"Can I ask, why don't you wanna let anyone see you?" Jimmy whispered.

Hazel sighed, "Alistair the first one, he used a bullwhip, over and over again until I had thick raised scars. Michael, he would tell me how gross it was," she said with a sniff. 

" I hate Michael for what he did to you, had I known," Jimmy said, shaking his head. 

" I have you now," Hazel said, closing the gap between them.

This kiss was different than her other kisses; this had an urgency to it. 

Jimmy took a chance and kissed her back their lips moved and molded like they made to touch, the blood rushed in Jimmy" s ears all he could hear was his heart pounding, the smell of Hazel engulfed his senses all he wanted was love her and be loved by her. 

Hazel moaned when Jimmy brushed his tongue against her lips she opened letting him in, every instinct in Jimmy was to take her and show her what she was missing, but he fought it going at Hazel's pace if this kissing was all she wanted, for now, he was happy to go with kisses. 

Hazel pulled away first breathing heavy the scent of Alpha and Omega arousal filled the tent. It was suffocating. 

" was that ok?" Hazel asked, shyly biting her bottom lip with worry. 

Jimmy swore if he could see her face, she would be bright red.

" Better than ok," Jimmy replied. 

" Good," Hazel said, attacking his mouth again.

***************

Dean covered a laugh smelling the air or wasn't often they could smell Hazel, but when they did, it was intense.

" Is that?" Gabe asked, pointing to the tent. 

" Not a damn word, you won't ruin this for Hazel or Jimmy," Cas scolded his older brother.

Gabe put his hands up saying he was going to bed, Sam yawned and said he was tired too. 

" don't let Haze hear you," Dean teased. 

"Shut up," Sam said, following Gabe to the tent. 

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean; he gave a slight nod dousing the fire, he followed Cas back to their tent. 

"So, what do you think of us watching Mary for a while, let Jimmy and Hazel get to know each other when we get home," Cas asked, pulling his shirt over his head. 

Dean thought about it if they were getting close, and Hazel's heat was coming soon. It made sense. 

"I don't see why not, she's gonna need someone to watch her soon," Dean said, smiling at Cas. 

Cas smiled, "so, I wanna talk to your dad first; I want you to move in," Cas said, laying down next to Dean, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Sounds good, it's the next step," Dean said, kissing Cas's hand. 


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17 **

Dean and Cas made the plan for Dean to move in while on the camping trip. Sam was happy for his siblings, finding their Alphas. When they got home, Dean and Cas took Mary Hazel was feeling the start of her heat, and John agreed she should spend it with Jimmy. 

"Dad, it's going to be ok," Dean said, placing a hand no John's shoulder. 

"I know, I'm worried about your sister," John said, setting Mary down in the grass of the back yard. 

Dean shook his head; this was the first time Hazel had been away from John willingly during a heat. 

"Get out of here, Mary, and I will come by tomorrow while Sams at school," John said, hugging his son. 

It was going to be strange without Dean in the house, but John had Mary and Sam, so he was happy for now until he had to give Mary back to her mama. 

Cas smiled spotting Dean walking out of the house with the last duffle bag, he tossed it in the back of the SUV and climbed in the passenger seat. 

"You ready?" Cas asked, getting into the driver's seat. 

"I don't know," Dean said, looking at the house. Sam, John, and Mary stood there, waving at him. 

"We don't have to go today," Cas said, sitting back and looking at Dean. 

Dean took a deep breath and nodded, telling Cas he was fine and it was going to be ok, Cas looked worried but started the car before Dean changed his mind. He didn't say much to Cas looked out the window deep in thought before Dean spoke up.

"I'm worried about Haze," Dean said, looking at Cas. 

"She will be ok. I promise, and if Jimmy hurts her, I'll kick his ass myself," Cas said, reaching for Dean's hand. 

Dean laughed he was happy to know that Cas was on the same page as he was, and there wasn't much to worry about Cas bought the house next door to Jimmy with the thought that Dean and Hazel wouldn't want to be too far apart. 

As they pulled up, the nerves seem to settle. Dean got out of the car and looked at the house for some reason it seemed a lot bigger today than it had any other time he had been there visiting Cas. 

Cas gave Dean a soft smile knowing this was hard for him, leaving John and Sam. they gathered most of Dean's stuff from the back of the SUV and headed inside, taking Dean's clothes up to the bedroom so he could put them away. 

"Do you have a preference to what side?" Cas asked as they walked through the house. 

Dean looked around, shocked at how large the house was. It was similar in size as Jimmy and Hazel's, but for some reason being in here looking around that the white walls still left undecorated and the beige carpet leading up the stairs. Dean felt at home because he was with Cas. 

"No, I don't care," Dean said, following Cas down the hall to the master bedroom. 

"There are five rooms and three bathrooms," Cas said, opening the door. 

"Holy shit," Dean said, walking into the room.

The master bedroom was massive; a large sleigh bed sat in the middle-high up off the ground, large pillows with a fluffy blanket were calling Dean's name, he dropped his bags, kicked off his shoes and jumped on the bed. 

Cas laughed, watching Dean happy that he was feeling at home and apprehensive about moving in together. Cas laid on the bed next to Dean and smiled. 

"I figured it would have been the bed from your old house," Dean said, rolling over and leaning on his elbow. 

"I don't want anything from my mother, not after what she did," Cas said, shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry, you found out the way you did," Dean said, feeling guilty for yelling it at Cas, but he was glad Cas knew. 

"Don't worry about it, so what do you wanna do first?" Cas asked, rolling, so he was facing Dean. 

Dean closed the gap, his heart racing hoping Cas wouldn't change on him and that things like this Dean kissing him first seeking out affection was still ok. He could feel Cas' smile against his kiss, the taste of the toothpaste was fading all Dean could taste was pure Cas, and he loved it. The brush of a tongue and Cas was invading his mouth. The kiss deepened by Dean, and Cas rolled them, so he was on top pressing Dean down into the blanket. 

Cas's breath was hot a heavy against Dean's kneck; he moaned as Cas took over kissing down his kneck the stubble rubbing roughly against Dean's cheek and jaw. Cas grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt, lifting him to take it off. 

"You are beautiful," Cas said, looking down a Dean.

Dean blushed a deep crimson, and turned his head, he hated and loved when Cas called him beautiful that was a word to describe chicks. 

Dean grabbed the bottom of Cas shirt and pushed it up, wanting to get things back to where they were going. Dean was going to get a knot, and his first time was not going to be him in heat begging Cas. 

"Slow down, we have all the time," Cas said, smiling. 

Dean moaned as Cas moved, so he was between Dean's legs pressing himself to Dean hole. 

"Feel that?" Cas asked. 

Dean moaned in response as Cas began to rub, creating friction. 

"That's what you have always done to me. Fuck," Cas breathed out. 

He was panting Dean was sure Cas wanted things to go further than they had previously. 

"Want you," Dean said, it sounded whiney, but he didn't care. 

Cas pulled back and smiled. Dean smiled back and bit his bottom lip. 

Cas unbuckled the button on Dean's jeans, unzipping them agonizingly slow you could heat the zipper's teeth unlatching. Dean let out a whimper. 

"I'm gonna take care out, but I'm going to take my time," Cas smiled. 

"Fuck, Cas, please. I need you," Dean said, lifting his hips so Cas could pull his pants and boxers off. 

Cas groaned as the smell of Dean's slick smacked him in the face. The sweetness and earthy pine scent were intense. Cas told Dean to move up, so he was on the pillows. 

Once Dean was in place, Cas pushed his legs up to Dean's chest. Cas watched as the slick flowed out of Dean's waiting hole. Cas smiled as he kissed down Dean's legs making his was to the inner thigh licking the slick from around Dean's soft, plump cheeks. Dean's heart skipped a beat, and his breath hitched as Cas spread his cheeks and giving him a small lick. 

"Oh, fuck. Again," Dean said, running his fingers through Cas' hair. 

Dean lifted his hips off the bed when Cas started in, this time not stopping making sure he tasted all of Dean, making him moan writhe beneath him. 

"Fuck, you taste good," Cas said, pulling away breathing slowly. 

He dove back in this time, adding in a finger to Dean's unused hole; it was tight and pulled in Cas' finger, causing Dean to hiss. He was loving the feeling of Cas touching him making him feel like he was on cloud nine. 

"More, I need," Dean couldn't get the words out. 

Cas pulled his finger out, undoing his pants painfully hard, pressing against his jeans. 

"Shh, I got you," Cas replied, leaning down, kissing Dean. 

He could taste himself on Cas' lips and tongue. He loved the tasted. Dean could feel the blunt tip if Cas cock pressing against his hole. He relaxed as much as he could, but Dean was nervous. He moved his hips, helping Cas sliding in, the feeling was fantastic, he was so full, and Cas was massive. 

"Mmm, so full," Dean said, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling as Cas started to move. 

"Oh, shit, so tight," Cas said, picking up his thrust. 

They didn't say anything enjoying the feeling of each other, the warmth and sweat, the softness of Cas' touch the way he thrust hitting spots in Dean he had no idea were there and could feel so good. 

"I'm close, Cas, please, I need your knot," Dean sighed, he could feel the knot starting to inflate. 

"Ok," Cas said, kneeling and thrusting harder into Dean. 

"Oh," Dean yelled as he came all over his chest. 

Cs wasn't too far behind thrusting hard and deep one last time before the knot locked them together, spilling his seed deep inside Dean. 

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean; he laughed and kissed Cas back. 

"That was amazing," Dean said as they moved into a more comfortable position. 

"Yes, you were amazing and perfect," Cas said, kissing the side of Dean's head. 

Dean hummed with contentment drifting off to sleep. 

****************************************

Jimmy was having a hard time getting Hazel to trust him enough to help with her heat. Part of him understood that the only time she had sex, it was an extremely unpleasant experience. Still, all Jimmy wanted was to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her. 

"Baby, you ok?" Jimmy asked, opening the bathroom door. 

"No, too hot, and I have horrible cramps," Hazel said a whimper in her voice. 

"Is there anything I can do?" Jimmy asked, hoping she would say yes. 

"Can you turn? I need to get out," Hazel replied, having enough of the cold water it wasn't helping, "i don't want you to see, please."

"It's too late. I already see you," Jimmy said, smiling at the cleverness of his statement. 

Hazel sighed and reached an arm out for a towel, hold the door sho the frosted glass covered her. 

"Sweetheart, I won't laugh or say anything. I do wanna see, please," Jimmy said, hoping she would cave. 

Hazel sighed and pulled the towel around her body, grabbed a second towel, and wrapping it around her shoulder and stepped out of the shower. Jimmy sighed when she didn't answer. He could smell the sweetness of her, and it was magnificent to him. 

"Hazel, baby, I love you," Jimmy said, following her back into the room. 

"I know, and I love you. I will get through this alone like I always do," Hazel replied, sitting down on the bed, opening a bottle of water and taking a sip. 

Jimmy looked at her; this was the first time he hadn't seen an Omega doubled over in pain, begging for a knot during a heat. Hazel raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What?" Hazel asked, setting the water back down. 

"Why aren't you, ya know," Jimmy said. 

'Begging for your knot?" Hazel asked.d 

Jimmy laughed and sat down next to her, he sighed and rubbed his face he didn't want to sound like an asshole, but he wanted to know how she could do it on her own. Hazel shrugged; she wasn't allowed to beg or be needy with Alistair and Michael. They hated it, so she kept it all to herself, learning how to deal with the pain and the need for a knot alone; it's how she survived. 

"I know you aren't them, you have proved that, but part of me is worried that if we do mate or have sex that you'll change, and I love you," Hazel said sighed she winced. 

Jimmy looked worried. He wanted to help. "Please, you'll feel better, and I'll sleep knowing I helped you," he said, reaching out for her. 

A pained look crossed her face as she took his hand, "I, I um, I have scars in places, no one should," Hazel said, not looking up, she didn't want to see the disgust on his face. 

Jimmy placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head, so she was looking at him. 

"I don't know what to say; he was an asshole for hurting you. They could have had the world, and they choose to hurt you. To cut you down trying to break you, I want your scars and wounds all of it. I want to kiss every scar you have an show you and Alphas love and how you should have been loved from the start," Jimmy said, noting looking away. 

Tears filled Hazel's eyes what did she do to have such a fantastic Alpha choose her. She moved, so she was kneeling on the bed the pulled the towel off of her shoulder revealing the start of the scars, she pulled the sheet off from around her body and sighed dropping it to the floor. 

"Please don't hurt me," Hazel whispered. 

Jimmy was sure it wasn't mean for him but a private thought that escaped through her mouth. 

Hazel moved closer to Jimmy. Every instinct was telling her to submit to present for her Alpha, but she knelt there on the bed, letting him look at her. 

"Can I touch you?" Jimmy asked before doing anything, knowing that the slightest thing may make her clam up again. 

Yes," Hazel said with a nod. 

Jimmy moved closer. 

Hazel closed her eyes; she had never been in this position with Jimmy. She felt exposed in every way all of her never endings firing at once, making the air feel electric. 

The touch was light like it wasn't there Hazel sighed and Jimmy brushed a piece of hair away from her forehead. 

"Look at me, please," Jimmy said. His voice was soft and gentle, like he wasn't too sure what she was going to do. 

Hazel opened her eyes to see Jimmy smiling at her. 

"You gonna let me help you; your heat is almost over," Jimmy said, touching Hazel's shoulders. 

"Please," Hazel said, laying back on the bed. 

"Thank you for trusting me," Jimmy said with a smile laying his body over hers and capturing her mouth. 

Hazel sighed. She liked the feeling of Jimmy against her wishing she had given in sooner, but it was happening now, and she wanted him more than she ever had before. Pulling at his clothes, he laughed, pulling everything off. 

"Your skin is soft," Hazel said, running her hands up and down his back. 

"Do you like it?" Jimmy asked, kissing her neck. 

"Yes, I do," Hazel sighed when Jimmy nipped at he mating gland. 

Hazel whimpered when Jimmy rubbed against her, he sat up and looked at her waiting for her approval to go further. 

"I want this," Hazel said, smiling. 

Jimmy woke up the smell of content Omega filled the room; he kissed Hazel on the shoulder and gave her new mating bite one last lick making sure it was clean before he got out of the bed. Jimmy stretched and checked the clock it was nine it the morning, this was the first time Hazel slept through the night and Jimmy wasn't going to wake her. 

He pulled sweats out of the dresser, pulled them on before heading down to the kitchen to get some coffee and something to eat. One of the few staff he did have was walking down the hall. 

"Don't wake her, we can change the sheets later," Jimmy said with a smile. 

"Of course, James," the housekeeper replied, smiling at him. 

Jimmy walked into the kitchen and reached for a cup when there was knock at the back door; he sighed knowing who it was, he needed to get better security he would have Hazel help with that. 

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked, opening the door. 

Naomi pushed her way inside, "I heard you and Castiel went camping," she said, looking around. 

"Yes, goodbye," Jimmy said, still holding the door open. 

"Why her?" Naomi asked, looking at Jimmy standing there in sweats and no shirt. 

'I don't need to explain myself to you, get out of our house," Jimmy said with a hard edge to his voice. 

"That filth, white-trash whore has turned all of you against me," Naomi said. 

"Get the fuck out of our house," Jimmy said, grabbing Naomi by the arm, pushing her out the door and shutting it. 

Jimmy was so angry, how dare his mother think she was so much better than Hazel, she would never have survived what Hazel went through. 

"James?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Jimmy replied. 

Hazel swallowed the smell of Naomi, and the anger in his voice sent her back to Michael when he would take things out on her after a fight with Naomi. Hazel dropped to her knees. 

"I'm sorry, Master," Hazel said as tears flooded her eyes. 

"No, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't, I didn't mean it, baby, please, look at me," Jimmy said, dropping to his knees in front of Hazel, pulling her into his arms. 

"Please, Michael, don't," Hazel whispered.

"Baby, he's not here, it's me it's Jimmy," he said, rocking her. 

Fuck he fucked up, he let his mother get to him, and Hazel she was only trying to be sweet, calling him James like she did when she was flirty. 

'What did I do?" Hazel asked, sniffing. 

"Baby, are you with me?" Jimmy asked. 

Hazel nodded, looking up at him. 

"Nothing, that was all me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. My mother showed up, I snapped at you, I'm so sorry," Jimmy said, kissing her face. 

"I'm sorry, the smell and the way you sounded like him," Hazel whispered. 

Jimmy held her tight, telling her how sorry he was. It would never happen again, how big of an asshole he was for taking it out on her he shouldn't have don't it or let his mother get him angry.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jimmy pulled Hazel into his lap, kissing her face and tell her how sorry he was, she smiled and nodded, telling him she understood and she was ok now. 

"Can't one of you answer the phone?" Cas asked, walking into the kitchen. 

"Haze?" Dean asked. 

She looked up with swollen red-rimmed eyes from crying, Dean growled and shoved Jimmy away from Hazel. 

"What the fuck did you do?" Dean yelled, pulling his sister into a tight hug, moving her away from Jimmy. 

Jimmy shook his head, his blue eyes filling with tears, he slumped down in defeat. Cas knelt next to his brother and asked what happened. Jimmy sighed and wiped his eyes, he told Cas about their mother and what she said and how he snapped at Hazel, and he didn't mean it, it was an accident. 

Dean looked at Hazel she nodded confirming what happened, Dean let her go so she could comfort Jimmy. 

"Dads been trying to call you," Dean said, looking at Hazel. 

"Is Mary ok?" Hazel asked, standing. 

"She's fine, Dad was checking in," Dean said. 

Hazel nodded and said she was going to call John back, she headed up the stairs. Dean looked at Jimmy and crossed his arms. 

"I know, ok, I know," Jimmy sighed, he rubbed his face mad at himself. 

**************************************

The following week Hazel went to see Dumah by herself, Jimmy was acting weird, and she needed to talk to someone outside of her family. 

"Weird, how?" Dumah asked, leaning forward in her chair. 

"He hangs up the phone when I walk in the room, he seems like he is avoiding me because of what happened," Hazel said, folding her arms across her chest. 

"I'm assuming you asked him about this?" Dumah asked. 

Hazel sighed; of course, she did, and all Jimmy kept saying was it was a work thing or a robocall, he never gave her a straight answer. 

"Do you think he is cheating?" Hazel asked; she didn't wanna say it out loud, but something wasn't right. 

"I think he knows better," Dumah said with a smile. 

"I'm gonna ask him. Thanks, Dumah," Hazel said, leaving the office and heading home. 

Jimmy had gotten Hazel a license to drive since he had to work, and she needed to get to her appointments. 

Dean was waiting outside when Hazel got home. 

"You ok?' Hazel asked, walking up to the house. 

"Cas is weird," Dean said. 

"So is Jimmy," Hazel said, unlocking the door and heading inside. 

They walked to the kitchen, Hazel offered Dean a drink, he nodded and sat down at the counter. 

"You don't think they are cheating, do you?" Dean asked. 

"Dumah said Jimmy's too smart to do something that stupid, but I don't know I figured I would ask when he got home," Hazel said, sitting next to Dean.

Dean nodded to say he would ask Cas as well they had to be up to something if they both were being squirrelly. Hazel called John and asked him to keep Mary overnight. John was more than happy to keep her saying she was having a good time playing with the neighbor's daughter that was around the same age, and it was nice to hear laughing in the house. Hazel smiled. They had no idea John would take to being a grandpa so well. 

Dean headed to his house when Cas texted he was one his way home, Hazel gave he brother a hug and told him to text her if Cas was an asshole and they would go sleep at their dads. 

Hazel set to work, making a special dinner for Jimmy when he got home. She was busy making pie when Jimmy walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey, baby," Jimmy greeted with a smile. 

He walked over to Hazel and kissed the side of her head.

"Hey, love, I'm almost done, if you wanna go get changed," Hazel said sweetly. 

"What is this about?" Jimmy asked. 

"I can't do something nice for my Alpha?" Hazel replied. 

"We have a house full of people for this, where is Mary?" Jimmy asked, looking at Hazel suspiciously. 

Hazel sighed and told Jimmy she was staying with her grandpa, and they were having a date night, and if he was done ruining it, he should go get changed dinner was almost ready. Jimmy laughed and gave Hazel a kiss and headed up to their room to get out of the suit. 

Hazel set the table, lit a few candles opened a bottle of wine, and sent everyone who didn't live at the house home. 

"Wow," Jimmy said when he finally made his way do to the kitchen. 

"It's just the two of us I thought we could eat in here," Hazel said, setting the meatloaf on the table, along with veggies and mashed potatoes. 

Jimmy smiled a genuine smile, "Baby, this is amazing thank you," he said before sitting down. 

Hazel smiled, poured some wine in Jimmy's glass, and sat down. She asked how work was and all the other things that go with it, Jimmy smiled and told her how everything was going. It was usual for them to talk about their day when Jimmy went to work, and Hazel saw Dumah alone. 

Jimmy sighed and sat back after he finished his plate of food. 

"That was the best meatloaf I have ever had, baby; I had no clue you could cook like that," Jimmy said, sipping his wine. 

"Someone had to feed Sammy, so Dean and I learned how to cook on crappy motel stoves," Hazel said, sipping her wine, "got room for pie?" 

Jimmy smiled and nodded, he wasn't sure he could fit more, but he didn't wanna hurt Hazels feelings by saying no. 

Hazel smiled as she came back with pie and ice cream, telling Jimmy to scoot back so she could feed him. 

Hazel smiled, "I have a question, and if you lie to me so help me, I will stab you," she said, holding the fork in front of Jimmy's eyes. 

"Hazel, what the hell?" Jimmy asked. 

"Are you cheating on me?" Hazel asked, not moving, staring Jimmy in the eyes. 

"No, baby. Ok, I know I have been acting weird, but it a surprise for you and Dean," Jimmy said, holding his hands up. 

"Oh," Hazel said, lowering the fork, "I'm sorry, Jimmy, I didn't. I'm so dumb sometimes."

Jimmy wrapped his arms around her, "no, I told Cas that you would get suspicious," he said, kissing her neck, "and for the record, you are the only girl I want."

Hazel laughed and apologized again for threating him, Jimmy shook his head and said he would have thought the same thing but promised she was going to love the surprise and they weren't talking about it anymore. 

Hazels phone went off in her pocket she pulled it out, a text from Dean say they were weird because they were planning something. Hazel laughed and texted Dean back, letting him know she already asked Jimmy about all of the sneakings around. 

*****************************

Jimmy and Cas had invited everyone over for a barbecue, they shared a back yard, taking down the fence in between so that they could go back and forth and not have to talk to the nosey lady that lived across the street. 

Cas and Jimmy left saying they were going to get ice after their phones went off, Hazel looked at Jimmy she knew he was lying, but she didn't know about what. 

"Haze, what is up with them?" John asked he was taking a break from playing with Mary. 

"I don't know, he says it's a surprise for Dean and I," Hazel replied, handing her dad a drink. 

"No alcohol for me, I quit," John said, holding up his hands. 

Hazel looked at her dad, there wasn't I time since their mother died that John didn't have a drink in his hand. He stopped drinking until he passed out when the twins presented, but he would still drown in a bottle. 

"I don't wanna miss out with Mary or any other pup you or your brothers have, I know you can't have any, but Jimmy was talking about adoption. I missed out with you kids, and it's my biggest regret in life," John said, looking at little Mary play with Sam. 

"Thanks, Daddy," Hazel said, hugging the old Alpha. 

They were talking and chatting when a huge black puppy came running into the back yard, straight up to Hazel, she bent down and let the dog sniff her hand. 

"Well, hello, who…" 

"Will you marry me?" attached to the collar along with a beautiful diamond ring. 

Hazel looked up and saw Jimmy standing there, he was smiling and looking a bit scared, she nodded. 

"Yes, of course," Hazel said, taking the ring off the puppy's collar. 

Everyone cheered and congratulated them. 

"Mary comes to see," Hazel said, taking her by the hand. 

"Bear," Mary said, pointing to the puppy. 

"You wanna name her Bear?" Hazel asked. 

"Bear," Mary repeated. 

"We have one more surprise," Jimmy said, looking at Dean. 

Cas came around the corner with a matching puppy on a leash, Dean smiled. 

"You got me one too?" Dean asked, kneeling, and petting the dog. 

"That's not all," Cas said, kneeling next to Dean and opening a small box. 

Dean was shocked, staring at Cas, it was insane. Jimmy and Cas had planned this whole thing, and Dean thought Cas was cheating. 

"Dean Winchester, I think I fell in love with you the day you and Hazel kidnapped me. You amaze me and make my world better, I would be honored if you would marry me," Cas said. 

"Yes, yes," Dean said, hugging Cas knocking him over. 

The puppies climbed on them too. Thinking they were playing, which caused Mary to squeal in delight, she had two "Bears" to play with. 

"And here we thought you guys were cheating," Hazel said, helping Dean up. 

"Nope, we wanted it to be special," Jimmy said. 

"Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Gabriel was having a company party, and he invited Cas and Jimmy had told the twins it was how Gabriel got new investors for the company. Hazel and Dean didn't want to go it was a black-tie which meant they would have to dress up. 

"This is ridiculous, I look like a cupcake," Hazel said as she and Dean got ready in her room. 

"Sis, you look beautiful. Come here, I'll zip it for you," Dean said, smiling at Hazel. 

They looked one last time in the mirror Hazel adjusted Dean's bow tie, and they left the room.

Cas and Jimmy were at the bottom of the steps. Both were standing there with their mouths staring up at their mates. 

"You are going to catch flies," Hazel teased. 

Jimmy and Cas cleared their throats, "you look," Jimmy started. 

"Like I belong on the top of a cake, why is it so fluffy?" Hazel replied. 

"I was going to say beautiful," Jimmy said, kissing Hazel lightly. 

Cas paid Dean a ton of compliments as well tell him how handsome he looked, and he couldn't wait to get him home. 

Hazel fussed with her dress while Dean tugged at his collar, Jimmy and Cas told them both to stop it was only for a few hours and they would be fine. Dean and Hazel both made faces and crossed their arms. 

"I don't know why I have to go, I have a pup at home," Hazel pouted. 

"It looks good for Gabriel. A lot of the investors are family-oriented," Cas replied. 

"Please, try not to stab anyone," Jimmy said, tilting Hazel's head, so she was looking at him. 

Hazel sighed and told them she wasn't making any promises. Cas and Jimmy shook their heads. Maybe Hazel should have stayed home. 

They finally pulled up to the crib, the driver opened the door, Jimmy and Cas got out first followed by Dean and then Hazel, she stayed behind Jimmy not wanting her picture taken, Dean did the same with Cas they didn't tell them about this part. 

"I'm sorry we forgot about that," Cas said, making sure they were ok.

The twins nodded the followed Jimmy and Cas into the hall where the dinner party was at, Gabriel was happy to see them, he was excited they all came it had been too long since Cas and Jimmy had been to an event. 

Jimmy and Cas knew a lot of people introducing Dean and Hazel to the Alphas, who were polite but ended up ignoring them as usual. Hazel sighed and told Jimmy she was going to sit down, taking Dean by the hand leading him to the table with Cas and Jimmy's names on it, Hazel sat down Dean beside her. 

They were talking about how boring the party was for them when a couple of Omegas asked if they could sit and wait for their Alphas. Hazel and Dean nodded and said it was fine. 

"Oh my god! Did you hear?" the Omega said. 

"Wait?" her friend asked. 

"James is mated to the Omega that shot his brother," the Omega said. 

Dean placed a hand on Hazels, telling her to bide her time before she reacted. 

"Well, I heard Michael whore her out," the friend replied, taking a sip of her drink. 

"I also heard that she has a bastard pup that James is raising as his own," the Omega said. 

Hazel was fuming; she stood up, knocking her chair over not caring who saw or who hear and stomped up to Jimmy. 

The Omegas looked at Dean, "be glad Hazel didn't shot you for talking about her pup like that," he said, getting up and going to Hazel. 

"We need to leave," Hazel said, interrupting Jimmy. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked. 

"We need, I need to leave," Hazel replied, tears forcing their way forward. Hazel was determined not to cry. 

One of the Alphas Jimmy was talking to reached and placed a hand on Hazel's shoulder, she grabbed the Alpha by the wrist, twisting his arm around his back. 

"Don't fucking touch me, you filthy pig. I remember you," Hazel said, shoving him away. 

"I don't," the Alpha looked at Hazel. 

"You killed Alistair," the Alpha said. 

Jimmy grabbed Hazel by the hand. They stopped at Gabriel and Cas to tell them they were leaving Gabriel didn't try to stop them after watching what happened, he didn't think anyone who invested in the company would have treated an Omega like the way Hazel had been a treat. 

"I'm so sorry, those Omegas were talking about Mary and me, and then he," Hazel said. 

Jimmy cut her off with a kiss, "I am sorry, you said you didn't want to come, and I made you, how many of them?" he asked after he pulled away. 

"A lot," Hazel replied. 

A few days after the party, Gabriel came by the house to talk to Hazel find out all who had been at Michael's or Alistair's anyone who hurt her, and he would sever ties with them, he didn't want anyone like that apart of his company.

"Gabriel, I owe you so many apologizes," Hazel said. 

"No, you don't, I get it, and I promise Sam, and I are only friends," Gabriel said with a smile. 

Hazel nodded and show Gabriel all the Alphas that she "knew."

*******************************

Cas woke up to the sound of retching in the morning. Dean was hanging off the side of the toilet, breathing heavily. 

"Stay out," Dean snapped. 

"I'll call the doctor get you in to be seen," Cas said, leaving the bathroom. 

Dean finished up, brushing his teeth before heading back to bed. He felt like he had the flu and was hit by a truck all at the same time. He crashed again in the bed, Cas climbed in next to Dean. 

"Hey, you and Hazel have appointments, your dad's going to go with you," Cas said. 

"What's wrong with Haze? She never gets sick," Dean said, looking up. 

"I guess same as you," Cas said, running his fingers through Dean's hair. 

Dean sighed the scent of his Alpha, making him feel better. Cas got up and started getting ready for work he had an essential meet with Jimmy and Gabriel that they couldn't put off, Dean nodded he understood even though it sucked Cas wasn't going with him. 

John got the twins loaded, and Sam stayed to watch Mary and the puppies, Hazel was still a mama hen in between dry heaving, Sam told her to shut up and got to the doctors. 

They finally got called back. The twins figured the same room would be more relaxed. The doctor came in. 

"Pregnancy tests would be a good start," the doctor said. 

Hazel frowned and told the doctor about what happened, the doctor told her to humor him and take it anyway to be sure. Dean and Haze headed to the bathroom to pee in cups. 

"This is stupid," Hazel said to cover her mouth, pushing down the urge to puke. 

"I'm sorry, Haze," Dean said as they washed their hands. 

It didn't take too long for the doctor to come back into the room. 

"I have some good news and some weird news," the doctor said. 

"Give it to us, doc," John said, rubbing Hazel's shoulders as she gagged. 

"Your both pregnant," the doctor said. 

Hazel looked up at John and then at Dean, she shook her head there was no way that she was pregnant. Dean looked at his sister tears in his eyes, he knew this was the one thing she wanted more than anything in the world was to have a pup with Jimmy. 

I'm pregnant?" Dean asked, shaking his head. 

"He said, why would he tell me that?" Hazel said, looking at Dean. 

Dean pulled her into a tight hug, he felt her sigh and shake her head. 

"Who told you this?" the doctor asked. 

John to him the whole story, and Hazel added in the details, the doctor told them to stick around for a few minutes, and he left the room. 

"Dean, you ok?" Hazel asked. 

"I don't know, I mean, I thought maybe but… I need to tell Cas," Dean said, looking at Hazel and John. 

"We should tell them with a present," Hazel said, smiling. 

She wasn't getting her hopes up yet, but she had thought about how she would tell her Alpha if it did happen, Dean nodded in agreement and told her he liked her idea and was sure their Alphas would love it too. 

The doctor came back with a nurse and an ultrasound machine, told Hazel to get up on the table he was going to check her ovaries and told Dean he was going to check him too. 

Hazel nodded climbed up on the table and lifted his shirt, the doctor made an annoyed growl int the back of his throat. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand people who treat Omegas this way," the doctor said, spreading the gel all over. 

The doctor had a stern look on his face as he moved the wand around he pointed out her ovaries they were still there badly scared but even likely to produce eggs and have enough room for them to make their way down. 

"It will be rough, but I think you could have many more," the doc said, smiling. 

"Is that," Hazel asked, pointing to the tiny alien-looking thing on the screen. 

The doctor nodded and told her he would print them out for her. Hazel started crying, she could believe it for the past almost three years she thought she was never going to have another pup, but here it was.

It was Dean's turn to see his little bean, he smiling ear to ear he couldn't wait to tell Cas. 

"Look," Dean said, pointing. 

"I can't believe I'm going to have three grandbabies," John said, sitting down, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

The doctor gave them something for the morning sickness and told them to come back if they got worse and to have Cas and Jimmy schedule new appointments once they told them. 

John took them to the store to get what they needed for their surprise, Dean texted Cas and told him to meet over at Jimmy's he had something to say to him, Cas was worried something was wrong Dean reassured him it was only a stomach bug and nothing to worry about. John took Mary back to his house with Sam after they told him about them being pregnant. Sam was so excited for Hazel and Dean.

Jimmy and Cas both walked in yelling for the twins, they were in the kitchen. Dean greeted Cas, Hazel greeted Jimmy they were smiling ear to ear. 

"You two seem so excited, what is going on?" Jimmy asked. 

Hazel grabbed Jimmy and Cas's hands and pulled them into the kitchen, they had a little snack, and their presents set up on the table. 

"What is this?" Cas asked, looking at Dean. 

"Open it," Dean said, smiling. 

"Go on," Hazel said, pushing Jimmy towards the table. 

Cas and Jimmy opened the bag pulling out the card; they bought matching ones. Jimmy looked at Cas and then at Hazel. 

"No, are you serious?" Jimmy said excitedly. 

"Open the rest, both of you," Dean said. 

They pulled out little booties, and a onesie that said: "I love my Daddy." 

"Haze, seriously?" Jimmy asked. 

"There's one more thing," Hazel said, pulling the ultrasound photo out of her back pocket.

Cas was busy trying not to squeeze Dean too tight; he rubbed Dean's belly and started talking to it. 

Jimmy was staring at the picture of his pup, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at his mate. 

"He didn't take it from you," Jimmy said, pulling her into a hug. 

"No, he didn't. I feel like I can move on now and start living my life with you," Hazel said. 

Dean grabbed his sister, pulling her into a hug and not letting go. 

"I'm proud of you," Dean said, kissing the top of Hazel's head. 

"Thanks," Hazel replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome


End file.
